A Different Kind Of Passion
by Ainat
Summary: Three high schools, two rivalries, one passion. What happens when three worlds so different, but with so much in common collide? Stacy Keibler, John Cena, Randy Orton, Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho...
1. First School Day

**Hi! My new story is here. As you know I asked you in a poll which story you wanted me to publish first. Two of the stories received the same votes so I had to decided which one of them I would publish: I decided to publish the one who received the nine votes first. Oh, and before I forget: Thanks for the vote!**

**Some of the pairings in this story are new, as Chris Jericho/Katie Lea and Ashley Massaro/CM Punk/Candice Michelle. Other can appear in the future, but I'm not sure. The other couples are my usual. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this new story. Please read and review. Review because I want to know what you think about it.**

**Title: A Different Kind Of Passion**

**Summary: Three high schools, two rivalries, one passion. What happens when three worlds so different, but with so much in common collide? **

**Characters: Stacy Keibler, John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Trish Stratus, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Ashley Massaro, CM Punk, Candice Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Chris Jericho, Katie Lea, Kelly Kelly and others**

* * *

- Wake up! - Stacy heard a voice and opened her eyes - Wake up! - she heard again and then started feeling someone jumping on her bed - Wake up! - the boy's voice yelled this time, making her really angry

- Out of my room - Stacy yelled and covered her head with the blanket - Kyle, you can't enter in my room! Did you forget what dad said?

- He said that I couldn't enter in your room, but I never said I would do it - Kyle replied and continued jumping on the bed - Did you forget which day it is?

- Kyle's last day on Earth? - Stacy asked pulling off the blankets and sat on her bed and then looked to Kyle

- No…Today is School's first day - Kyle replied with a little smile on his lips. Stacy looked to calendar in the bedside table and then to the clock

- I'm going to be late - Stacy said walking out from the bed, but before she did it, she pushed Kyle who feel in the bed and then in the floor

- I'm going to tell mom - Kyle replied lie on the floor

- What are you going to tell her? That you entered in my room when dad told you to not do it? - Stacy asked with a smile in her lips looking to her brother who sat on the floor - I want you out of my room when I get back - with those words Stacy walked to the bathroom "Thirteen year old brother is the worst thing that a sixteen year old teenager girl can have" Stacy thought to herself

- Good Morning sweetheart - her father said passing at her side - Shouldn't you be already ready?

- You don't need to worry, I'll be ready at time - Stacy said with her hand in the bathroom's doorknob

- I hope so, I don't want to get late for my job - he replied in the stairs

- Don't worry Coach - Stacy said entering in the bathroom and then locked the door. Last thing she wanted was Kyle entering in while she was taking a shower.

* * *

John was trying to walk out of his house without make a sound. "You are almost there" he thought to himself seeing the house's main door

- Where are you going so soon? - John heard his father's voice "Just my luck" John thought and turned around. His father was sat in living room couch "How the hell did he see me?" - I will ask you again: Where are you going so soon?

- To school - John answered with a smile and his father changed the newspaper page. He wasn't lying at all

- So soon? - the man asked suspicious

- Well, today the team will meet the new coach - John answered. It was better to keep to himself that before go to school he would go meet his friends. They were going to make a little visit to their rival high school - The school asked us to be sooner at school

- Finally you will have a good coach - he said and turned to John - Finally I will know if you should stay in the team

- Sure - John said and opened the main door. Why did his father and the new coach need to be friends? For what he knew they had played in the same team during high school. "I can't believe he played it" John thought looking to his father. How did that man play the same game as he and didn't understand why he liked to play it?

- Don't do anything stupid - John's father advised him

- Sure - John said with a smile and walked out of his house. "What is stupid for you, it isn't stupid for me" John thought and saw his friends waiting for him some feet away from his house. If the man who lived with him saw them, he would get suspicious that John didn't wake up so soon only to go high school.

* * *

- Another year and I still here - Candice told Torrie when the two were walking to their classroom. As seniors their classroom was in the first floor - I still without know why my parents put me here

- Because this is the best state's school - Torrie replied and the two entered in the classroom - At least it was what my parents told me

- It can be the best school of state but, it is school only for girls and most important it is full of nuns - Candice said and sat on her place in the second row and Torrie sat at her side in the other desk - Do you know where Stacy is?

- At this hour - Torrie said looking to her clock - Probably yelling with Kyle because he isn't ready and she wants to come to school

* * *

- I never woke up so early in the first school day - Chris said sitting in the GYM stands

- Why do you always need to complain about something? - Matt asked sitting at his side

- Because it is too damn early for the first school day - Chris replied - I don't use to come to school so soon in the first day

- You know if you decided to skip, you would be out of the team - John said with a smirk and sat at their side - Something I don't think it would be bad for the team

- How funny - Chris said with sarcasm and looked around the GYM

- And if you haven't woken up so soon, you wouldn't have helped us giving a welcome present to our dear friends - John said without lose this smirk. He couldn't wait to see how the things worked

- The new couch made us to be here so soon and he isn't here - Chris said after look around the GYM

- Does anyone know who is he? - Matt asked them

- I heard that he has some big important victories on his career - Chris answered and then looked to John - Does the caption know something more about him?

- He is just my father's best friend - John answered and they and the rest of the team saw the GYM door being open - And it means my life will be a living hell - John said and the school director and the new trainer walked to the team front. The team was sat on the GYM's stands

- Good Morning - the school director said - I want to present to you, your new Basketball trainer, Mr. Keibler

* * *

- I hate high school - Amy said when she and Trish were making their way to their high school

- Why did you start hating it? - Trish asked confused

- First Matt moved school two years ago and second I'm going to have to handle you and Jeff! I'm going to be the third wheel - Amy replied

- Why don't you try to convince Matt to back? - Trish asked with a little smile

- You know very well Matt won't get back here - Amy said - He quit because he couldn't handle Randy and he feels fine where he is now

- How could he change us for them? - Trish asked thinking in the high school Matt was. During the years their high schools had increased a big rivalry

- Matt wanted to keep playing, so he chose a school with a good team - Amy replied and the two saw the school building. In that moment they heard the bell ringing

- Good morning - Jeff said wrapping his arms around Amy and Trish's shoulders

- Hi - Trish said kissing Jeff's lips

- Please, I'm here - Amy said - I don't want to feel a third wheel even more

- Poor Amy - Jeff joked and then saw the group of students that were reunited - What is going on there?

- I don't know, but I have the feeling we are going to know it pretty soon - Trish said. The three teenagers, passed between the crowd until they arrived to the right spot

- I guess Randy will have a heart attack - Jeff with a smile on his face

- No, he won't - Amy replied and looked to her boyfriend's brother - He will kill someone

* * *

- What happened? - Torrie asked Stacy when she sat in her desk, at Torrie's front

- My stupid brother woke me up because it was the first school day and I was late - Stacy explained to Torrie in a whisper so the teacher wouldn't hear them - When I was ready and waiting for him in the kitchen with my father, he entered there in pyjama! We had to wait for him

- That is why I love to be only daughter - Torrie replied with a little smile

- Sometimes I wish he was never born - Stacy said a little mad. Why did Kyle need to make her life a living hell? "Because he is your younger brother" a voice said inside her head "It is his function"

* * *

- He was joking with us when he said he wanted us here all the mornings, right? - Chris asked when he, John and Matt were walking to the classroom

- I don't think he was joking - Matt replied - I think you will need to forget your good nights of sleep

- I don't like the man - Chris said

- Is better you like him or you spend the season on the bench - Matt said and then looked to John who was quiet - Why are you losing a chance of joking with him?

- What? - John asked confused. He wasn't hearing a word of what those two were saying

- What is going on? - Chris asked him - Are you like that because now your life will be more controlled than it was before?

- My life isn't controlled by no one - John replied in his defence "You wish" John thought to himself

- Are you trying to convince us that the Mr. Cena doesn't control your life? - Matt asked

- He tries to do it, but it doesn't mean that he does it - John answered and they entered in the classroom

* * *

- You must be joking with me - Randy said very mad looking to the place to where everyone was looking and then walked out of there - I'm going to kill them

Randy knew pretty well who had done such thing and he would get his revenge.

- In what are you thinking to do? - Cody asked Randy who couldn't take his eyes from the spot - Are you going to let them get out?

- Do you really think so? - Randy asked with sarcasm even more mad - They will regret! Next time they will think twice before decide to joke with us. Oh, they will

* * *

- Will he be fine? - Ashley asked her boyfriend when the two passed by the crowd and entered in the high school

- Unfortunately, he will - Punk replied

- I can't understand a thing - Ashley said and Punk looked to her - You play in the same team, he is your caption. How can you not like him?

- Because it is about Randy we are talking about. He thinks he is better than us - Punk replied and kissed her lips - Do we really need to talk about him?

- No - Ashley answered with a little smile and they went to look for Jeff, Trish and Amy

* * *

- Where are you going? - Candice asked Stacy. The classes had finally ended and they had decided to go to the mall

- I need to go pick up Kyle - Stacy answered her friends

- Aren't you coming with us? - Torrie asked her

- If I have time I'll meet you at the mall - Stacy said with a little smile - Bye! - with those words Stacy left Candice and Torrie behind "I swear to God, that kid born to make my life a hell" Stacy thought to herself. Both her father and her mother couldn't go pick Kyle to his basketball train and she had to do it

* * *

- He throws and he scores - John said throwing the ball to the basket - And it means you lose! Which one of you will pay the lunch?

- We are tied - Chris said picking up the ball and looked to Matt - Second round? - Chris proposed and looked to other side of the field where some kids where - Isn't it great to have the kids supporting us?

- Well, when you aren't used having other people admiring you - John said walking to his bag looking for a bottle of water, but he hadn't any

- You must have something against me - Chris replied and looked to Matt - Are we going for a second round?

- Sure - Matt answered and then saw John walking from there - Where are you going?

- Water - John yelled and walked out of the field

* * *

- Why weren't you in the school? - Stacy said very mad when finally found Kyle in the middle of the kids who were watching the basketball game - Do you have any idea of what could have happened?

- I'm thirteen, I know to take care of me - Kyle replied with a smile without take his eyes from the field

- Can we go? - Stacy asked and looked to her clock. Torrie and Candice where waiting for her in the mall

- Why such a hurry? - Kyle asked

- Because I have something more important to do than take you home - Stacy replied and for the first time Kyle looked to her. She knew that nothing good would come out from his mouth

- Don't tell me you are going to meet Randy? - Kyle said - Didn't you spend the all summer with him? Are you that needy?

- We are going now - Stacy said very irritated and grabbed Kyle's arm - I really have to know where you learn that language - Stacy said pushing Kyle

- Well, my school is different of yours - Kyle replied - You are hurting me

- Too bad - Stacy said with a little smile looking to Kyle. She loved to win. "At least I think I won" Stacy thought and in that moment John passed at her side.

- You are the worst sister someone can have - Kyle said very mad

- Well, as your older sister it is my function to be bad to you - Stacy replied without lose her smile. Hearing those words, John turned around and looked to the two relatives. He had the feeling he had already seen the blonde girl somewhere. Without pay too much attention to it, John smiled and continued his way.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, as you know english isn't first language. I just hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please, tell me what you think. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	2. At Night

**Hi! I'm back with the second chapter and I can't wait to know what you think about it. More characters will appear and it will develop a story a little more. I could give a tip, but read to find out! I hope I'm not being mean.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to aquaflares21, GrafittiArtist INC, wweluver178 and Adrea019 for the lovely reviews. Thanks for the support! YOU ROCK!!!**

**Read and Review  
**

* * *

It was already night and Stacy was getting ready to go meet her friends. After call them and to explain to them that couldn't go meet them at the mall, they had decided to go meet in the usual spot. It was small tea shop where they used to go.

Stacy heard her cell phone ringing. It was on top of her bed. The blonde girl walked to it and saw that it was Randy. A little smile crossed her lips.

- Hi - Stacy said and sat on her bed

- Hey - Randy said from the other side - Are you free this night?

- I already have plans with Torrie and Candice, but we can meet later - Stacy answered with a little smile

- Sure - Randy said a little obsessed with her answer. In that moment, Stacy saw her mother entering in her room.

- I call you later - Stacy said and hung up the cell phone and looked to her mother - Yes? - Stacy asked

- Are you going out? - she asked her daughter

- I'm going to meet Candice and Torrie - Stacy answered

- School started today - the woman advised Stacy - Tomorrow you have classes

- It is only nine - Stacy said in her defence - At eleven I'll be here

- Do you think it is soon? - she asked a little mad

- I already talked with dad and he let me go - Stacy replied and picked up her jacket and then her purse - You can ask him! - Stacy said with a little smile

- I want you at eleven here - the woman said

- Sure - Stacy said and kissed her cheek - Bye - with those words she walked out of the room. When she arrived to the main door, she saw her father in the kitchen working in new basketball tactics. She walked to him - Do you need help?

- Weren't you going to meet your friends? - the man asked looking to his daughter

- Yes, but if you need help, I can help you - Stacy said sitting at his side

- Isn't funnier to stay talking about guys and clothes than stay here with your old man talking about basketball? - he asked and a smile appeared on Stacy's face

- Dad, it has been months since I played it, so it is very funny for me to help you in such thing - Stacy replied and picked up one of the papers

- How is your ankle? - he asked her

- A lot better - Stacy said without took her from the new tactic - I'm going to call Candice and Torrie and I'll stay here helping you - with those words Stacy picked up her cell phone. She walked to the living room. "I need to call them and Randy" Stacy thought to herself and little worried. Randy would get mad with her

* * *

- Hey - Amy said wrapping her arms around Matt

- Hey - Matt said turning around and stayed face-to-face with her - Weren't you suppose to be in the other side of the field?

- Yes, but you are my boyfriend and I came to wish you good luck - Amy replied and kissed him - And I must say: what you did was very funny, but it was a little common.

- Why? - Matt asked her

- Because you questioned their sexuality - Amy said - People are always doing it

- Your girl shouldn't be here - Chris said passing at Matt's side

- At least I have a girl - Matt replied with a smile and Chris decided to ignore him

- Aren't you getting old for this? - Amy said. It was the third time Matt was in his senior year - Why do you like high school that much?

- I don't like it that much - Matt answered and kissed her lips - I decided to wait for you, so we can go together to college.

* * *

After what they did this morning, Randy and his teammates decided to challenge them to a little basketball match.

John was looking to Randy, who was in the other side of the field. "I should have kicked his ass" John thought to himself remembering what happened in the end of the last season. In the last game, Randy had thrown him against the judges table on purpose making him dislocate his shoulder. Only two weeks before the classes start again, he was cleared to start playing basketball

- Hi - he heard a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw Kelly - How are you John? - Kelly asked him with a big smile on her face. Kelly was the cheerleader's leader from their high school.

- Fine - John answered.

- I really hope you win the game - Kelly said and looked to the other side and saw Randy - Wasn't he the one who dislocated your shoulder?

- Yes - John said

- I hope your shoulder is better - Kelly said getting closer of John - If you want I could help you - with those words John looked to her. He heated when Kelly tried to flirt with him.

- It is better, so you don't need to worry with nothing - John said showing a smile - The game is almost starting, is better you go to the stands.

- Sure - Kelly said and kissed his cheek - Good luck

John saw Kelly walking out of there walking to her friends' side, Brie and Nikki Bella.

- Tell me once again, why aren't you interested on her? - Chris asked John

- Because I have other things on my head right now - John replied and looked to Randy once again. John never used to be vindictive, but after Randy did to him, the only thing he wanted was to get revenge.

* * *

- She is so weird - Brie whispered Nikki. They were looking to Katie Lea - Always dressing dark clothes and sometimes that weird make up

- I heard she venerates the Satan - Nikki said in a whisper and Brie looked to her - She does some crazy spells.

- It means she is a witch - Brie said and looked to Katie once again, who was looking to her too. Very quickly, Brie took her eyes from Katie and looked to the field - She saw me looking to her. What if she spells me?

Before Nikki could say a word, Kelly sat at their side very obsessed - Why doesn't he give a damn about me? Why does he always seem to ignore me?

- What happened? - Nikki asked and Kelly pointed to John - Oh - the twins exclaimed at the same time

- I'm pretty, right? - Kelly asked looking to her friends who nodded with her heads - So, why doesn't he give me a chance?

- Maybe he has other interests - Brie said and Nikki hit her - I didn't say anything wrong. It is the twenty one century; people don't need to hide anymore.

- I don't think it is such thing - Nikki replied and then looked to the field and saw how Randy and John were looking to each other - He probably has other things on his head. I guess first he wants to kill Randy.

- Just because he wants to kill Randy, it doesn't mean he doesn't have time to date - Kelly said without took her eyes from John - Will I ever have my opportunity? - Kelly whispered to herself. Why couldn't he notice her?

* * *

- You were betraying us, right? - Ashley asked Amy when she sat in the stands at her and Trish's side

- I don't call it betraying - Amy said in her defence - I only went to wish good luck to my boyfriend

- Who plays in the other team - Ashley replied

- Please, girls don't get mad because of it - Trish said and in that moment Jeff sat at her side - What are you doing here?

- I don't play revenge games - Jeff said and kissed her - I'm not going to enter in that field only because Randy wants to teach them a lesson

- If my Punky gets hurt in this game, Randy can be sure I'm going to kill him - Ashley said when saw one of the players from the team she was supporting falling to the floor

- Punky - Jeff repeated Ashley. "I must joke with him" Jeff thought to himself with a big smile on his face. He wouldn't lose this chance.

- You are so mean - Trish said knowing in what Jeff was thinking.

- I'm mean, but you love me - Jeff replied in his defence

- Yeah, I do love you - Trish said and kissed his lips and the two almost started a make out session, if it wasn't Amy.

- This isn't a private place - Amy said and the two broke apart and looked to her - If you want to make babies, get out of here.

- You are so jealous - Trish said and a smile crossed Amy's lips - You wish you had Matt here right now.

- Let's us watch the game - Ashley said and the four looked to the basketball field, which more looked a battle field

* * *

- So, how is the team? - Stacy asked her father

- Are you trying to get information to give Randy? - the man asked making Stacy a little mad - Now, that I think it was a big risk to let you help me with new tactics.

- Dad, I'm not Kyle - Stacy replied in her defence - I'm not going to say a word to Randy about what we did here

- I believe in you - her father said and showed a little smile - It is a nice team. I watched some of their last year games and the games were pretty good.

- So, are you going to win the championship? - Stacy asked with a little a smile.

- Are you rotting for me or for your boyfriend? - he asked

- Mr. James Keibler, you are my father and he is my boyfriend. Boyfriends come and go, but you will always be my father - Stacy replied - I'm rotting for you, but if you don't win the championship, I want Randy to win it.

- Can you make me a favour? - James asked and Stacy nodded with her head - Do you mind go pick up in the living room some files?

- They are about what? - Stacy asked with curiosity

- My new players' information - the man answered and Stacy walked to the living room to go pick up the fillers. After some minutes, Stacy backed and put them on top of the table - Thank you

- Are any of them cute? - Stacy asked with a smile opening the files and saw her father rolling his eyes - I'm only joking - Stacy said in her defence

- I don't want you checking on my players - James replied - If I see you checking one of them, he will be out of my team

- Dad, I have a boyfriend - Stacy said without lose her smile and looked to the file that she had just opened. "Where did I see you?" Stacy thought looking to the player's photo. She was sure that she had already seen him somewhere.

- Seeing someone interesting? - James asked her daughter who took her from the photo and looked to him.

- No - Stacy answered and in that moment Kyle appeared in the kitchen

- Shouldn't you be already sleeping? - James questioned Kyle

- Why should I be sleeping and she still's wake up? - Kyle asked and walked to Stacy's side and saw the photo to where she was looking.

- Because Stacy is older than you - James answered his son - She is seventeen and you are thirteen

- No, she is sixteen. Only next month she turns seventeen - Kyle replied and then looked to Stacy - Checking someone?

- No - Stacy answered without look to her brother

- This is your new team? - Kyle asked his father looking to some photos and James nodded with his head - I use to see them playing

- How do you see them playing? - Stacy asked confused - Don't tell me you sneak out during their practices. For someone who wants to be treated as a grow up, you are a baby

- I didn't sneak out anywhere - Kyle said in his defence. James looked to the two and a smile appeared on his face. He knew the two would start fighting - If you weren't sorry worried with your friends, who were waiting for at the mall this afternoon, you would have seen them in the field playing basketball.

- Oh my god! You are checking guys now - Stacy replied making Kyle very mad

- Stacy - James whispered and Stacy looked to him

- I'm sorry - Stacy said with a little smile. "Maybe you saw him in the field this afternoon" Stacy thought to herself and a little smile appeared on her face when she looked again to the photo.

- You have a boyfriend - Kyle replied - Stop checking that guy. I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't have a chance. Randy only handles you because he wants something you don't give them

- Kyle - James said looking to his son very serious.

- I hate you Kyle - Stacy said and walked out of there to her bedroom

- Why do you need to be so mean to her? - James asked Kyle who sat in the chair where Stacy was sat before

- It is my job to make her life a living hell - Kyle answered with a little smile. This time he had won - If you had a brother dad, you would understand our relationship.

* * *

John entered in his house without make a sound. This time he wouldn't have to deal with his father. This time, he couldn't have to deal with his father or he would have the man yelling with him.

Entering in his room, John locked the door. "Damn it" John thought to himself feeling some pain in his body. The game had ended up just how he planned: he and Randy hitting each other. It was very difficult to break them apart, but their friend had done it.

"At least you hit him" John thought to himself and remembered what Randy had done to him some months ago. - It is better than nothing - John whispered to himself and let himself to fall in the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this new chapter!! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	3. Nice To Meet You

**New chapter up! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to wweluver178, Adrea019 and aquaflares21 for the reviews. YOU STILL ROCK!!!**

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

**REad and REviEw**

* * *

- I told you to don't touch me - John said when Chris hit him in his shoulder.

- He really kicked our ass - Chris said joking with John.

- I'm pretty sure that he isn't better than me - John replied.

- Are you ready for the first train? - Matt asked his friends.

- No, but I have to be ready - Chris answered and then looked to John - What will happen if someone throws you to the floor?

- I'm going to end in the hospital - John replied. He really had forgotten how it hurt to have so many bruises. "But at least all the bruises are worth" John thought to himself. He had finally hit Randy.

* * *

- Why do you always call us telling that you can't meet us? - Candice asked when Stacy walked to her side. The three girls were in the school's bathroom.

- Because I have other things to do - Stacy replied - If I hadn't gone to pick up Kyle yesterday, my parents would kill me.

- Your father would never kill you - Torrie said and Stacy turned to her - You are his golden baby girl.

- Why does everyone say it? - Stacy asked them, but both girls ignored her - Thanks - Stacy said with sarcasm and they walked to the classroom.

- Can we count with you this afternoon? - Torrie asked her friend.

Stacy showed a little smile "Someday they will stop talking with me" Stacy thought to herself - I can't - Stacy said trying to explain to them the reason - I'm going out with Randy.

- If it isn't your brother, it is Randy - Candice complained - You need to find time for us. We spent almost two months without see each other.

- I'm really sorry - Stacy said and they entered in the classroom and in that same moment the bell rang - I promise that I'll make it up to you.

* * *

Randy sat in his place in the last room in the classroom. A big smile was on his face. Once again he won. "And Cena stayed once again in second place" Randy thought to himself.

- Why are you smiling? - Cody asked his friend.

- Because life is good - Randy answered him - Once again we taught those jerks to stay out of our way.

- Do you really think that they won't do anything this time? - Cody asked and made Randy to lose his smile. Sure they would do something against them.

- They can do everything they want, we will always stay on top - Randy replied - Out and in the field! C´mon it has been years since they won the title.

In that moment Amy entered in the classroom and Randy looked to her. Amy saw he was looking to her - Do you wish something? - Amy asked Randy walking to her place.

- How is your boyfriend? - Randy asked her

- Why? - Amy asked trying to keep her calm. She hated when Randy started talking about Matt. He would always end up bashing him and there was nothing she could do because then all the class would turn against her. And she didn't have any of her friends inside the room to help her.

- I don't know...Maybe because last night someone kicked his ass - Randy commented.

- He is fine - Amy replied sitting in her place and then turned to Randy - And how are you? I saw Cena kicking your ass.

- He wishes to be able to so such thing - Randy replied with a smile only making Amy madder - You know, you should be embarrassed.

- Do you mind to explain to me why? - Amy questioned him

- Because your boyfriend is a traitor - Randy answered and in that moment the bell rang

- Don't you have more important things to do than to annoying me? - Amy said and turned to the blackboard - Why don't you mess with someone as cocky as you?

- Was it supposed to hurt my feelings? - Randy asked and Amy decided to ignore him this time. Before Randy could say something more, the teacher entered in the classroom.

* * *

- You have a lot to learn little brother - Matt said while was playing with Jeff. The classes had already finished and the two were in the town park playing.

- I think you are the one who has a lot to learn - Jeff said taking the ball from Matt's hands

- Why don't you hit him? - Trish asked Amy - I'm pretty sure that if you slap him, nothing of this will happen again.

- I'm not going to slap him - Amy said with a smile - I'm not going to lose my time with him.

- He has a girlfriend, right? - Trish asked and Amy nodded with her head - How does the girl handles him?

- Maybe he is nice with her - Amy said looking to Trish. Sharing a look to the two started laughing.

- What the hell is going on there? - Jeff asked looking to Trish and Amy.

- A little distraction - Matt replied and this time it was him, who took the ball from Jeff's hands.

* * *

Stacy threw her uniform to her bed and very quickly changed her clothes. She wasn't going to meet Randy in her school uniform. Changing her clothes very quickly, she ran from her room.

- Where are you going? - Kyle asked when saw Stacy

- You don't have anything to do with it - Stacy replied walking out of her own house. She looked to her clock "I'm already late" Stacy thought to herself. "He will get mad with me".

* * *

- It seems that I was punished for something - John said entering in his uncle's dinner - I guess you will have to handle me here.

- What did you do this time to your father? - his uncle asked.

- I have no idea - John answered with a smile and the man stayed looking to him - I arrived home very late last night.

- If you know that your father gets mad with you, why do you always do everything to make him mad with you? - he asked him.

- Uncle Felix, I have no idea about what you are talking - John said - What do you want me to do?

- Stay in the balcony without to do nothing stupid - the man answered John

- Sure - John said getting ready for his father's punishment. "Does he really think it is a punishment?" John thought when saw some of his high school friends entering there.

* * *

- Only more five minutes and I promise you that we will get out of here - Randy said kissing Stacy's lips.

- Fine - Stacy said and showed a fake smile and Randy walked to the field again. "He wanted to spend time with me, and I wanted to spend time with him. I can't believe I ended up in this stupid match" Stacy thought to herself. It wasn't like she didn't like basketball. She used to play it, until to break her ankle. But she wanted to do something with Randy, not staying in the balconies watching the game.

Looking around, she saw a dinner with some teenagers around. "I'm going to the bathroom, and I'll be right back" Stacy thought and looked to Randy. She was sure he wasn't going to notice that she wasn't there.

Stacy entered in the small dinner and walked to the bathroom. Washing her face, she looked to the mirror "Just make the game end" Stacy thought to herself fixing her hair and walked out of the bathroom. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see to where she was going and ended up hitting in someone.

- I'm sorry - Stacy said in a whisper very embarrassed almost blushing. "Just my luck" Stacy thought to herself and looked to person, who was at her front. She was sure that knew him from somewhere.

- You don't to say I'm sorry. I wasn't seeing to where I was going - the boy said noticing she was blushing and showed a smile. "I saw you somewhere" John thought to himself and then remembered the girl in the park arguing with a young boy. It was her.

- I'm really sorry - Stacy said once again.

- Are you new here? - John asked her trying to make her comfortable. He was sure that never saw her there.

- I never came here - Stacy told him and looked around - It is a nice place.

- Believe me, it wouldn't be a nice place if you worked here - John replied

- You work here? - Stacy asked him.

- Kind of - John said. He wouldn't tell her that he worked there when his father was mad with him or decided to punish him. - Well, I would love to say "nice to meet you", but I don't even know your name.

- Stacy - Stacy answered and a little smile appeared on her face with his words

- I'm John - John said and smiled - Nice to meet you Stacy.

- Nice to meet you too John - Stacy said - I have to go.

- Hope to see you around here again - John said.

- I'll try to come again - Stacy said without lose her smile and then walked out of the dinner leaving John behind. "Oh my God!" Stacy thought to herself and turned around just to see him once again. He was one his father's players.

* * *

- Kelly won't like it - Brie whispered looking to John and Stacy. The two twins where lunching in the dinner.

- She won't like it at all - Nikki said and then watched Stacy leaving the dinner - Should we tell her?

- If we don't tell her, we will be bad friends - Brie said.

- But if we tell her that we saw John being too friendly with other girl, she will get sad - Nikki replied.

- Well, we will figure out what we should do - Brie said with a little smile.

* * *

- Where were you? - Randy asked when saw Stacy backing to the stands

- I went to that dinner over there - Stacy answered and pointed to the dinner - Did the game already finish?

- Yes - Randy said looking to the place to where she was looking. He knew that place very well, in fact, it was a place that he would never enter - You can't enter in there again.

- Why? - Stacy asked confused.

- Because everyone there, is a bunch of assholes and jerks - Randy replied.

- How can you say those things about people you don't even know? - Stacy questioned him.

- I know them pretty well - Randy said - Half of people in there would love to see half of our team in the hospital. Do you want to be nice with people who want to see your boyfriend in a wheelchair?

- Stop behind so dramatic - Stacy said and kissed his cheek - Do you have time for me now?

- Yes - Randy said with a smile and kissed her.

* * *

- I have new neighbours - Candice told Torrie looking by her bedroom's window to the house on front of hers. They were talking by cell phone.

- How are they? - Torrie asked.

- Well, two parents and three kids - Candice explained when saw the couple and three teenagers picking up boxes to bring inside the house - Two boys and a girl. The older boy looks hot.

- Finally something interesting in your neighbour - Torrie said with a smile on her lips.

- Yes, you are right - Candice said with a smile and then lost her smile when saw the older kissing the blonde girl with pink and black hanks - Do brothers and sisters kiss each other?

- Is better you ask it to Stacy, but I'm pretty that she doesn't kiss Kyle - Torrie said confused - Why did you ask me it?

- Because after all the girl isn't his sister, it is his girlfriend - Candice said without take his eyes from the couple.

* * *

- Do you want me to take you home? - Felix asked his nephew.

- No - John answered locking the door - Could I spend the night in your couch?

- I'm sure your aunt will love to have you around the house - the man replied and the two walked to the car.

- Just make sure she calls to my father and tells him that I'm going to spend the night there - John said. Last thing he wanted was his father yelling with him once again.

- If you start doing what he wants, he wouldn't spend his life mad with you - Felix told John opening the car.

- It doesn't make part of my plans to be a good son - John said with a smile entering in the car.

* * *

- Thanks for bringing me home - Stacy said taking the seat bell and looked to Randy.

- What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't bring you home? - Randy asked getting closer of her.

- A bad one - Stacy answered with a smile and kissed his lips and in that moment they heard someone knocking on the car's window. Looking to her side, she saw Kyle.

- I'm going to end up killing your brother one day - Randy said looking to the two who was smiling

- Don't worry because I'm going to kill him first - Stacy said opening the car door with hope it would hit Kyle, but the boy noticed what she was trying to do and moved to other place - See you tomorrow - Stacy said giving him a quickly kiss and then walked out of the car.

- Bye - Randy said and then looked to Kyle who didn't stop looking to him - Do you want something?

- You hurt my sister and I kick your ass - Kyle advised Randy and then walked out to inside the house. A smirk appeared on Randy's face looking to the kid. Turning on the car, he left to his house.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. John and stacy shared their first conversation. And can you guess about who was Candice talking about? I think it is pretty easy to know who was the couple.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	4. Orton's Girlfriend

**Hi! I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you everyone enjoys it.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks to layali86, ?, wweluver178, aquaflares21 and Adrea019 for the lovely reviews. THANKS!!! :)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Next Day**

- I have a proposal to you - James said sitting at his daughter's side around the table during the breakfast.

- Are you finally let me to have a car license? - Stacy asked with a smile.

- Only in your dreams - he replied and Stacy lost her smile - Do you want to come to see my team's train this afternoon?

- I thought you were afraid because I could tell Randy your tactics - Stacy said.

- Do you want to come or not? - James asked Stacy once again.

- Sure - Stacy answered showing a little smile.

* * *

- Do you know who she is? - Kelly asked the twins. They had just told her that saw John talking with a blonde girl in the past day.

- Well, she doesn't attend this school - Brie answered and looked to Nikki.

- But we have the feeling we already saw her somewhere - Nikki added.

- Just my luck - Kelly said leaving the two behind. They were ready to follow her, when Katie walked to them.

- Hi - Katie said with a smile - I heard what you have been saying about me.

- What did we say about you? - Brie asked in a whisper.

- Witchcraft - Katie answered getting closer of them. The two started walking behind - Is better you to be look out - with those words Katie left the two very scared and walked out of there.

- Oh my God - Nikki said and looked to Brie - She will try to put a spell on us. Oh my God.

* * *

**At Afternoon**

- I already came here - Stacy said following her father inside the GYM.

- It is better you don't say the name of your boyfriend around here - James said walking to his office and Stacy followed him.

- I know it - Stacy replied and James opened the office and let Stacy enter.

- And it is better you don't distract my players - James added.

- Why would I distract them? - Stacy asked looking around the office. Seeing a picture where her father was, she walked to it - What did mom see on you with this hair?

- Leave the photo alone - James said.

- How do you want me to leave it alone? You look too funny - Stacy said laughing and heard a knock on the door. Turning to the door, she saw a man who had the same age as her father.

- I hope I'm not interrupting anything - the man said and looked to Stacy's father - Long time since I saw you.

- What are you doing here? - James asked him.

- I want to talk with you - the man answered.

- Dad, I'm going to the stands - Stacy said with a smile and walked out of the office.

- She grew up - he said and sat on a chair and Stacy's father did the same thing.

- More than I wanted - James said with a smile - So, what is going on Cena?

* * *

- Your father is here - Matt said when they were walking out of the locker room to the GYM.

- I swear to God that one day I'm going ending up killing him - John exclaimed.

- I think you are the one who will end up dead - Chris replied with a smile.

- Shut up! - Matt ordered Chris and hit him in the back of his head.

- Why? - Chris asked turning around to his friends. When he looked to the front again, someone opened a door. The door hit his nose. Losing his balance, Chris fell to the floor.

- Damn it! - Chris exclaimed with his hands covering his nose.

- I'm so sorry! - Stacy said concerned looking to the boy.

- Don't worry, he will survive - John said and then looked to Stacy and a smile appeared on his face.

- Are you fine? - Stacy asked Chris.

- He is fine - Matt answered helping him to back to his feet.

- You…- Chris was saying, but before could say something John hit him.

- Do you see he is fine! - John said trying to make Stacy feel comfortable. It seemed a thing he would always do every time he saw her.

- He doesn't look fine - Stacy said.

- Believe me, he is fine - John said once again - May I ask you what are you doing here?

Matt and Chris looked to each other confused. Did John know her? Before Stacy could answer, they heard two voices behind them.

- Great - John whispered when noticed that one of those voices belonged to his father.

- What happened here? - James asked looking to Chris who stilled with his hands covering his nose.

- Chris fell to the floor - John answered very quickly.

James looked to the way how Stacy was looking to Chris. He was sure she had something to do with it - I don't even want to know why he fell to the floor - James said - Go to the GYM.

- Sure - Matt said. When the three were walking to the GYM, John's father grabbed his arm.

- I want to see you at home after the practice - he whispered his son and then looked to James - Nice to talk with you again and nice to see your daughter.

With those words, John looked to Stacy "She is his daughter" John thought very surprised. Stacy looked to him and smiled.

- If you don't mind I have to go - John said his father and walked to the GYM.

- Once again nice to see you - the man said and walked out of leaving James and Stacy behind.

- Do you want to tell me something? - James asked his daughter.

- No - Stacy answered with a little smile. "Am I the only feeling that something is going on between those two?" Stacy thought to herself thinking in John and his father.

* * *

- Do you know her? - Matt asked John when he walked to their side on the GYM.

- We talked by five minutes yesterday - John answered picking up the basket ball. "She is Randy's girlfriend" John thought to himself. Before school started, when he found out who was going to be the new coach, he heard someone saying that his daughter was Randy's girlfriend.

- Do you mind explain it better? - Matt asked.

- She went to my uncle's dinner yesterday and I was there. We accidentally crashed into each other and then we talked for some minutes - John explained to Matt.

- Only that? - Matt asked and John looked to him confused - I don't know if you noticed, but she is here.

- Yes, and I don't know if you noticed, but her father is our coach - John replied - So, are you going to keep talking or are we going to play? - with those words John threw the ball to Matt's hands.

* * *

Candice was at her door's house looking to the new neighbours' house. In that moment she saw the older boy walking out of the house. A little smile appeared on her face. "Why don't you go present yourself?" a voice asked inside her head. It was what Candice what to do, but she didn't have courage.

The boy, who was in the other side of the street, saw Candice looking to him. Looking to her, he smiled. Candice smiled back and very quickly entered inside her house. "At least he already noticed me" Candice thought to herself walking to her bedroom.

* * *

- So, how is Punk's new house? - Trish asked Ashley. Trish, Ashley and Amy were hanging out in the town mall.

- Helping putting boxes inside the house doesn't make me to have an opinion about it - Ashley answered - I only noticed that the neighbourhood looked nice.

- Is better you to be look out with the neighbours - Amy said and Ashley looked to her confused - Someone can try to steal your Punky.

- How funny - Ashley said with sarcasm - He moved to a new neighbourhood, he didn't move to the Playboy Mansion.

- Who knows - Trish said only making Ashley "madder".

- I'm going to buy ice cream - Ashley replied leaving the other two behind and walked to the food zone.

- We are good friends, aren't we? - Amy asked Trish while they were following Ashley. The two looked to each other and then started laughing.

* * *

- It's her - Brie said sitting on the stands to see the practice. Nikki looked to the place to where her twin sister was looking. There it was the girl with whom John talked last day.

- Who is who? - Kelly asked her friends sitting at their side.

- That girl - Nikki said pointing to Stacy and Kelly looked to her - She was the girl with whom we saw John talking.

- Oh my God...Are you sure? - Kelly said looking to Stacy. She knew who she was. She had seen her in the basketball games, more precisely in the other side of the stands cheering for Orton's team.

- You know her? - Nikki asked surprised.

- I know her face - Kelly replied - She is Orton's girlfriend.

- How do you know it? - Brie asked with curiosity.

- Well, I already saw her cheering for his team and I saw them kissing each other in the game where John dislocated his shoulder - Kelly said and looked to John and then looked again to Stacy - What the hell was he doing with her?

- They were talking - the two twins said at the same time.

- She is the enemy - Kelly exclaimed - How did she enter here? She can go tell her boyfriend's team their tactics.

- Maybe they don't know who she is - Nikki said.

- Well, I'll make sure they will know who she is - Kelly replied without take her eyes from Stacy who was looking to the basketball field.

* * *

- So, what did you think? - James asked Stacy when they were in the car. They were going to pick Kyle - Which one did you think it was the best?

- I'm not going to answer - Stacy replied. She had only paid attention to one of the players, and she was paid more attention to him than to the way how he played. "You have a boyfriend" a voice said inside her head - I thought everyone played nice.

- Did you even pay attention to the game? - James asked. Stacy used to be a lot more talkative when they were talking about his teams.

- Yes, I did - Stacy said in her defence - Who was the man who talked with you?

- An old friend. We played together in the same team during high school. - James answered - His son is in my team. He has talent.

- Oh - Stacy exclaimed. Maybe it wasn't a good topic to talk about. - So, who is his son? - James looked to her confused. Didn't she see them talking? - His name - Stacy said very quickly. "Like you don't know it" Stacy thought with a little smile.

- John Cena - James answered and Stacy lost her smile. "Cena?" Stacy thought to herself. She had heard that name a lot of times from Randy's mouth. For what she knew Randy didn't tolerate that guy, and by what his friends said, the feeling was mutual.

- Did he only enter in the team this year? - Stacy asked remembering the final game. It was between the two teams, but she didn't remember to see John playing or sat in the bench. "Well, you arrived some minutes late" Stacy thought.

- Why do you ask? - James asked with curiosity.

- I don't remember seeing him in the final game - Stacy answered.

- Do you really want to know? - James asked and Stacy looked to him confused - Two minutes after the game to start, he was thrown against the juries' table and dislocated his shoulder.

- Who threw him? - Stacy asked with curiosity.

- Your boyfriend - James replied and Stacy stayed without know what to say.

- I'm pretty sure it wasn't on purpose - Stacy said defending Randy.

- I didn't say he did it on purpose - James said stopping the car and some minutes after Kyle arrived - How was your day? - James asked when Kyle entered inside the car.

- Boring - Kyle answered - Why do I need school?

- Two school days and you are already bored? - Stacy asked and looked to her brother who was sat in the backseats - You must be the laziest person I ever met.

- Dad, did someone switched Stacy when she was a baby? I'm pretty sure that she isn't my sister - Kyle replied and James rolled his eyes. "And here they go" he thought to himself turning on the car.

- I don't know if you already noticed, but I'm older than you. It is easier you to be the one who was changed at the hospital - Stacy replied - And don't forget: I'm the one with talent - Stacy said referring to the basketball.

- Last time I checked, to screw guys isn't a talent - Kyle said a big smile on his face.

- You really have a dirty mouth - Stacy said and looked to her father - Aren't you going to do something about this? He is your son.

- I thought someone switched me with other baby in the maternity - Kyle replied.

- Dad - Stacy said once again and James ignored his two kids. He loved them to death, but sometimes those two could make him insane.

* * *

- Are you coming with us? - Chris asked John.

- I have to go home, or I'm death - John answered and walked out of the locker room. When he walked out of the GYM, John saw Kelly walking to him.

- Nice practice - Kelly said with a big smile.

- Thanks - John replied.

- So, why was Orton's girlfriend here? - Kelly asked John while the two were walking out of school. "I'm pretty sure he doesn't know it" Kelly thought to herself. - I thought people, who don't study here, can't enter in the school.

- She is our coach's daughter - John explained to Kelly.

- Why did he leave her to watch the practice? I don't understand a lot about basketball, but she can tell Orton something - Kelly exclaimed.

- I'm sure her father wouldn't leave her to watch the practice, if she was the kind of girl to tell her boyfriend what happened during it - John said and Kelly rolled her eyes.

- You are really a guy - Kelly said and John looked to her confused - Just because she has a pretty face, it doesn't mean she is a good girl.

- Are you talking by experience? - John asked and Kelly stayed without know what to say. "It wasn't the way how you expected, but he ended up telling that you are pretty" Kelly thought blushing a little - Do you want me to go home with you?

- Sure - Kelly said with a little smile on her face.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	5. A Fun Weekend I

**NEW CHAPTER UP!!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and a BIG THANKS to everyone who left a review (layali86, evilresa16, wweluver178, Adrea019 and aquaflares21). **

**As always I hope you like this chapter...Don't forget to tell me your opinion about it.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Some Days Later**

- Candice, is everything fine with you? - Stacy asked looking confused to her friend. The three girls were in the tea shop where they used to reunite.

- What? - Candice asked confused.

- I'm the one who uses to be quiet - Stacy said and looked to Torrie who was laughing - What are you hiding?

- Candice has a crush on her new neighbour - Torrie revealed to Stacy.

- Why didn't you tell me? - Stacy asked Candice - I thought we were friends.

- I don't have a crush on anyone - Candice replied a little mad with Torrie.

- She is trying to deny it because he has a girlfriend - Torrie exclaimed only making Candice even more mad.

- Now it is my time to say "I thought we were friends" - Candice replied looking to her juice - I don't have a crush on a guy who has a girlfriend.

Stacy and Torrie shared a look and in that moment three girls entered in the tea shop. One of them was blonde and the other two were twins. Stacy remembered them from the basketball practice.

- Let's change subject - Torrie said looking to Stacy - Are you already able to back to the team again?

- Do you really think so? - Stacy asked with sarcasm - Every time I try to play, my ankle stars hurting me. Believe me, it is very frustrating.

- We know how much basket means to you - Candice said with a little smile - I guess your father is frustrated as you.

- He acts as he is fine with it, but he isn't - Stacy said remembering the day when she broke her ankle - Basketball it is a family business.

- Thank God I don't have any family business - Torrie exclaimed - So, today it is Saturday. What are you going to do this night?

- I'm going to stay home, watching movies - Candice answered.

- I'm going to meet Randy - Stacy told her friends.

- Are you finally giving in? - Candice asked with a malicious smile. Looking to her friends, Stacy lost the smile that was on her face - C'mon Stacy you have been together since last year.

- I'm not ready for it - Stacy replied a little mad. "Why are they always doing this question?" Stacy thought to herself - Randy knows it and he doesn't mind.

- Do you really think he doesn't mind? - Torrie asked - You have been together for so long. Until now, he only saw you with your bikini and it was because you were on the beach.

- I'm going to the bathroom - Stacy said and walked from her friends' side. Entering in the bathroom, Stacy turned on the water and washed her face. "Why can't they respect my decision?" Stacy thought a little hurt her friends. In that moment, a blonde girl entered in the bathroom. She walked to her side and took from her purse an eyeliner.

- Do we already know each other? - the blonde girl asked Stacy who looked to her - Because you really look familiar.

- You look familiar too - Stacy said trying to put a smile on her face. After some minutes of silence, the blonde girl talked.

- Oh my god! You are the coach's daughter! I'm Kelly, nice to meet you - Kelly said taking her eyes from the mirror and looked to Stacy - I saw you in the stands in one of the practices.

- Oh - Stacy exclaimed. "I know you from other place" Stacy thought and remembered some basketball games. She was one of the cheerleaders.

- You are Orton's girlfriend too, right? - Kelly asked and Stacy nodded with her head. "Like I didn't know it" Kelly thought - How do you handle him?

- What? - Stacy asked confused.

- Well, I'm already hearing bad things about him - Kelly explained to Stacy - Is he really a jackass?

- No - Stacy said losing her smile - Who told you it?

- John Cena. He plays in your father's team. Don't you know him? - Kelly asked.

- No - Stacy said and Kelly almost lost her smile. She tried to make sure Stacy wouldn't notice it - Well, nice to meet you! - with those words Stacy walked out of the bathroom. Kelly turned again to the mirror. "Why did she lie?" Kelly thought to herself.

* * *

- What did I tell about to arrive late at home? - John's father asked when he entered in the kitchen. John had just woken up. - I told you I didn't want you walking in the street until so late.

- I wasn't walking in the street - John replied "And here he goes" John thought to himself already knowing what to expect.

- John, I can decide to lock you inside this house. I would only let you to walk out of it to go to school. I wouldn't let you go to the practices - he threatened and John rolled his eyes. "Why can't he to record it? He always says the same" John thought - And is better you start respecting me because I'm your father.

- Sure - John said and walked to the fridge. By the way how his father was looking to him, he already knew, what was going to happen to him. The older man wanted to say something, but John didn't let him - Am I going to work this night?

- No - he answered making John surprised - I already realized that it isn't a punishment for you. Don't try to get out today - with those words he walked out of the kitchen leaving John behind. "I must be adopted" John thought to himself.

* * *

**At Night**

- Trish, I'm going to end up burning those magazines - Amy advised Trish. As their boyfriends weren't in town that weekend, they decided to spend their night in Amy's house. Usually at night they would hang out.

- Don't you want to know if Matt is your Prince Charming? - Trish asked her friend with a teen magazine on her hands. Trish was sat on the floor, while Amy was looking for something for them to watch - Don't you want to know if it is forever? Don't you want to make sure that the relationship works?

- I don't need a stupid magazine to tell me how to make my relationship to work - Amy replied searching for a DVD on the shelf.

- They use to give useful advises - Trish exclaimed trying to call Amy's attention.

- No, they don't - Amy said and sat at Trish's side and took the magazine from her hands - These titles are stupid: "How to Make Sure It Is Forever", "Ten Signs to Know He Is The One". Girls, who read these magazines and follow what they say, lost the blossom of a real relationship.

- How romantic - Trish joked laughing - Why don't you write an article about how a real relationship blossoms?

- Which one do you want to see? - Amy asked Trish ignoring her last words. It was better to change subject.

- Let me see - Trish said looking to the two movies Amy had one her hands - "Nightmare on Elm Street" or "Friday the 13th". Those are horror movies. You are a romantic girl! Don't you have romantic movies?

- No - Amy said putting on her feet - I'm going to kitchen. The popcorn must be ready. When I back, I hope you had already chosen one of those two.

"Jason or Freddy?" Trish thought to herself looking to the two horror movies. "I always preferred Freddy".

* * *

- If my father calls you, you need to tell him that you called me telling that you needed my help around here - John advised his uncle.

- Why? - he asked with curiosity - What did you do now?

- Just tell him it - John told him - Is better you don't know what is going on. Is better you believe in me.

- My brother will get mad with me because of you - Felix said, but John ignored him and walked to the table where Chris was.

When he arrived there, John noticed that Chris was looking with a lot of attention to another table. He looked to the same place and then a smile appeared on his lips - The witch? - John asked Chris sitting at his front and for the first time Chris noticed his presence.

- Why do people say she is a witch? - Chris asked taking his eyes from Kate and looked to John - Just because she wears black, it doesn't mean she is one. People should stop with those rumours. I feel bad for her! She doesn't have a normal life because people are always putting her aside.

John stayed without say a word. He didn't know why, but it was hard for him to picture Chris and Katie together - Can we change subject? - John said very quickly. He really didn't want to continue talking about Katie and all those rumours about her being a witch.

- The twins are always saying she is a witch - Chris said and John rolled his eyes - Do you think it can be truth?

- Well, I only know that next week we have our first game and I hope you don't spend the game thinking if Katie can be a witch or not - John replied.

- You don't need to worry with it - Chris exclaimed - What are you doing here? - Chris asked John - I thought your father would lock inside your house after last night.

- I was supposed to be locked - John told him.

- I'm so going to end going to your funeral - Chris joked with John - I try to make sure that my parents don't get mad with me. You make everything to make sure your father gets mad with you.

- Do you want to change parents? - John asked.

- No - Chris said very quickly and in that moment Kelly and the two twins walked to their side.

- Can we sit? - Kelly asked them with a smile on her face.

- Sure - Chris said and the three girls sat around the table. Nikki sat at Chris's side and Brie sat at her side. Kelly sat at John's side.

- She is looking to us - Brie whispered to her twin sister Katie was looking to their table with a smile on her lips - I'm sure she is putting a spell on hers right now.

- Don't look to her! Maybe if we don't look to her, the spell won't work - Nikki whispered back and Chris heard what they said.

- So, she is really a witch? - Chris asked them and the two twins looked to him.

- For God sake - John mumbled. He couldn't believe they were going to start to talk about it again. Kelly who heard him smiled.

- Don't worry...I have those two talking about witchcraft all the time - Kelly told him.

- She is trying to put a spell on us - Nikki said in their defence.

- Don't you see the way how she is looking to us? - Brie asked Kelly. Without Katie to notice, Kelly turned around. When she turned to the table once again she was smiling - Did you see it?

- Yes - Kelly said with sarcasm "I don't think she is looking to you" Kelly thought to herself and then looked to Chris "She is looking to him" - She is really trying to put a spell on you - Kelly said. It could be noticed that she was joking with the twins by her voice tone.

- I'm going to get something to drink - John said putting on his feet - Do you want something? - John asked them. If he heard them talking once again about Katie being a witch, he would end up killing them.

* * *

"I shouldn't have agreed with this" Stacy thought to herself. After walk out of the movie theatre, Randy had convinced her to take a walk in the car. When he stopped the car, she noticed he had brought her to a quiet and hide place. Stacy had the feeling with was a place where couples used to go to get privacy.

- What do you think? - Randy asked getting closer of Stacy.

- What do I think about what? - Stacy questioned him. "You look naive sometimes, but you aren't that much" a voice said inside Stacy's head, but the blonde decided to ignore it.

- About this place - Randy answered and a little smile appeared on Stacy's face - I thought you would like it. It is quiet and you love quiet places.

- It seems a nice place - Stacy said looking to the outside by the car window. It was too dark to know if it was a nice place or not, but it was better to give him a positive answer - Are we going outside?

- It is too cold outside - Randy replied holding her hand - I thought we could stay here talking or...- Randy got closer of Stacy and kissed her lips. He didn't bring her to talk, he had another plans on his head - What do you prefer? - Randy asked when he broke apart.

- I...- Stacy tried to answer him, but his lips went against hers once again. Randy pushed Stacy to him. "It is everything fine. He is only kissing you! Nothing you never did" Stacy thought to herself. In that moment she felt Randy's hand under her sweater - Randy - Stacy whispered when he finally let her lips - Is better you stop - the blonde girl advised him.

- C'mon Stace - Randy said and started kissing her once again. He kissed her lips and continued his way to her neck.

- Randy, stop it - Stacy advised him once again and tried to push him way from her, but he was stronger than her - Randy - she said, but he ignored her.

With some difficulty, Stacy unlocked the car's door. When Randy took his hands of her to get closer, Stacy opened the door and walked out of the car. Before Randy could follow her, Stacy ran away from him, even without know to where she was going.

* * *

**So, do you prefer Freddy or Jason??? LOL**

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be the second part of this chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	6. A Fun Weekend II

**Hi!!! I' back with a new chapter and I can't wait to know what you think about it. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thank you to ****layali86, ****aquaflares21**, **wweluver178** **and** **evilresa16**** for the reviews. YOU ARE AMAZING!!! :)**

**Don't forget it: This chapter is the second part of the last one.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

"I'm going to kill that kid" Felix thought looking to John. Putting his cell phone on top of the balcony, he walked to John's table.

- I have to talk with you - he told his nephew - Right now - with those words he walked to the balcony once again.

- What did you do now? - Chris asked his friend.

- I'll be right back - John said putting on his feet and walked to his uncle. By his face, he knew what he was going to tell him - So, what happened?

- What happened? - he asked with sarcasm - What happened? Your father forbade you to leave home. And here you are! He called me.

- Didn't you tell him what I told you to tell him? - John questioned him and saw his uncle looking to him very mad - I guess you didn't do it.

- When will you stop with it? - Felix exclaimed. John tried to answer, but he didn't let him - If you want your father to trust in you, you need to stop acting as a child.

- Well, my father thinks I'm a child, so I need to act as one - John replied - If you lived in the same house as him, he would understand me.

- I'm his brother. We already lived together - Felix said.

- Not, after what happened - John exclaimed remembering what happened some years ago. After his mother's death, his father changed and started making his life a living hell - What did he tell you? Does he want me to go home? - John asked without want to talk about his mother with his uncle.

- I convinced him to let you stay in my house - Felix told him - This night you aren't going to need to handle him, but tomorrow it will be another story.

- Thanks - John said and walked to his friends.

- Did happen something wrong? - Kelly asked concerned when John sat at her side.

- No, it is everything fine - John answered and showed a fake smile.

* * *

"I can't believe he did this to me" Stacy thought to herself very mad with Randy and with herself. After the movie, she should have gone home. But after all, she didn't know to where he was going to take her and she didn't know what he was going to try to do.

"You are really stupid" a voice said inside her head, but she ignored it. In that moment, she only wanted to go home. "If you haven't left your purse inside his car, you could ask someone to come to pick you up" the same voice said and this time she didn't ignore it.

- What am I going to do? - Stacy whispered to herself and looked around. She had a slight idea of where was. She had been there some weeks ago with Randy, when he went to play basketball with some friends.

"I only need to find a phone" she thought and a little smile crossed her face. Randy had told her to not go there anymore, but she needed to call someone. "After all, if it wasn't you, I wouldn't be here trying to get home". Crossing the street, Stacy walked to the dinner.

* * *

- It seems, it is time for me to go - Chris said putting on his feet - Does someone want to go with me? - he asked looking to his friends.

The Twins looked to Kelly and very quickly put on their feet - We can go with you - Nikki said and picked up her purse and Brie did the same thing.

- See you tomorrow - Brie said with a little smile and then the three students walked out of the small dinner. Some seconds after, Katie walked out of there too.

- Someone likes your friend - Kelly said looking to Katie - She wasn't trying to put a spell on the twins, she was looking to him.

- Why did the rumour start? - John asked and Kelly looked to him confused - About Katie being a witch.

- Well, she had a voodoo doll inside her gym bag - Kelly told him - Her class mates saw it and started telling she was a witch - "And I'm one of those girls" Kelly thought to herself. If she knew people would keep saying Katie was a witch during so many years, she wouldn't have started such rumour with the other girls.

- I just can't wait for that rumour to finish - John mumbled.

- Why does it annoy you so much? - Kelly asked him with curiosity - After all, it doesn't have anything to do with you.

- Well, I just think rumours are stupid - John replied and in that moment someone entered in the dinner. As he was against the door, he didn't see who was.

- May I use the phone? - a blonde girl asked Felix.

- Yes - the man answered with a smile - You can find it at bathroom's side.

"Is better he to stay without know that you are one of the girls who started the rumour" Kelly thought a little worried - Well, it is late - Kelly said with a smile - I think I have to go home - she exclaimed hoping John to escort her home - Aren't you going home?

- No - John replied - I need to wait for my uncle.

- It seems I'll have to go home alone - Kelly said and looked by the window - I'll have to go home alone at night.

- Eve and her boyfriend are over there. You can ask them to go home with you - John told her looking to a table and saw the two teenagers ready to talk out of there - I have to go inside. See you tomorrow - with those words he walked to the balcony.

"Doesn't he have a clue that I like him?" Kelly asked to herself looking to John a little mad. "Why don't I send him to hell? Oh, that's right, I like him"

* * *

- Answer please - Stacy exclaimed very worried. No one was answering the phone at her house. "I can't believe I'm going to call him" Stacy thought to herself and called Kyle.

After some moments waiting, she heard Kyle's voice from the other side - The Amazing Kyle can't answer now. Please call later.

"Every child asks their parents for a brother or sister. I didn't ask my parents for one, but they decided to have Kyle" Stacy thought very mad. "I'll have to go home alone at night".

Walking to the main room, she saw three teenagers walking out of the dinner. She walked to the balcony to thank the man who let her use the phone.

- Hi - John said appearing from the back room.

- Hi - Stacy said and showed a little smile.

- After all, you decided to come back here again - John said walking to her. The two stayed face-to-face only with the balcony between them.

- It seems I came back - Stacy replied - Do you know who is the man who was here? I have to go home, but I want to thank him to let me use the phone.

- I can tell him it for you - John said.

- Thanks - Stacy said and was ready to walk out of the dinner, but something stopped her. She had to ask him something - May I ask you something?

- Sure - John answered with curiosity. What did she want to tell him?

- I don't know how to ask it - Stacy said and bid her lip.

- Just ask - John said with a smile - I'm pretty sure I'm going to answer to you.

- How is your arm? - Stacy asked very quickly. It wasn't what she wanted to ask him. She wanted to ask him why he hated Randy and he hated him too. But if Randy didn't tell her, why should him?

- It is fine - John answered a little surprised with her question - Do you want to ask me something more?

- Did he do it on purpose? - Stacy questioned him very worried. "Because if he did it, you have a reason to insult him" she thought remember the talk she had with Kelly in that same morning.

- No - John answered very quickly. "If he hadn't that smirk on his face after throw me against the jury table, maybe it was the truth" John thought to himself - May I ask you something?

- Sure - Stacy said.

- Why don't you ask me what you really want to ask? - John asked her without lose his smile - Why don't you ask me why I hate your boyfriend and he hates me? - Stacy stayed without know what to say. How could he know it was her question? - Did you ever see our games?

- Not all...I usually had my own games - Stacy told him.

- Your own games? - John asked her with curiosity - Are you a cheerleader for your school?

- No. I play basketball...Well, I used to play - Stacy revealed.

- May I know why don't you play anymore? - John questioned her.

- I broke my ankle - Stacy answered "It is easy to talk with you" Stacy thought to herself - It stars hurting me every time I decided to play.

- I'm sorry for ask - John replied.

- You don't need to apologize. I answered because I wanted - Stacy said with a little smile - It is better I go. It is a long way until my house.

- You are going home alone at this hour? - John asked very surprised - Don't you think it is too late to walk home alone?

- I can take care of myself - Stacy replied "Well, if Randy hadn't decided to act as a jerk and my family had answered my calls, I wouldn't go home alone" Stacy thought.

- I know we don't know each other, but I can take you home if you want to - John proposed to Stacy - I know you don't like me because your boyfriend doesn't like me, but I'm a nice guy and I can take you home.

- I guess I have to accept - Stacy said "Randy is going to get mad with me if he finds about it. But he doesn't have the right to get mad with me after what happened".

- I don't want to interrupt, but we are going to close - the man who told Stacy where the phone was said.

- Rude uncle, nice girl who is my coach's daughter - John said presenting Stacy to his uncle.

- Is James your father? - Felix asked very surprised and Stacy nodded with her head - I'm getting old.

- Yes, you are getting old and boring - John replied and his uncle hit him in the shoulder, the one who Randy had dislocated. "I'm going to end killing Randy" John thought feeling some pain. He wanted to say something, but then Stacy would realize he lied when said it was everything fine. Sometimes, it used to hurt him.

- Say "Hi" to your father to me - Felix said and then looked to John - Get ready because we are going to leave.

- I meet at home - John said - I'm going to take her home.

- Your father is going to kill, if he hears about it - Felix said backing to the back room.

- Well, he won't hear about it, so he won't end up killing me - John whispered and Stacy heard him.

- May I know about what are you talking? - Stacy asked confused.

- Less you know you know about what are we talking, better for you - John answered and walked to the main door and Stacy followed him. The two walked to a garage at the dinner's side. "My beloved father doesn't let me drive it" John said looking to his motorbike.

- I'm not the kind of girl who doesn't like to not know what is going on - Stacy replied trying to know about what they were talking.

- I'm not allowed to drive it - John said giving Stacy the helmet - The old man told me I couldn't drive it some months ago. Don't even ask me the reason because I really don't know.

- Your father and you don't get along, right? - Stacy questioned him with the helmet on her hands.

- That's right. We have different opinions about life and everything I do makes him mad. I'm the son he wishes have never had - John told Stacy and stayed a little surprised with his answer. He had never told such thing to anyone.

- Do you want to take my brother home? Because then your father would realize you aren't the son he wished never have. Kyle is the last son someone wants to have - Stacy replied.

- Is what your parents say about your brother? - John exclaimed.

- No - Stacy answered smiling - It is what I say because he is the worst brother someone can have. He controls me more than my parents do. And he is younger than me

- Well, let me take you home before your brother wakes up and realizes you aren't home at this hour - John replied with a smile.

* * *

After leaving Stacy in her house, John drove to his uncle's house. Opening the door with the extra key that was hidden under the carpet, John entered inside the house and saw his uncle sat on the living room couch.

- I'm back - John said and sat on the other couch.

- Will your father need to worry with that girl? - Felix asked him.

- No - John answered very quickly - She is my coach's daughter and she has a boyfriend.

- Which one of the reasons can make me sure she won't be a headache to your father? - Felix questioned his nephew - Did you forget what happens when you have a girlfriend?

- That is why I don't have a girlfriend - John replied - And she is my coach's daughter. Dating the coach's daughter, it is the same thing as wish to be dead.

- So, you aren't worried with her boyfriend? - Felix asked.

- Why are you doing so many questions? - John exclaimed.

- Because I'm the one who ends up defending from your father. I'm trying to make sure that you aren't flirting with a girl who has a boyfriend. Because then the boyfriend appears and you will have big problems - Felix explained to John - And most important, your father will know about it and you will be dead. Did you understand?

- Yes, I did - John replied "Her boyfriend is giving problems since we met in the basketball field" John thought to himself - I'm going to sleep - putting on his feet he walked out of the living rom.

"If she was alive your life would be easier" a voice said inside John's head. He wanted to ignore it, but he knew the voice was right. If his mother was alive, his father wouldn't be a cold heart jerk.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	7. Apologize

**New chapter up!!!! This chapter isn't bigger as the other, but it isn't small too. School just started and now I have less time to update my stories. I'm really sorry for it!!! I promise I'll do my best to keep updating my stories. **

**Thanks to wweluver178, aquaflares21, Adrea019 and evilresa16 for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! :) Thanks too to everyone who read last chapter. I hope you like it!!!**

**P.S.: New Poll!!! VOTE!!! :)**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Who brought you home last night? - Stacy's mother asked her. Stacy looked to her mother very surprised. She thought no one had seen her arriving home in the past night - I know Randy has a car and the person who brought you home last night wasn't driving a car.

- Randy drove me to Candice's house and then as it was very late her cousin was nice and brought me home - Stacy lied - I tried to call you to tell I would sleep in her house, but no one answered, so I had to find someone to bring me home.

- I tried to call you - the woman said. She didn't believe in what Stacy was telling her - You didn't answer.

- I left my purse in Randy's car - Stacy told her mother. "This time I'm not lying" she thought to herself. "How am I going to get my bag back?" She needed to call Randy, but she wanted time to think in what happened in the past night. "I said no and he ignored" - I'm going to take a shower - with those words Stacy walked out of her bedroom living her mother behind.

* * *

Candice was walking out of her house when she saw Punk and his brother doing the same. "Torrie can wait for me" she thought to herself. She was going to present herself to him. "He is my neighbour".

When she was ready to cross the street, she saw the blonde who she saw him kissing in the day he moved in.

- Damn it - Candice whispered losing her smile. When she had won courage to go talk with him, his girlfriend had to appear - Just my luck.

* * *

- They are late - Trish exclaimed looking to her clock. Amy and Trish were in the mall waiting for their boyfriends and for Ashley and Punk.

- I'm sure they are almost arriving - Amy said - You just can't stay a day without your Jeff, right? In fact, you can't spend an hour without him.

- Look, who talks - Trish said in her defence.

- Well, I don't know if you already noticed, but I use to spend hours without see Matt or talk with him - Amy replied - We study in different schools, or did you forget it? - Amy waited for Trish to say something, but the blonde didn't answer. A little smile appeared on her face. It was rare Trish to stay without an answer.

- Don't smile - Trish exclaimed.

- Hi - Ashley told her friends when arrived to their side with Punk and his younger brother - Sorry for being late.

- Don't worry - Amy said and took from her purse her cell phone to see if Matt had called her. "Where are they?" Amy asked herself.

- Someone is later than you - Trish told them - I would love to know where those two are.

- Who is where? - Jeff asked wrapping his arms around Trish's waist. Matt walked to Amy and kissed her cheek.

- You are late - Trish replied - Where have you been? Couldn't you have called? I was worried, I thought something bad happened.

- Is she his mother? - Punk's brother whispered him. He was only six years old - She is worse than our mother when she is concerned.

- Is better you get used to it - Punk replied knowing Trish wasn't worried with Jeff. She was mad with him because he was late.

- Why should I get used to it? - the kid asked confused.

- Because it is what will happen to you when you get a girlfriend - Ashley answered him with a smile.

- Girls are weird - he replied without figure out why a boy would want to date a girl. Even if his brother was dating Ashley, he couldn't figure it out.

- I'm a girl - Ashley said trying to sound offended.

- But you are a cool girl - Punk's brother said with a little smile.

- It is a compliment, right? - Ashley asked and he nodded with his head and then she looked to Punk - Your parents must make you to take care of him more times.

- Why? - Punk asked her.

- Because he always compliments me - Ashley said with a little smile - You should learn something with him.

- Yeah, right - Punk said with sarcasm and looked to his younger brother, who was smiling.

- Can we go? Amy asked her friends and everyone nodded.

* * *

- Why should I let you enter? - Kyle asked Randy. After what happened last night, Randy decided to go to Stacy's house. When he knocked to the door, Kyle was the one who answered it.

- Because I'm your sister's boyfriend - Randy replied. He could understand why Stacy didn't like Kyle. He was simple a brat.

- Sorry, but I can't let you enter - Kyle said - My parents aren't home and I can't let stranger to enter.

- Kyle, you know me - Randy said getting angry, but Kyle ignored him - Could you go call Stacy and tell her to come here?

- No - Kyle said very quickly with a smile.

- Look kid, I'm not with patient to handle you. So or you get out of my way and let me to talk with Stacy or I'll kick your ass - Randy said finally exploding.

- If you kick my ass, Stacy will get mad with you - Kyle said without lose his smile - You should try to be nice with me.

- Kyle, what are you doing? - Stacy asked walking to the main door and saw with whom Kyle was talking. She was in her room when she heard the door bell. As she heard Kyle running to the door, she didn't give the work to see who was. But after fifteen minutes without hear the door closing or hearing Kyle running to his room again, she decided to see who was at the door.

- Your boyfriend is here - Kyle said and looked to his sister - He wants to talk with you - with those words he looked to Randy - You can talk with her.

- Kyle, back to your room - Stacy told his brother who ignored her - Kyle, back to your room - Stacy said once again. She wanted to make sure Kyle wouldn't hear their conversation. If he heard, he would tell her parents and her mother would know she lied about what happened last night.

- You didn't use the magic word - Kyle added without take his eyes from Randy.

- Please, Kyle - Stacy said and showed a fake smile.

- It isn't so hard to be nice with me - Kyle said and walked to his room. "I was being nice with you" Stacy said watching him walking to his room. She wanted to make sure he would walk to there and wouldn't stay hearing the conversation in the stairs or in any other place.

- What do you want? - Stacy asked Randy. She stilled mad with him because of what happened last night.

- I want to give your purse - Randy said and showed it Stacy - And I'm sorry for what happened last night.

- Thanks for the purse - Stacy said taking it from his hands. She tried to close the door, but he didn't let her.

- I'm sorry - Randy said once again holding the door, so she wouldn't close it - I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I was a jerk.

- Yes, you were - Stacy replied - May I close the door?

- Are you going to stay mad with me? - Randy asked questioned her.

- Yes, I'm - Stacy said a little mad - I asked you to stop and you didn't.

- I'm sorry - Randy said once again. "So, many girls after you and you had to choose this one" Randy thought to himself - I wanted to make it special to you - with those words, she saw that Stacy only got madder.

- So, the word special to you means: to drive me to a place where a lot of couples have already been and to put your hands on me even if I say no - Stacy said and tried to close the door again.

- It was just a stupid mistake - Randy exclaimed - Can't you forgive?

- How can I be sure you aren't going to try to do the same thing? - Stacy questioned him.

- Because we have been dating for more than a year and it was the first time I tried to do something and I regret it - Randy explained to her. "I'm not regretted" Randy thought to himself. Now he knew how Stacy would react, maybe next time he would have more luck - I like you Stacy and last thing I wanted last night was to hurt you - Stacy looked his eyes and bit her lip. By now, Randy knew she was going to forgive him. He knew her very well - Please Stacy, give me another chance.

- Don't ever do it again - Stacy said and showed a little smile - I guess I must say I'm sorry too. Last night, I overreacted.

- No, you didn't - Randy said and hugged her. With Stacy's head lean on his shoulder, a malicious smile appeared on his face.

* * *

**What did you think about this chapter??? I know John didn't appear, but don't worry. Next chapter he will be back. And yes, Stacy forgave Randy for what he did. **

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	8. First Game

**Hi!!! New chapter up!!! I hope everyone enjoys it. Thankst to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019 and evilresa16 for the lovely reviews. YOU STILL ROCK!!! :)**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll. THANKS!!**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Next Weekend**

- What the hell are you doing? - Stacy's father yelled with his team. The game was almost finishing and they were losing by ten points.

- We are playing - Chris answered. James wasn't the only one mad because they were losing.

- It doesn't seem you are playing - James exclaimed trying to keep his calm - Three minutes ago, you were winning by five points. Did you think you had already won the game? What is going on inside your heads?

- In this moment I'm only hearing your screams - John whispered to himself and looked around. Not only they were hearing that man yelling with them, but everyone who was behind them were hearing him.

- I want you to back to the field and if you don't win today, it will be a long night for you - James advised them.

- What did he mean with that? - Chris whispered his friends when they were backing to the basketball field.

- I think he won't let us walk out of school after midnight - Matt told Chris - Or we won or we are going to have a little practice.

* * *

- Why are you so happy? - Stacy asked her boyfriend - I know you won, but usually you don't get that happy.

- Well, our little friends lost their game - Randy told Stacy without remember it was Stacy's father team.

- I think we have another motive to commemorate - Cody exclaimed putting more beers on top of the table. After the end of the game, some of the players ended up going to Cody's house to commemorate they victory because his parents weren't home.

"It seems my father lost" Stacy thought to herself. Maybe it was better to go home - Randy - Stacy said and he looked to her.

- Yes babe? - Randy asked her with curiosity.

- I need you to take me home - Stacy told him.

- It is too soon to you to go home - Randy complained - I want you to stay here commemorating my victory with me - Randy said and kissed her lips.

- I would love to stay with you, but then my father would appear here and yell with you because you didn't take me home - Stacy said with a smile trying to convince Randy.

- Just one more hour - Randy proposed to her and kissed her cheek - Just one more hour and then I'll take you home.

- If my father decides to punish me, you will feel guilty - Stacy added - If I'm punished, we aren't going to spend too much time together. Don't you want to spend time with me?

- That is why we are here - Randy replied - One hour and then I take you home. I promise.

- Fine - Stacy said losing her smile.

- I'll be right back - Randy said giving her a quickly kiss and then walked out of her side. "I want my licence" Stacy thought to herself a little annoyed.

* * *

Candice was backing home after spend the last hours shopping with Torrie. Parking her mother's car in the garage, she walked out of the car and saw Punk's brother sat on the floor in the other side of the street.

"Maybe I can talk first with the younger and then latter with the older one" Candice thought to herself and crossed the street.

- Hi - she told the little kid - I guess you are my new neighbour.

- I'm not allowed to talk with strangers - the kid answered and Candice sat at his side.

- I'm Candice - Candice presented herself and showed him a smile - If I tell you my and you tell me yours, we aren't going to be strangers anymore.

- I'm Damon - the kid presented himself to Candice.

- Nice to meet you Damon - Candice said and looked to his house - Do you like living here?

- It is not bad - Damon said and looked to his house - I don't need to share my room with my brother anymore.

- I don't know how is to share a room. I don't have brothers or sisters - Candice told him - I'm sure it wasn't so bad to share a room with your older brother.

- When he decided to bring his friends home or Ashley, it would be bad - Damon explained to Candice - I would always end up out of my room. I would have to stay in the living room until they decided to leave.

"So, Ashley is his girlfriend's name" Candice thought to herself. She already knew his girlfriend's name, but she stilled without know his name - What are you doing outside? - Candice asked him.

- Nothing special - Damn answered - I decided to come to watch people.

- So, you have been watching me - Candice exclaimed embarrassing Damon - Well, I don't mind to be observed by a kid as you. You are a cute kid.

A little smile appeared on Damon's face - Thanks, I guess - Damon said without stop feeling embarrassing.

- Well, I have to go. Nice to meet you Damon - Candice said putting on her feet - Bye - with those words she walked to her house.

- Bye Candice - Damon yelled putting on his feet and then walked to his house. Punk, who was walking out of it, saw Damon with a big smile on his face.

- What is going on? - Phil asked him with curiosity.

- Nothing - Damon answered and ran to his room. Without took his eyes from his brother, a smile appeared on his face. "What is he planning?" Punk thought to himself and walked out of his own house. He was going to Ashley's house. "I'm sure he is planning something".

* * *

- Finally - Chris exclaimed entering in the locker room - I thought I wouldn't see you anymore - with those words he sat on the bench.

- I thought I wouldn't see those anymore too - John said and laid in one of the benches.

- I guess that the man lost some sanity during the game - Matt said sitting at Chris' side - Does he think we will be able to play next game?

- We must be - John replied feeling exhausted - And we can't lose or then we are going to end up having another train as this.

- What time it is? - Matt asked. Amy was going to kill him. They were supposed to meet after the game.

- Midnight - Chris answered taking from his bag his cell phone. "Amy is really going to kill me" Matt thought to himself putting on his feet and walked to his bag. It was better to call her.

- He made us to train during four hours - John exclaimed. "My father won't believe when I tell him I spent the last hours in the GYM" John thought to himself already knowing what was going to happen when he arrived home "He isn't going to believe".

- If we don't want to have another practice as this, we are going to have to win next time - Chris said and saw something strange inside his bag. Taking it off, he saw a heart made of tissue with needles stuck. "Strange" Chris thought to himself looking to it without know if should tell his friends or not.

- Next time, we are going to win - John replied "We have to win, or they will win the championship again" John thought to himself. Last thing he wanted was Randy laughing at his face once again. "This time it will be different".

* * *

- Where have you been? - John's father asked him when saw him entering in his room.

- I spent the last hours training - John told his father and noticed the way how he was looking to him - If you don't believe call your friend.

- Which friend? - he asked him.

- Aren't you and my coach friends? - John questioned him - If you don't believe, something I know you don't, call him and ask. Now, if you don't mind I want to sleep because I'm tired.

- Did you win? - the man asked and John looked to him surprised. It had been years since he asked him about his games - Or did you lose as always?

- Yes dad, we lost as always - John replied and entered in his room. Locking the door, he fell on his bed. "Every time I think he is trying to be nice, he needs to say something rude" John thought to himself. He knew it was wrong to hate his own father, but he hated his.

* * *

When James arrived home, he saw Stacy sleeping on the couch. A little smile crossed his lips. He knew she had been waiting for him. Picking up a blanket, he covered her and then walked to the kitchen.

In that moment he heard his cell phone ringing - Yes? - he said answering it - That's true....You don't need to worry - a little smile appeared on his face - Well, it worked with us, maybe if they have always the same punishment we had, they will win the championship.

Looking to the kitchen door, she saw Stacy looking to him with a smile - Hi - Stacy said in a little whisper. After some minutes, James hung up his cell phone.

- Did I wake you up? - James asked his daughter.

- No - Stacy answered - What happened? Why did you only come home now?

- I thought your mother was supposed to be one doing those questions - James replied with a smile and opened the fridge - I had a late train with my team.

- I heard you lost - Stacy said - I'm sorry for it.

- I'm pretty sure you are happy for it - James said and Stacy looked to him confused - I'm sure you are happy for your boyfriend's team.

- It is official: this year I'm not rooting for any team - Stacy said a little mad with what her father said - I'm going to bed - with those words Stacy walked to her bedroom. James stayed looking to her with a smile on his face until she disappeared by the stairs.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes. **

**P.S.: Check on my story "Save Me".**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	9. Melting The Ice

**New chapter up! I just want to say I'll start taking a lot more time to update my stories because school. I'm really sorry for it. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to ElementAquaFlarex and Adrea019 for the lovely reviews. Thanks meant/mean a lot to me. **

**Read and Review.  
**

* * *

- Finally dad figured out who he has to bring with him to his trains. The Amazing Kyle and not the Bimbo Princess Stacy - Kyle said while was walking to the stands with Stacy.

"Just ignore him" Stacy thought to herself "After all, he ended up calling you Princess. If it came out from other person, I could think it was a compliment".

- Did the cat cut your tongue? - Kyle asked and once again Stacy ignored him - You already tried to ignore me and it didn't work. I always end up embarrassing you.

- Do you know why people treat you as a kid? Because it is what you are - Stacy finally spoke - And dad didn't invite you to come to see his train. You are only here because after the train we need to go to grandma's house. The train already ended.

- Why are you so jealous? - Kyle replied and Stacy rolled her eyes.

- You are such a brat - Stacy whispered and they entered in the GYM that was empty. The train had ended up ten minutes ago.

- A brat who can kick your ass - Kyle replied picking up a basketball that was on the floor - Let's go sis.

- I can't play - Stacy said - If dad caught me playing, he will kill me.

- Can you stop being a good girl only for a day? - Kyle exclaimed - I'm pretty sure you aren't that innocent.

- Kyle - Stacy yelled knowing about what he was talking. Putting her things on the floor, she walked to the kid - You are going to regret those words - Stacy advised him taking the hand from his hands - You are going to be beaten down by a girl.

- You wish - Kyle replied and followed her - What do you think about a bet? If I win you will need to make my homework and my bed during one week.

- If I win you are going to spend a week without annoy me - Stacy proposed to him - And don't try to break the deal because if you do, I'm going to figure out another punishment.

- I'm not going to need to break it - Kyle said - Because I'm going to win.

- We will see it - Stacy said and the two put on position - Ready?

* * *

- I just don't know what I can do more to make him notice that I like him - Kelly told her friend while there walking out the girls' locker room after their train.

- Why don't you tell him? - Brie said - It is better you say it than to try to make him to notice it.

- If she says it and he doesn't like her, it will be a very embarrassing moment - Nikki replied - She needs to make sure he likes her and not the other blonde.

- What? - Kelly asked and the two looked to them - Do you know something I don't? What do you mean about the other blonde? Do you know if he likes her?

- Well, I thought you thought he liked her - Nikki said a little scared with Kelly's reacting - Don't you think it?

- No - Kelly answered with a smile.

- But you were jealous of her - Brie said confused and looked to her sister, who was confused as her.

- Until I figured out what John is trying to do - Kelly said only making her friends even more confused - She dates Randy!

- Are you trying to say that John is trying to make them to break up? - Nikki asked.

- It would be his perfect revenge - Kelly said and continued walking leaving the twins behind looking to each other.

- We know John, right'? - Brie asked and Nikki nodded with her head - I think he would never do such thing to get revenge.

- I think the same thing - Nikki said - How can be Kelly suggesting such thing? Did he tell her something?

- John wouldn't do it - Brie said and the two changed a look. Everyone, who knew John, knew he would never do such thing to any girl.

* * *

John was walking out of the locker room when heard some noises coming from the GYM. As he was the team capitation, he was always the last walking out of the locker room to lock it.

- I'm going to win - he heard a girl's voice. With curiosity, he locked the door and walked to the GYM. When he arrived there, he saw Stacy and Kyle playing basketball.

- You gave four steps with the ball on your hands - Kyle complained. He was mad because he was losing.

- I think someone needs to back to the first grade - Stacy replied and threw the ball to his hands - As I love my little brother I'm going to let you score at least one time.

- How funny - Kyle said with sarcasm. John stayed observing the two brothers playing. Kyle tried to pass by Stacy, but she took him the ball. "She really knows how to play" John thought to himself. Any of them noticed his presence.

Stacy gave a step, but in that moment her ankle started hurting. "Damn it" Stacy thought to herself and threw the ball to Kyle - It seems the game is over - Stacy said sitting on a bench.

- Why? - Kyle asked confused and then saw Stacy touching her ankle - Are you trying to make up an excuse?

- Kyle, I'm winning - Stacy replied a little mad with him - I don't need to make up excuses.

Kyle rolled his eyes - Do you want me to call dad? - Kyle asked her.

- No - Stacy answered.

- Do you want ice? - Kyle asked her feeling a little concerned. After all, Stacy was his sister.

- No - Stacy said - Why don't you go see what dad is doing? I can stay here some moments alone - Kyle didn't say a word and went to look for his father.

John, who watched what happened, walked to Stacy when Kyle disappeared from the GYM - Hi - John said and she looked to him - What is going on?

- Nothing - Stacy answered with a smile.

- I must say, you really know how to play - John said and sat at her side - Maybe you even play better than some guys.

- You are only saying because you are nice - Stacy replied feeling more pain in her ankle. She hated when it happened.

- It is better you take care of it - John said putting on his feet and gave her his hand. She looked to him confused - Come with me. I'm going to get some ice to your ankle.

- I need to stay here - Stacy said - You don't need to worry, it will get better.

- You will be back here, before your father knows what happened - John said trying to convince her to come with him - It will better if you come with me. - Stacy grabbed his hand and he pushed her to her - Do you see? It wasn't that hard. Now, just held in my shoulder and make sure your feet don't touch on the floor.

- Are you usually that nice? - Stacy asked him while he was helping her walking to the canteen.

- Why do you ask? - John questioned her. Did he really need to answer that question? Usually he was a nice person, but not so nice how he was being with her.

- Because you have been very nice with me without know me - Stacy explained to him - You have no reason to be nice with me. In fact, you have a big reason to not be nice with me.

- Just because you date Randy, it doesn't mean I'm going to be an asshole with you. After all everyone does mistakes - John said without realized his last words - I'm sorry for that! I just have the habit of bashing your boyfriend. - "Cena, keep your mouth close" he thought to himself - Just forget what I said in the last minute.

- What did you say in the last minute? - Stacy asked with a smile.

- I have no idea - John said and smiled too - Let's go to the kitchen to get some ice to your ankle.

* * *

- Here you have - John said coming from the kitchen and gave it to Stacy. Stacy was sat on top of one of the canteen tables.

- Thanks - Stacy said taking it from his hands - And thanks for everything.

- What is the "everything"? - John asked her sitting at her side.

- Well, to take me from an embarrassing situation, when I hit your friend with the door, for taking me home and now for the ice - Stacy explained to him.

- It wasn't anything - John replied and saw her trying to put the ice on her ankle, but very quickly she removed it - May I ask you something? - John questioned and Stacy nodded with her head - Why are you wearing a uniform? I thought you studied in the same school as Randy.

- I study in an all-girls school - Stacy told him - Boys aren't allowed to enter and I have to use a uniform.

- A school full of girls. It sounds good, but I think I pass - John said and Stacy laughed - I'm a guy. A school full of girls it is a really good idea.

- At least you are already telling me your intentions - Stay replied and tried to put the ice once again, but she didn't have courage.

- I have another question - John said taking it from her hands and sat on the bench, where Stacy had her feet - What would you do without me?

- You are a nice, funny and very convinced person - Stacy said and felt him putting the ice on her ankle "And you are cute too" Stacy thought to herself, but very quickly tried to forget it. "This guy is your boyfriend's enemy" a voice said inside Stacy's head.

- And you are a very direct person - John replied and looked to her - Better?

- Yes - Stacy said in a whisper. She didn't know what she was feeling in that moment, and she knew she didn't want to know what it was - Aren't you going to have problems with your girlfriend?

- With which one? - John exclaimed and Stacy looked to him very surprised - With the one who doesn't exist or the imaginary one? - with his answer Stacy laughed - I never thought it was so easy to make someone laugh.

Stacy didn't say a word. She started feeling butterflies inside her belly. It had been a long time since she felt such thing.

- I think I have to go - Stacy said trying to put on her feet, but John didn't let. "I need to get out of here" Stacy thought to herself very worried with was feeling. He was being nice with her, he was being a friend and there she was thinking another thing.

- Sure, but with look out - John said grabbing her hand and pushed her with look out to make sure she could stay on her own feet - Is it hurting you?

- No - Stacy said in a whisper. They were face-to-face and last thing she was thinking in that moment was about her ankle.

- Are you sure? - John asked without lose his smile - Don't you want me to help you?

- No - Stacy said once again in a whisper - I really have to go - Stacy said, but didn't move.

- I have to go too - John said, but didn't move too. He already knew what was going to happen when he arrived home. "How can a girl like her date a guy as Orton?" John asked himself and then a voice inside his head gave him the answer "Maybe because you don't know this girl as you think". - It was nice to see you again, but next time I see you, I hope your ankle doesn't hurt you - John said.

- I hope the same thing too - Stacy said with a smile. Any of them moved. Hearing the main door slamming, the two looked to the door.

- Finally I found you - Kyle said entering in the kitchen and noticed John's presence - Don't you already have a boyfriend? A stupid one, but I think you have it.

Stacy rolled her eyes. Last thing she wanted was to handle Kyle. - What do you want Kyle? - Stacy asked his brother.

- I found dad and he told us to wait for him in the car - Kyle said and showed her the key - Do you come or are you going to stay with that one?

- You know, that one has a name - John exclaimed - And that one has an advice for you too: Is better you train the way how you throw the ball because how you do it will never make you mark a point - John said and Stacy started laughing. Seeing the way how Kyle was looking to John was priceless - Do you want help to go to the car? - John asked Stacy.

- No, Kyle will help me - Stacy said with a smile.

- I hope you get better - John said picking up his things and walked to the canteen's main door. When he arrived at Kyle's side, he stopped walking - By the way: it is great to find someone who doesn't like Randy too - with those words he walked out of the canteen leaving the two brothers.

- Who is he? - Kyle asked Stacy who with so difficulty walked to him.

- One of dad's players - Stacy told Kyle - Do you mind open the door?

- What were you doing with him? - Kyle questioned her and opened the door. Stacy didn't answer and passed by the door - What were you doing with him, here, alone? - Kyle asked her once again.

- Did you forget our deal? - Stacy replied - You can't annoy me during one week.

- I'm not annoying you; I'm doing questions because I don't want people to say my sister is a whore - Kyle exclaimed with a malicious smile.

- Kyle, shut your mouth and help me - Stacy said ending up the conversation. While they were walking to the car, Stacy remembered how she felt some moments ago when was alone with John. "Just forget it" Stacy thought to herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and all the grammar mistakes.**

**P.S.: If you didn't vote on my poll yet, please vote. Oh, and once again: check on my story "Save Me". Thanks. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	10. Manipulated

**Hi!!! New chapter up!! I had some free time and I decided to update. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019, ElementAquaFlarex and evilresa16 for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!!**

**By the way, if someone who is reading it voted on my poll, I just want to let you know the story with most votes was "Seven Sins" and I already publish it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- How I hate Carnivals - Candice whispered her friends. All the seniors' girls were reunited in the auditorium. As it was usual, the senior students had to prepare the annual School Carnival.

- Last year, you told us that you loved Carnivals - Torrie said in a whisper, so people wouldn't hear their conversation.

- It was because I wasn't the one who had to plan it - Candice replied in her defence - Oh my God - Candice exclaimed.

- What is now? - Stacy asked her with curiosity.

- Well, someone will end up working in the Kissing Both - Candice explained to her friends - Someone will spend her day kissing old creepy guys and horny teenagers.

- That is disgusting - Torrie replied and bit her lip a little worried - I just hope I don't end up in the Kissing Both. I can sell popcorn or candies.

- Maybe it isn't that bad - Stacy whispered - If it was, I'm sure the school wouldn't allow a Kissing Both.

- Do you want to work in the Kissing Both? - Torrie questioned Stacy - Because if you want, I think everyone will be grateful.

- I'm sorry, but I can't - Stacy answered. "Randy would kill me" Stacy thought to herself

- Why? - Torrie asked - You wouldn't be doing anything wrong.

- Randy would get mad with me and I don't want us to get mad - Stacy replied - Do you really think Randy would let me work in the Kissing Both?

- But if you didn't have a boyfriend, would you work on it? - Torrie questioned her once again - Because it seems you would.

- What is very surprising! - Candice said getting closer of her friends - You have problems with sleeping with Randy, but you don't have problems with kissing random guys.

- Why do we always end up talking about Randy, me and our personal life? - Stacy asked them - Why are you always ordering me to do something you never did?

- Who told you we never did? - Torrie replied - Maybe you don't know us, as you think you do. Maybe we have secrets.

- Yeah - Candice said supporting Torrie and Stacy rolled her eyes. She was tired of this conversation - Why did you never tell me anything about this? - Candice asked in a whisper to Torrie, so Stacy wouldn't hear it.

- Because there is nothing to tell - Torrie said with a little smile.

- Are you sure? - Candice interrogated Torrie, but the blonde didn't answer - You are hiding something and I'm going to find out what is.

* * *

- I think someone is stalking me - Chris told his friends.

- Who the hell would want to stalk you? - Matt exclaimed.

- Why wouldn't someone want to stalk me? - Chris asked feeling he didn't want to know the answer.

- Because you are...Well, you are...- Matt stuttered without know what to answer. Turning to the desk behind him, he called John's attention - Why wouldn't someone want to stalk Chris?

- Because he is Chris - John said very quickly and Matt turned to Chris with a smile on his face.

- What does that mean? - Chris asked John, but he didn't say a word - What is wrong with him?

- I have no idea - Matt answered and looked to John. In the past days John seemed to be distance. It seemed he wasn't there.

"Why are you always thinking on it?" John asked himself "You already have problems enough. You don't need one more".

- Good morning - the professor said entering in the classroom - I have a surprise for you. I'm sure you are going to enjoy it.

- I'm sure I'm not going to like it - Chris whispered.

- Do you remember the evaluation we did last week to make sure you understood the classes? - the man asked and opened his briefcase and took from there a group of papers - Well, I already corrected them.

- I was sure I wasn't going to like it - Chris said and the professor started giving the test. Chris was one of the first receiving it - A "C"? What am I going to do with a "C"?

- What do you think about study? - the man asked and gave Matt his - And you should do the same thing. I don't want to be the responsible for making the basketball team to lose players.

- I'm only on this class because the other choice was Social Studies and I don't like - Matt said looking to his test. "C-. It could be worse" Matt thought to himself.

- Do you even pay attention to my classes? - he asked John before giving him his - How much time do you study per day?

- I don't pay attention to your classes and I use to study during the recess before the tests - John answered him - I have a very busy life. I don't have time to study or something like that.

- Well, why don't you try to study next time? - the man said and gave it to John and then walked to other students.

- What did you have? - Chris asked with curiosity.

- B+ - John answered and put it inside his notebook.

- So, why did he complain with you? - Chris asked very surprised - Don't you want to start doing my tests?

- Go dreaming - John replied with a smile, but then he lost it. For a moment he was able to stop thinking on it, but he was just thinking on it again. "I don't want more problems" John thought to himself "I already have enough problems! I don't want more problems. Just forget it".

* * *

- Party in my house this weekend - Cody advised his friend.

- Are your parents out again? - Ted asked him and Cody nodded with his head.

- Well, it seems we already have a place to commemorate out next win - Randy said with a smirk. "And not only" Randy thought to himself. He was going to invite Stacy to come with him and this time he would have a better plan and it would work. They had been together for almost one year and it had never happened nothing between them. And Randy was getting tired of this situation. "This time my plan will work".

* * *

"And once again, I'm a third wheel" Amy thought to herself. "I swear to God Matt, I'm going to end up killing for leaving me alone".

- So, does someone want to go to the party this weekend? - Punk asked his friends and the girls looked to him confused.

- About what are you talking? - Ashley questioned her boyfriend - Which party?

- A party is Cody's house - Punk explained to her.

- It seems interesting - Trish whispered. It didn't seem a bad idea to go to a party next weekend.

- It is in Cody's house. His best friends are Ted and Randy - Ashley exclaimed and Trish looked to her confused.

- What is your point? - Trish asked.

- She is trying to say that Randy will be there - Amy explained to Trish.

- Randy can be there, but we won't need to handle him. He stays in one side of the house and we stay in the other - Trish told Ashley - We don't know him so well, maybe he isn't an asshole.

- Yes Trish, we don't know him so well - Jeff replied with sarcasm and then looked to Punk - Who is the basketball team captain?

- Last time I checked it was Randy, but I can always be wrong. Maybe I don't know who he is - Punk joked and Trish stayed mad with both boys.

- Maybe Trish is right - Jeff exclaimed and his girlfriend looked to him with a smile - We aren't going to need to handle him. And most important we are going to have free drinks. We need to go.

After some minutes in silence, Ashley nodded with her head - Fine, I'm going to the party.

- So, are we all going? - Trish asked.

- No. I'm not going - Amy said putting on her feet - I'm not going to spend my time in a party with you while I can spend my time with Matt.

- I don't want to know what you and my brother do - Jeff exclaimed and Amy hit in his head - I'm going to tell Matt that you hit me.

- He wouldn't believe in you - Amy said with a little smile - I'll be right back - with those words Amy walked to the bathroom leaving the two couples behind.

* * *

- Hi John - Kelly said walking to John. He was sat in the lunch table alone, so it was her chance to try to have some time alone with him - So, how have you been? - Kelly waited for an answer, but John didn't say a word - John - she said and touched his arm and he looked to her - What is going on? - she asked him confused.

- Why? - John asked confused. He couldn't understand why everyone was asking him it that day.

- Because you look strange - Kelly replied - Did you hear what I asked you?

- I'm sorry - John said and showed a smile - My head is in another place.

- May I know what is going on? - Kelly asked sitting at his side and started getting closer of him - Are you having problems with your father again?

- Does everyone know I have problems with my father? - John exclaimed and Kelly nodded with her head. All John's friends knew his relationship with his father wasn't the best.

- So, are you going to tell me what happened or not? - Kelly questioned him with a little smile - Maybe I can help you. I'm good helping people. And I don't want to be worried about you.

- You don't need to be worried with me - John replied. Was she being sincere or was it another one of her flirting tactics? John knew she thought he didn't know she liked him, but he knew. He acted as he didn't know because he only wanted them to be friends.

- Well, you are my friend. As you are my friend, I always get worried with you when you seem sad - Kelly said trying to get even closer of him - So, are you going to tell me what happened? Are you going to tell me what is inside your head?

- I prefer to keep it to me - John exclaimed. Last thing Kelly would like to know, it was what was inside his head. What he wanted so bad to get out, but it seemed to want to stay forever inside it.

* * *

- I want to see you in the field - James advised his players walking out of the locker room. They looked to each other confused. James was very serious for someone who had just won the game.

- Didn't we win? - Matt asked his friends - I'm pretty sure we won. Only for a point, but we won.

"I'm going to end up death because of him" John thought to himself ready to walk to the basketball field. "At least this time you will back home before the midnight...Only if he wants us to stay here during all the afternoon".

- Do you come? - John asked them opening the door.

- He would kill us if we decided to stay here - Chris said and walked to the door. They knew nothing good was expecting them.

* * *

- Do you already have an answer? - Randy asked Stacy. The couple was reunited in the tea shop. After Randy's game, they had decided to meet there.

- I have to prepare the fair with the girls - Stacy replied.

- It would only for three hours - Randy said trying to convince Stacy and she bit her lip. They would get mad with her. That night, she was supposed to go to Candice's house with Torrie and other girls and to start working in the Carnival - Why do you need to be so difficult?

- I'm not difficult - Stacy exclaimed.

- Really? - Randy asked with sarcasm - Every time I ask you out, you have something to do. It seems you don't want to spend your time with me.

- Last week, I went to your team's commemoration - Stacy said in her defence - It isn't my fault if we study in different schools. It isn't my fault if we have different schedules.

- Why don't you change school? - Randy proposed to her.

- Why don't you change? - Stacy replied.

- Because you study in an all-girls school. I don't think they would let me study there - Randy said and put on his feet ready to walk out of there - Look, when you figure out if you want to be with me or not, just call me - with those words he put the money on top of the table and walked out of there.

"Why do you need to be so complicated?" Stacy asked herself watching Randy leaving. "Maybe I'm difficult". Putting on her feet, Stacy went after Randy.

* * *

"One...Two...Three" Randy counted to himself and in that moment heard Stacy's voice. Turning around, he saw the blonde girl walking to him.

- I want to be with you - Stacy said with a little smile and kissed his lips - I think I can take some time to go with you this night.

- So, when and where do you want me to pick you up? - Randy asked with a smirk. One thing he loved about his girlfriend: he could manipulate her very easily. And he knew she didn't notice it at all.

* * *

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**By the wat new chapter up on the story "Life is Complicated".**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	11. Let's Party

**Hi!!! I'm FINALLY back with a new chapter. As you already know, school started two months ago and I don't have too much time to update my stories. Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019 and evilresa16 for the reviews.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! ;)**

**Read and Review.**

* * *

**At Night**

Candice locked her bedroom door and then turned around - Your parents are going to kill you - Candice exclaimed.

- They will only get mad with me, if they discover - Stacy replied in her defence changing her clothes - And they won't discover.

- Why can't you tell Randy "no" at least one time? - Torrie asked her friend.

- I'm always telling him "no" - Stacy said in her defence - I couldn't tell him once again. I don't want Randy to get mad with me.

"Even when he tried to do things I don't want" Stacy thought to herself remembering what happened some weeks ago.

- You are always telling him "yes" - Torrie replied, but Stacy ignored her - I can't believe you are always doing what he wants, but you never did it. Are you sure you aren't hiding anything from us?

- Torrie, you are my best friends. If it had happened something between me and Randy you would be the first knowing - Stacy exclaimed and looked to her friends - Are you going to stay mad with me?

- No - Candice and Torrie said at the same time.

- I can make something to make it up for you - Stacy said and a malicious smile appeared on Candice's face "I guess we already figured out who will stay on the Kissing Both" she thought to herself, but keep it to herself.

- I'm sure we are going to think in something - Candice said and looked to Torrie, who was curious. She wanted to know what was inside her friend's head.

- So, how do I look? - Stacy asked her friend showing them her clothes. She was wearing a black cutaway shoulder jersey top with blue skinny jeans.

- Just grab your jacket and jump by the window - Candice replied - Your boyfriend, must be already waiting for you.

* * *

- What do you think about study? - Amy asked her boyfriend. In his bedroom desk, she had just found out the test he had received.

- I'm only in that class because I had to choose one - Matt said in his defence.

- Matt, I want to go to college with you - Amy replied - If you start the year with those marks, we aren't going to college together.

- Ames, you don't need to worry with it - Matt exclaimed trying to calm down his girlfriend - I promise you, I'm going to college with you - with those words he kissed her - And even if I don't pass the year, I'm going with you.

- Matt - Amy exclaimed, but before could say one more word, Matt kissed her lips once again.

* * *

- I must be the only worker who doesn't receive a dollar at the end of the month - John complained. Spending his weekend working in his uncle's dinner was funny, but only when he could say at the balcony talking with his friends. At the moment, he was at the office organizing some files.

- Stop complaining - Felix replied, but John ignored him.

- I'm not complaining. I'm only saying the truth - John added - How can you trust in me to do it? I could be messing all this on purpose to make sure you wouldn't make me to organize files once again.

- What do you think about grow up and to start behaving according to your age? - Felix questioned him - If you do it, you won't end up in the mess you end up every day. You always have to make something to angry your father.

"I still without understand how my father saw me riding my bike" John thought to herself with curiosity. That man seemed to know everything that happened in his life, even when he wasn't present and there was no way he would find it out.

- John, end up organizing the files. Then you can leave - Felix told him and walked out of the office. A smile appeared on John's face. "How can he trust on me so much?" John thought to himself. He was going to finish his job, but he was sure the files wouldn't stay has they were supposed.

* * *

Chris saw Katie sat in one of the dinners' table. "I have to talk with her" he thought to himself walking to her table. "She has to stop with it". Seeing Chris approaching, Katie looked to him and smiled.

- Do you want something? - Katie asked him.

- I want to talk with you - Chris said trying to win courage to say what he needed to say. "How am I supposed to say to this girl to stop stalking me?" Chris thought to himself a little worried.

- Sure - Katie said without lose her smile. Taking a deep breath, Chris faced her; he looked her in the eyes.

- You have to stop with this - Chris finally said and Katie looked to him confused - If you think those dolls are funny, I must tell they aren't. They scare people. You really have to stop all this. - Chris waited for Katie to say something, but the girl didn't open her mouth - I don't want to hurt your feeling, but you need to stop stalking me.

- Stalking you? - Katie said putting on her feet - I have no idea about what you are talking - with those words she walked out of the dinner leaving Chris behind. "Why did she deny?" Chris thought to himself. It could only be her. He was sure it was her.

* * *

- What are we suppose to do? - Ashley asked Trish. The two girls were at the party in Cody's house. Jeff and Punk had left them to go talk with some friends.

- We are in a party - Trish replied trying to find a spot to stay talking with Ashley - We must do what everyone does in a party.

- Are you telling me we need to get drunk, smoke weed and to have sex? - Ashley asked. The two had finally found a couch to sit on.

- Well, I make intentions of getting drunk and to have sex, but I'm not going to smoke nothing - Trish said with a little smile on her lips.

- I didn't need to know what you are thinking doing with Jeff - Ashley replied. Last thing she really needed to know was about Trish's sexual life - Some images I don't want them inside my head.

- Like you never did it with Punk - Trish exclaimed.

- Trish, some things you need to keep them to yourself and that is one of them - Ashley said - And what I do with Punk doesn't have anything to do with you.

- There is no reason to blush - Trish joked - It had already been years since woman needed to be virgin in their wedding day. It is normal to girls as us to enter in the university without being virgin.

- I would love you to do such speech in front of your mother - Ashley replied.

- I love to keep my head and my body together - Trish said and stopped joking. Her mother would kill her if she knew about those things - I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want me to bring you one?

- Yes - Ashley said and watched her friend trying to pass between the middle of the crowd.

* * *

"Why does he always do it to me?" Stacy thought to herself. Randy had left her alone in the middle of the party. She knew some people in the party, but she had never talked with them. For them she was only Randy's girlfriend. "I came to the party because he wanted me and now he leaves me alone".

- Hi - she heard a girl saying. Turning around she saw a petit blonde. She knew she dated one of the guys who played in the same team as Randy - You are Randy's girlfriend, right?

- Yes - Stacy answered and put a smile. "They really only know me for being his girlfriend" Stacy thought to herself.

- I'm Trish - the petit blonde presented herself. Since she saw Stacy with Randy, she always had the curiosity to know how someone could date him.

- I'm Stacy - Stacy replied - Nice to meet you.

- May I ask you where is Randy? - Trish asked looking around. He was nowhere to be seen.

- I have no idea - Stacy answered - Didn't you see him?

- Thank God, no - Trish said walking to the drinks and Stacy looked to her confused. Why did everyone have such a bad opinion about Randy? Trish picked up two plastic cups and walked out of there.

- May I ask you something? - Stacy asked following Trish.

- Sure - Trish answered trying to make sure the cups wouldn't fall to the floor - I asked you something, so you can ask me too.

- Why does everyone think Randy is a bad person? - Stacy questioned her.

- We don't think he is a bad person, we only think he is an asshole - Trish explained to Stacy "It isn't the same thing" Trish thought to herself arriving to the couch and gave Ashley' her drink - Ashley, this is Stacy...Stacy, this is Ashley.

- Nice to meet you - Stacy said looking to Ashley, but looked once again to Trish.

- You are Orton's girlfriend, right? - Ashley asked Stacy.

- It seems I'm - Stacy answered - So, can you explain to me why you think it about him?

- Because he thinks he is better than everyone else - Trish told Stacy getting closer of Ashley so she could sit at their side - And usually he messes up with people.

- I'm sure he is only joking - Stacy said trying to defend him - I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt anyone.

- May I tell you something - Trish exclaimed and Stacy looked to her with curiosity - You don't know the guy you date as you think you do. He must be very different with you.

- Are you talking about Randy? - Ashley asked and Trish nodded with her head - Maybe he can be a jackass to us because in fact he is a sweet guy.

- Are you already drunk? - Trish questioned Ashley who didn't say a word - I know you don't know us - Trish said looking to Stacy - And we don't want to make you to break up with Randy, but you must have look out. Randy is a very manipulating person.

- He is a viper - Ashley added.

- I'll think in what you said - Stacy said ready to walk out of there - Nice to meet you - with those words, she walked to the place where Randy had left her. Maybe he was already there.

- Where were you? - Randy asked when saw Stacy.

- I went to look for you - Stacy lied. She wasn't going to reveal him the talk she had with Ashley and Trish - Where did you go?

- I want to show you something - Randy said and held her hand - I think you are going to like it.

* * *

- John - he heard Kelly's voice. "How can she have patient to wait for me?" John thought to himself looking to his clock.

- Hi - John said and showed her a smile - What are you doing here?

- I decided to take a walk - Kelly lied and John knew it very well. "You need to win courage to tell her you only want us to be friends" John thought to himself - I wanted to invite you to take a walk with me.

- I think it is very late to take a walk - John replied and Kelly lost her smile - It isn't hour to a girl like you to be walking in the street at this hour.

- What do you mean with "a girl like me"? - Kelly asked him - If you want to know I can defend myself pretty well.

- Yeah right - John said with sarcasm - It is better you to go home.

- Are you asking me if I want you to take me home? - Kelly questioned him taking an opportunity. "I'll have to throw myself to him" Kelly thought to herself "He will end up thinking that I'm easy".

- Sure - John said and Kelly's smile backed to her face - I'll take you home.

* * *

- Where are you taking me? - Stacy asked with her eyes closed. First he held her hand and then he told her to close her eyes. What did he want to show her?

- Just a second - Randy said opening a door. Letting Stacy to enter, he closed the door. "This time she will give in" Randy thought to himself with a malicious smile - You can open your eyes now.

Opening her eyes, Stacy looked around. She was inside a bedroom and it had flowers and candles. Even if she didn't want, a little smile crossed her face - What is this? - Stacy asked and turned to him.

Randy didn't say a word and kissed her lips - You told me you wanted something special - he said when broke apart. He didn't give time to Stacy to say a word. Very quickly his lips attacked hers once again. His hands were under her shirt and he was trying to take it off.

- Randy - she said in a whisper when he started kissing her neck - Please Randy.

- I promise you will like it - Randy said and felt her trying to push him way. He was a lot stronger than her, so it didn't work - Don't you trust me?

- Randy, please stop it - Stacy said, but he ignored and kept kissing her. This time his hands weren't anymore on her back, his hands were trying to unzip her pants - Randy - she said once again. To make sure she wouldn't say another word, he kissed her, forcing his mouth to enter on hers.

"I need to get out of here" Stacy thought to herself. But first she needed to take Randy away from her. Without think twice, she kicked him in the middle of the legs. It was the only way to stop him.

- Are you crazy? - Randy screamed very angry. Stacy ignored him and ran from the room. "This time it is all over" Stacy thought to herself holding the tears. Everything those girls told her was true, Randy was a real viper. "I have to get out of here" Stacy thought.

* * *

- Thanks for taking me home - Kelly said kissing John's cheek.

- Who is making a party? - John asked Kelly looking to a house some blocks way.

- Some guy, who studies in the school we hate - Kelly explained to John - Well, have a nice night.

- Have a nice night too - John said looking to Kelly. When she finally entered inside her house, he looked to his bike - Now, it is time for you and me.

Walking to his bike, he felt someone going against him. As it was dark, he didn't see very well who was, but he had the feeling he knew that person.

- I'm sorry - the girl said in a small whisper and continued her way. A little smile appeared on John's face. He really knew who she was.

- It can sound very bad, it can sound that I'm flirting with you, but I think we already know each other - John said and the girl stopped walking - Does your father let you walk alone at this hour? I didn't want to be the one telling the coach what his daughter his doing.

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked trying to show a smile and cleaned her tears to make sure he wouldn't notice them.

- I just brought someone home - John told her and noticed something was wrong with her.

- It seems you always have to bring someone home - Stacy exclaimed. By her voice, this time he was sure something wrong happened with her.

- May I ask you what happened? - John questioned her - You really look very obsessed.

- It didn't happen anything - Stacy said very quickly - I only came to a stupid party. It was the worst party ever.

- Well, if you had talked with me first and I would have told you to not come and you wouldn't lose your time - John replied. Something inside him, wanted to ask her what happened in the party. "You don't know her that well" John thought to himself. He couldn't ask her it.

- I really lost my time - Stacy said in a whisper - I have to go. My friends must be already concerned with me.

- I guess I'll have to take someone else home - John said getting closer of Stacy - I have no idea of what happened in that stupid party, but I know it is obsessing you and I'm not going to let to walk home alone at this hour in such mood.

- I don't want you to lose my time with me - Stacy replied.

- I'm not going to lose my time - John said and showed her a smile - Please, let me take you to your friend's house.

- You are a strange guy - Stacy exclaimed.

- Well, you must the first person who tells me I'm strange - John replied a little surprised - Most part of people use to tell me that I'm irresponsible, that I don't know what I'm doing with my life and that I'm nice. No one ever told me I was strange.

- There is a very first time for everything - Stacy said.

- Let me take you to where you want, before you end up calling me more than strange - John said walking to his bike and Stacy followed him - You already know how it works - with those words he gave her the helmet. "Maybe I can figure out later what is going on with you" John thought to himself.

* * *

"That little bitch" Randy thought very angry. He couldn't believe in what just happened. "That little bitch is going to pay me". After what she did to him, he would teach her a lesson. "Get ready Stacy because you are going to pay me".

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	12. Breath, Breath, Just Breath

**Hi!! New chapter UP!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Adrea019 for the lovely review. You are amazing girl!!!**

**I'm really taking some time to update some of my stories...I'm really sorry for it guys. I think I'm working in too many stories at this moment (In the past month I published more two new stories, "Seven Sins" and "Facing the Past" and I didn't finish any).**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- How was the party? - Candice asked Stacy in the next morning.

- Nothing special - Stacy answered packing her things.

- Are you sure? - Torrie questioned her friend and she nodded with her head - Looking to you, I have the feeling that something interesting happened.

- Why? - Stacy asked them confused. She hadn't red eyes, so her friend wouldn't notice she cried last night.

- I don't know - Torrie replied - It must be because I know you. I just have the feeling that something is wrong with you.

- I swear, nothing is wrong with me - Stacy said and showed a smile - Everything is fine.

- I'm starving - Candice said and walked out of her bed - Can we go take the breakfast?

- I called my father and I told him I would take the breakfast home - Stacy said and picked up her bag - Thanks for this night. See you late - with those words Stacy walked out of the room.

- Something is wrong - Torrie whispered and looked to Candice - What do you think that happened with her?

- It is morning and I'm hungry - Candice replied walking to her bedroom door - If you want me to think right, I have to eat.

* * *

John looked to the stands with attention. "Where is she?" John thought to himself trying to figure out where could Stacy be. When he left her last night, he told her about the basket game. He was hoping she would appear.

- Are you looking for someone? - Matt asked John who turned to him.

- No - John answered very quickly making Matt suspicious - Are you sure your brother doesn't mind play? - John asked before Matt had time to ask him something.

- Well, the guys from our team don't mind - Matt said - And Jeff won't mind. He doesn't care about the deal between you and Randy.

- It isn't only between me and Randy - John replied - It is between our schools.

- Well, you and Randy took it to another level - Matt said walking to his brother's side. John looked once again to the stands and a little smile appeared on his face. Without say a word, he walked to the stands.

- May I sit? - John asked Stacy and sat at her side.

- Shouldn't you be in the field? - Stacy questioned him.

- I think I have time to share some words with you - John replied - I thought you wouldn't come.

- Well, I needed something to distract me - Stacy exclaimed making John curious. "I know you want to ask her, but keep your mouth closed" a voice said inside his head. He really wanted to know what happened last night to Stacy to be like that - Are you going to play or not?

- Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to stay in the stands or if you want to play - John said surprising Stacy - But of course, with attention to your ankle.

- I can't play - Stacy replied - Too many people would see me playing.

- I think you are already used to see people watching you playing - John exclaimed and Stacy smiled and then looked to the field - Probably half of them play worse than you.

- I can't - Stacy said - But I'll be cheering for you. I don't play, but I cheer for you.

- I think it is fair - John replied and then put on his feet - It is better I go before they get mad with me.

* * *

- Kelly, just breath - Brie whispered her friend.

- What is she doing here? - Kelly said looking to Stacy. She couldn't believe that the girl was there and she couldn't believe John had just talked with her. Wasn't she Randy's girlfriend? - And most important, why did John talk with her?

- Didn't you tell us that he was trying to get revenge on Randy? - Nikki questioned Kelly.

- Shut up - Kelly replied doing her best to not yell.

- She is his coach's daughter - Brie said trying to keep Kelly down before she decided to go after Stacy and kill her - It is natural if he is nice with her.

- Well, he is the only who is nice with her - Kelly exclaimed without take her eyes from the other blonde girl -The other guys didn't notice her presence. She is only one more chick watching the game.

- Please Kelly, breath - Nikki said and looked to her sister. It wouldn't be easy to calm down Kelly. It would be a hard task.

* * *

- Didn't I tell you that my team was nicer than yours? - Matt asked his brother in the end of the game.

- Don't even try to convince Jeff to change school and leave me - Trish said very quickly without leave a chance to Jeff answer his older brother.

- Matt can say everything he wants because I'm not going to leave you alone - Jeff said and kissed Trish.

- How romantic - Amy said with sarcasm and then noticed Matt was looking with attention to the stands - What is going on?

- I really don't want to know - Matt answered and looked to Amy. "What is John planning?" Matt asked himself. He knew the girl with whom he was talking was their coach's daughter and it meant she was Randy's girlfriend "Probably I don't want to know what he is planning".

- Do you come lunch with us at home? - Jeff asked Amy and Trish.

- Well, I think I can accept - Trish said and looked to Amy who stilled wanting to know in what was Matt thinking some moments ago - Amy, do you accept the invite?

- I think so - Amy said and then looked to the place where Matt was looking, but didn't see anything.

- So, let's go home - Jeff said with smile wrapping his arms around Trish's shoulders.

* * *

"How can he call me?" Stacy thought to herself looking to her cell phone screen. It wasn't the first time he called her that morning. "After what happened last night, I don't want to see you or talk with you".

- What are you doing here? - she heard a girl saying. It was the same blonde girl who talked with her in the bathroom some weeks ago.

- Excuse me - Stacy replied without understand what she meant with it.

- Well, those guys hate your boyfriend. Aren't you afraid? - Kelly exclaimed keeping a smile in her face - They can do something against you.

- I have no reasons to be afraid. I don't care about their fights in the middle of the field - Stacy answered and showed a smile.

- Did Orton let you come to watch the game? - Kelly asked her - Does he let his girlfriend watch his number one enemy game?

- Randy doesn't have anything to do with what I do anymore - Stacy told Kelly getting a little tired of the conversation. At the same time, the girl was trying to be nice and offensive.

- Do you really think we would mess with our coach's daughter? We love to have our heads together to our body - Kelly heard John's voice behind and jumped. Turning around, Kelly saw John. "Does it mean she and Randy broke up?" John asked himself. He had heard Stacy's last words. "Probably it was the reason why she was so obsessed last night".

- Well, maybe you wouldn't do it, but you can't speak for the other guys - Kelly replied a little mad with herself. How didn't she notice his presence? Brie and Nikki, who were watching what was going on, decided to go help her friend. They needed to take Kelly out of there before something wrong happened.

- Kelly - the twins yelled at the same time and the blonde looked to them.

- I have to go - showing a little smile Kelly walked to Brie and Nikki. If there was a next time, she would need to have lookout. John couldn't think she was a bitch.

- Your friend is a little weird - Stacy told John taking her eyes from Kelly and looked to him.

- She isn't strange - John replied "She is only trying to make sure you aren't competition" John thought to himself. It wasn't the first time Kelly tried to make sure some girl wouldn't get closer of him. In fact every time any girl was getting closer of him, Kelly would always make something to make sure they would only stay friends - She just takes too serious the problems between our school with yours boyfriend's school.

- It seems everyone takes it too serious - Stacy whispered.

- What is going on with you? - John questioned Stacy - You have been sad since last night. I thought it would be better to keep my mouth close, but maybe I can help you.

"If you kick Randy's ass, you will help me" Stacy thought to herself and her cell phone rang again. Looking to it, she saw it was Randy. Without Stacy notice, John saw the name on the cell phone screen. "They are mad" John thought to himself.

- I prefer to keep it to me - Stacy said and put the cell phone inside her purse - It was a nice game.

- Thanks - John replied and tried to figure out something to cheer her up - Do you want to go lunch? - "I really have no imagination" John thought to himself - And you don't need to worry with the money...and I don't need too, because it would be in my uncle's dinner.

- I'm sorry, but I can't accept. I told my parents I would lunch with them - Stacy told him - But I think I'll accept other time.

- I won't forget it - John advised her.

- Well, I have to go - Stacy said and put on her feet - See you tomorrow - with those words she walked out of the stands. John stayed in his place without move. "I'm so going to get into more problems" John thought to himself.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	13. The Beginning Of A Rumour

**I'm back with a new chapter!!! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks for the review. I really hope everyone liked the last chapter and I hope you have fun reading this new one (it will add a little more teen drama to the story). **

**By the way, I have a new poll and I would love you to vote. Thanks.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Some Days Later**

- So, that is your new neighbour - Melina said looking by the living room window. Some girls from the school had reunited in Candice's house to work in the Carnival.

- Yes - Candice said without look. Every time she looked to Phil, she ended up staring at him during minutes and sometimes hours. How could she like someone who never talked with her?

- You are really pathetic - Torrie said sitting on the couch and then took from her school bag a note book - What do you think about talk with him? You already talk with his brother.

- Well, I never had an opportunity to talk with him - Candice said on her defence.

- He is your neighbour. I'm sure you already have a lot of opportunities to talk with him - Melina said and in that moment Stacy walked to her side. Looking to Punk she recognised him. He played in the same team as Randy - He looks familiar to me. I think I already saw him somewhere.

- Where did you see him? - Candice asked with curiosity. She didn't want to sound jealous, after all Melina had a boyfriend.

- I don't know where you saw him, but I saw him in a lot of basketball games - Stacy said and then walked to the couch. She didn't want to stay looking to a guy who played in the same team as Randy.

- I think I saw him there too - Melina exclaimed trying to remember the game. She remembered seeing him in one of her boyfriend's games. And she remembered seeing Stacy there and Randy too. As Morrison didn't play in the same team as Randy, it could only mean that Phil belonged to Randy's team - Doesn't he make part of Randy's team?

- Yes - Stacy said feeling a little irritated. She couldn't hear Randy's name without get in bad humour. After what happened, he called her and sent her messages asking her what was wrong. "I just can't believe he has courage to ask me it" Stacy thought to herself. He knew pretty well what he had done to her.

- Stacy, next time I'm going with you - Candice exclaimed and Stacy looked to her confused. About what was she talking? - I'm going to start watching Randy's team basketball games with you.

- Can we start working or not? - Stacy questioned them. They could be talking about millions of things, but they wanted to talk about Phil and Randy's team.

- No, we can't because Jillian isn't here - Torrie answered Stacy who rolled her eyes - What is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself. You seem another person in the last couple of days.

- There is nothing wrong with me - Stacy whispered - It is everything perfect, it is everything fine. I just want to start working in the Carnival. We spent all day gossiping. Why can't we stop for a moment?

Before any of the girls could say a word, the door bell rang. Before they knew, Jillian was in the living room with Candice's mother.

- Do you want to lunch? - Candice's mother asked the girls.

- They don't need to lunch - Candice said walking to her mother and started pushing her out of the room - If we need something, I call you - making sure her mother wasn't closer of the room, she closed the door and then looked to Stacy - Are you in those days?

- No - Stacy answered and once again rolled her eyes. Couldn't they stop with it?

- What is going on? - Jillian asked the four girls, but any of them answered.

- So, why are you acting as a bitch? - Melina asked Stacy - You are being mean and you are rolling your eyes all the time. Something must be wrong.

- I really don't need to handle this right now - Stacy said and put on her feet. Picking up her things, she walked out of the living room leaving the other girls behind.

- Did she just walk away? - Torrie asked looking to Melina, who was with her eyes on the window. The brunette nodded with her head - What is wrong with Stacy?

- Can someone explain to me what is going on? - Jillian asked once again, hoping someone would answer her.

- Stacy is acting as a bitch - Candice told Jillian - And we want to know why, but she says it is everything alright.

- Well, I heard that Stacy and Randy broke up. Maybe she is acting as a bitch because of it - Jillian revealed to the other, who looked to her very surprised. How could she know that Stacy and Randy broke up?

- Why didn't she tell us? - Torrie exclaimed a little mad with Stacy - We are her best friends. If I had a boyfriend and if I had broken up with him, I would have told her.

- I don't know if it is true or not, but some girls I know went to a party this weekend where Stacy and Randy were - Jillian started explaining - They saw Stacy leaving the party and when they saw Randy, after Stacy leaving, he was really mad. They told me that he hook up with some random girl in the party.

- Are you sure about it? - Melina asked Jillian.

- It was what they told me - Jillian replied and sat on the couch. Candice and Torrie looked to each other a little worried. They really needed to talk with Stacy.

* * *

- I just can't understand it. She is there, watching me, but she isn't stalking me - Chris whispered and in that exact moment felt a ball hitting his back.

- Chris, do you mind pay attention to the game and not to the stands? - James advised him from the other side of the field.

Chris didn't say a word and looked to the person, who hit him with the ball - You are death - Chris threatened John who laughed. Chris picked up the ball and walked to John.

- You are more death than I - John said and looked to the coach - It is better you get your head into the game or he will kill you.

- At least I'm not going to be death because I'm messing with the coach's daughter - Chris replied throwing the ball against John, who stayed without know what to say. Without move, John stayed looking to his friends. "This is so great" John thought to himself. They were only friends. Even if sometimes, he couldn't stop think about her, they were only friends.

- Cena, I don't have all day - James yelled with his eyes on John - Do you mind start the game again?

* * *

- Do you know a good thing about leaving that chick? - Cody questioned Randy - Now you have more time to be with the guys.

- Hanging out with Cody or with a blonde hot girlfriend - Ted exclaimed has it was something hard to decide - I think I would prefer to hang out with the hot blonde.

- A hot blonde who doesn't give you nothing - Cody added and then noticed the way how Randy was looking to him.

- You are pushing your luck - Randy advised Cody and put the rest of his things inside his gym bag. The practice was already over and he had more important things to do than handle his friends. He had the perfect revenge to plan - I have to get going - with those words he walked out of the locker room ignoring his friends' attentive to convince him to hang out with them that afternoon.

- I never thought he would get obsessed for breaking up with the blonde - Cody said and Ted looked to him - C'mon, she was only an accessory.

- May I give you an advice? Keep your mouth closed. Don't talk with Randy about her - Ted advised Cody, hoping he would do it because if he didn't he would be in big troubles.

* * *

- Why the hell do I have to do my math homework? - Kyle complained entering in Stacy's bedroom - Why the hell do I have to do homework at all?

Stacy, who was laid on her bed, trying to make her homework, looked to her younger brother - What do you want Kyle? - she questioned him and then noticed the math book on his hands - I'm not going to do your homework.

- I'm not going to ask you to do my homework - Kyle replied sitting on her bed. Stacy was looking to him very surprised. What could he want from her? - Here it goes...I had a "D" and I didn't show it dad or mom.

- I have no idea of what you want, but no - Stacy replied and started doing her homework once again.

- I'm not going to ask you to protect me or nothing like that - Cody exclaimed, but Stacy ignored him - I want you to explain me Math - with those words, a little smile appeared on Stacy's face. Did he just ask her it? - We are brothers, you have to help me.

- We have always been brothers, and you only remember it when you need me to do something to you - Stacy told him. Of course she was going to help him, but she needed to make him beg.

- I'll do whatever you want - Kyle said with a little smile and put on his knees - I need you to help me. You are my favourite sister.

- I'm your only sister - Stacy exclaimed changing page - Or did mom and dad had another girl and they only told you?

- Do I have to threaten you? - Kyle replied getting a little tired of what Stacy was doing him - If you don't help me, I'll tell dad what you are hiding.

- I'm not hiding nothing - Stacy said a little confuse with his words. "I broke up with Randy and I haven't told dad yet, but dad will be happy when he hears about it" Stacy thought to herself. Why was Kyle threatening her with it? - You know, if you want my help, you have a weird way to show it.

- Well, if you want to act as a whore you have a great way to show it - Kyle said putting on his feet and ready to walk out of the room, but Stacy grabbed his arm.

- You know, I'm tired of you insulting me - Stacy exclaimed - I don't care if you like me or not, but at least try to respect me.

- You are cheating on your boyfriend with a guy from dad's team. What do you want me to call you? - Kyle replied making Stacy very surprised - I had to hear one of my friends who sister studies in the same school than dad teaches that my sister is a whore. How do you think dad would act if he heard it?

- I'll help you with math, just get out of my room - Stacy said leaving Kyle's arm. Sitting on her bed, Stacy stayed without know what to do. Who could say those things? "Randy is an asshole with you and now you have to deal with stupid rumours" Stacy thought to herself and bit her lip "I wonder how those rumours happened".

* * *

- Kelly, John will kill you when he hears about it - Brie advised Kelly.

- He will never know it was me - Kelly said with a little smile - And it is only a rumour to make sure she won't get closer of him.

- How will it make sure that she won't get closer of John? - Nikki questioned Kelly with curiosity.

- Well, if everything works out, she will think it was John who told it his friends and then his friends told their girlfriends and the girlfriends told her friends...- Kelly started and Brie interrupted her.

- We already got the idea - Brie interrupted Kelly.

- She will get mad with him and then I'll make sure John will get with me - Kelly said opening her purse and took off from there an announcement - I saw it in our school. It is the perfect place and time to get with him.

- "The Impulse Party" - the twins said at the same time - Do you think he will go?

- He has too - Kelly said as it was obvious - As the captain of the basketball team, John has to go to the party. It makes part of his status.

- Here you have your drinks - Felix said with a smile and put on top of the table drinks.

- Thank you - the twins said with smiles on their faces.

- Do you know if John comes here today? - Kelly asked the man hoping he would say "Yes".

- I would love to answer, but I have no idea when he is sent to here - Felix said and walked to the balcony. John would only appear there if he had a meeting with his friends or if he had to go work because his father told him.

- Why do you want to know if John is coming here today? - Nikki asked Kelly drinking her orange juice.

- Because I want to know if he already knows about the rumour - Kelly said with a malicious smile and picked up her glass. "You are going to date me and not that bimbo" Kelly thought to herself.

* * *

- You have five seconds to explain why the hell you said that - John advised Chris stopping him to enter in the locker room.

- You had to open your mouth, didn't you? - Matt questioned Chris and John looked to him. "Everyone is talking behind my back" John thought getting madder.

- Well, I'm sorry if I'm the only who has courage to say the things face-to-face and not behind his back - Chris replied in his defence.

- What the hell is going on - John asked the two losing his patient.

- People are commenting that you are screwing coach's daughter - Matt revealed John - I know you hate Randy, but her father is your coach. He can expel you from the team.

- I'm not screwing anyone - John replied - Who started it? - he asked and saw Matt and Chris looking to each other - Who started it? - he asked once again.

- It seems it was you - Matt answered. Without say a word, John entered in the locker room. It didn't take them to see his friend walking out of it with his gym bag - You should have kept your mouth closed about it.

- It is not my fault if John didn't know what was going on - Chris replied entering in the locker room and Matt followed him - At least now that he knows, he can do something to shut up the people before a certain man knows it. If he hears about it, Cena is dead.

* * *

- Can we enter? - Stacy heard two voice saying. Turning around she saw Candice and Torrie.

- Yes - Stacy told them remembering what happened some hours ago with them. They had argued because Stacy wasn't in the mood to handle all their conversations.

The two walked to her and sat at their side on the floor - I'm sorry - Candice said showing a little smile.

- We already know about Randy and you - Torrie added - Why didn't you tell us that you two broke up?

- We are friends. You should have told us. We would be at your side, supporting you - Candice exclaimed - We wouldn't have talked about Randy this afternoon.

- You don't have to excuse - Stacy said trying to smile, even if it was the last thing she wanted to do that day - I think I'm the one who has to say "I'm sorry". I wasn't being too nice with you.

- You are right, you were a bitch with us, but you had the right to be a bitch with us because you are passing a bad time - Torrie said and Stacy lied her head against Torrie's shoulder.

- Can you tell us why did you break up? - Candice questioned Stacy. She was curious to know the reason why her friend broke up Randy after so much time together. After all, Stacy never told them that something was wrong between them.

- We had a fight in the party - Stacy told them. She didn't want to tell the truth about what happened. She wanted to keep to herself - And no, we aren't going to back together.

- About what did you fight? - Candice asked and Torrie looked to her very serious. It was better Candice to stop making questions - Well, I don't know about what you fought, but I'm sure you were right about it.

- We all know Randy is hot, but he is a jackass - Torrie said and Stacy laughed. Only those two to make her feel better - You are so much better without him.

- And don't forget it: you will find someone much better than him. So, you have to stand up and send him to hell - Candice said and then looked to Torrie - Group Hug - she yelled. Candice and Torrie hugged Stacy.

- Thank you girls - Stacy said when they broke apart. At least now, she already had the support from her friends in one of her problems. Now, she only had one problem to take care by herself.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	14. Giving Explanations

**First of all, thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too for the reviews. You ROCK!!! Thanks ;)**

**Now, I was getting bored with this story. I was almost having a writer block, but now I have amzing ideas (I think they are amazing) and I can't wait to share them with you. In fact, I'll share some of them with you and I hope you like them. So, in the future chapters I'm going to make some changes in the main couples; Someone will die :( and someone will get pregnant. Do you want to make your bets??? LOL I just can't wait to share the new chapters with you guys.**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**P.S.: I have a new poll. This time is to choose the couples. Please vote!!! Thanks**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- How do I look? - Kelly whispered her friends when they entered in the classroom. Kelly didn't wait for their answer. Leaving Brie and Nikki behind, Kelly walked to John's side. The twins looked to each other and then walked to their desks - Good morning - Kelly said sitting at his side.

- Hey - John whispered. Since the past day he had been with the worst humour ever. "If I get my hands in the person who started this, he has no idea where he got into" John thought to himself.

- What is wrong? - Kelly asked him trying to act as she didn't know the reason why he was like that. She was sure that it was because of the rumour.

- I think all school knows what is going on - John replied and looked to her - I'm sure you were one the firsts knowing about it. Your pretty squad controls the school gossiping.

- So, it is true? - Kelly questioned him and noticing the way how he looked to her decided to say something very quickly - I'm sorry for asking. If you want my opinion, you have to ignore what people are saying. They don't have life, so they need to talk about the other people life.

- Barbie, I know you want to help me, but I prefer to be alone - John told Kelly who got very surprised. It had been years since someone called her Barbie. It could only mean that John was really mad with what was going on.

- If you want to cheer up, why don't you come to this party? - Kelly said with a smile on her face and put a paper on his desk. Putting on her feet she walked to Brie and Nikki.

- So? - the two asked at the same time.

- He already knows about it and he is mad. He even called me "Barbie" - Kelly told her friends - But there is no reason to worry. I gave him the paper of the party, just to make sure he knows about it. I'm sure that my plan will work.

* * *

- I finally understood why she handled Randy. She is just like him - Ashley exclaimed when Amy ended up telling her and Trish what Matt told her.

- Matt told me it was only a rumour and probably it isn't true. In fact, everyone is saying that Cena started the rumour and when he asked him about it, he didn't know anything about it - Amy advised them. She didn't want to start the rumour in her school too.

- He is a guy. I'm sure he was faking - Trish replied - She seemed a nice person in the party. I never thought she would be screwing two guys at the same time.

- Well, the saints are always the worse - Ashley said - I wonder if Randy knows about it. I heard they aren't together anymore. Probably he figured out what was going on. He heard that his girlfriend was cheating on him with his number one enemy.

- Please girls, keep it quiet - Amy said looking around to make sure no one was hearing their talk.

- I'm sure it wasn't because of it, because if it was I'm sure Randy would have already gone after the other guy...Cena, right? - Trish asked and Amy nodded with her head - And the two would have hit the crap out of each other and one of them would be death and the other in the hospital.

* * *

- I have something to tell you and you have to promise me that you aren't going to kill me - Cody told Randy. He was reunited with Ted in the football field stands.

- Did you became a girl and we don't know? - Ted replied with a smirk on his face.

- Shut up - Cody exclaimed a little mad with what he had just said.

- Why would I kill you? - Randy asked Cody. What did he have so bad to tell him?

- I heard Cena is with your ex-girlfriend - Cody revealed and Randy started feeling rage under his skin - And it seems she was cheating on you. She was with him when you were together.

- Where did you hear it? - Randy asked making his best to not go after Stacy and then after John. "She acts so innocent around me, but she is screwing Cena" Randy thought to himself. Even if he didn't care about Stacy anymore, it wasn't something he was going to accept. "Those two have no idea where they got into".

- I heard some girls talking about it. And one of them dates a guy from that school. She knows about what she is talking - Cody said and Randy put on his feet.

- Where are you going? - Ted asked him.

- I have something to do - Randy said with a smirk and walked out of there. He didn't care about missing classes that day. He had something more important to do and he was going to do it now.

* * *

- Did you two notice it? - Candice asked Stacy and Torrie when they had finally left the school hall and entered in the bathroom. When they were in the hall, they heard girls whispering when they passed at their side.

- Yes - Torrie answered and looked to the mirror - What is going on?

- I have no idea - Candice said taking from her purse a brush and gave it to Torrie - About what were they whispering?

- Most important: why did they only start whispering with our presence? - Torrie replied and picked up the brush - Thank you.

"I can't believe they already know" Stacy thought to herself- I'm going to the toilet - Stacy said entering in one of the bathrooms. In that moment, Melina entered in the bathroom.

- What is wrong with the girls here? I never saw so many girls gossiping at the same time - Melina exclaimed sitting on the washbasin - Do you know what is going on?

- I would love to know what is going on - Candice said - Does anyone know where Jillian is? She always knows about everything.

- I told her I was going to bathroom. I saw you entering and I followed as I want to talk with you - Melina told them - Stacy, are you better? - Melina yelled, but never had an answer. She looked to the other two that with her eyes advised that was better to not talk about it.

"Better would be impossible" Stacy thought to herself leaned against the door.

- I have great news - they heard a voice saying. It was Jillian.

- Finally someone is going to tell us what is going - Torrie exclaimed and gave the brush once again to Candice who put it inside her bag.

- What is going on? - Melina asked Jillian.

- Well, a girl who a friend studies in the school where Stacy's father works, told her that she heard that Stacy was screwing their basketball team captain while she was with Randy.

Candice and Torrie looked to each other - Stacy - the two yelled at the same time and looked to the toilet where Stacy had entered some minutes ago. It didn't take too long until, Stacy walked out of the bathroom.

- Don't tell me it was the reason why you two broke up - Torrie exclaimed.

- No, it wasn't the reason why we broke up - Stacy stuttered feeling very uncomfortable with what was going on - Did the girl told the other girl who told her it? - Stacy asked and the notice the way how Jillian act. She knew that Jillian knew - Who was?

* * *

"I don't care if he knows that I skipped classes or not. I'm not going to handle it anymore" John thought to himself getting ready to walk out of the school. "I already have problems enough. I don't need my coach to think that I'm with screwing his daughter"

- Even when she doesn't get out of your head sometimes - John whispered to himself walking out of the school building. He couldn't wait to know who put him in such situation.

Before he could give one more step, he felt someone grabbing him by his shirt - Where do you think you are going? - Randy questioned John fighting an urge to hit him. The last guy on Earth with whom Stacy could cheat on him was John. "First I take care of you and then I take care of her" Randy thought to himself.

- Home. Why? Do you want to go with me? - John asked getting hurt by the way how Randy was grabbing him - I'm sorry, but I don't swing to that side.

- Don't try to joke Cena. I'm not in the mood to handle you after what I heard - Randy exclaimed - Messing up with my girlfriend? You have no idea where you did get into.

- Probably I know where I got into, now you...you must never get into it - John replied finally losing his patient. He wasn't with head to handle it anymore. Next thing he felt was Randy fist against his abdomen. It didn't take too long, until the two started punching each other.

* * *

- Where is John? - Matt asked Chris. Last time he saw his friend, he had walked out of the classroom very mad. It seemed he was going to kill someone.

- I think he said something about going home. Probably he already walked out of here - Chris told him - You know, if John is denying what everyone is saying it means he didn't tell it to anyone. So, I wonder who started this thing.

- I hope John doesn't figure out who was because he will kill that person - Matt said ready to walk out of there. He needed to find John before he decided to do something stupid.

- Where are you going? - Chris questioned Matt.

- After John - Matt replied leaving Chris behind. "It means that he will skip classes" Chris thought to himself. A little smile appeared on his lips.

- Wait for me - Chris said picking up his bag and ran after Matt - Do you think I wouldn't skip classes?

- I'm not going after him to skip classes - Matt replied "Probably I'm going after him to skip classes too" Matt thought to himself - I'm only going after him to make sure he won't kill anyone. Or decided to use his bike and kill himself.

Matt and Chris walked out of the school building by the front door only to see John and Randy face-to-face. Before the two could separate the two, they were already on the floor hitting each other.

* * *

"I can't believe on this" Stacy thought to herself without pay attention to the classes. Why when something bad happens, millions of bad things need to happen? Not only Randy had treated her pretty bad, but now she had all her school think she was a whore. "And not only your school" a voice said inside her head.

- Stacy, you have to explain it to us a lot better - Torrie whispered to Stacy.

- Tor, there is nothing to explain - Stacy replied without feeling comfortable. She was noticing how people were looking to her every time they had a chance.

- Did you cheat on Randy? - Torrie asked and Stacy looked to her. If the eyes could kill, Torrie would be already dead - But you know the other guy, don't you?

- Yes, I know him - Stacy told her - And I can't believe he is an asshole as Randy. I never thought he would do such thing, only to mess with Randy.

- Why? - Torrie asked with curiosity.

- Because he seemed nice. He was nicer to me than Randy ever was - Stacy revealed and then bit her lip - He was nice to me without know who I was. And even when he found who I was, when he could send me to hell because I was Randy's girlfriend, he didn't. He even took me home twice because Randy decided to be mean with me and I was going to walk home alone at night.

- Maybe he isn't nice as you think - Torrie replied - Maybe he knew since the beginning who you were. Maybe he was planning to do it since he figured out that your father was going to be his coach.

- Torrie, I don't want to talk about it - Stacy whispered and looked to the outside. "If my father hears about it, I'm death" Stacy thought to herself, very worried.

* * *

Felix was cleaning the dinner when he saw John, Matt and Chris walking to it. As it was Wednesday, the dinner was closed. It took him some time to realize that John's face had some blood. "What did you do now kiddo?" he asked himself. Walking to the main door, he opened it and let the three enter.

- You should have ignored him - Matt advised John.

- Well, he didn't give me an opportunity to ignore him - John replied in his defence and then looked to his uncle - Do you have ice?

- Your father will love the black eye and the open lip - Felix said and walked to the back kitchen while John lied in one of the benches. Matt sat on the balcony and Chris on top of one of the tables.

- How could Randy know about it? - Chris asked the two and then looked to John - We only heard it yesterday.

- You really don't know women - Matt replied and then remembered that he had told about it to Amy. "She wouldn't tell it to Randy" Matt thought to himself "But she would tell her friends and someone could hear her telling it and then go tell Randy".

- Why the hell do they love to gossip so much? - Chris complained - Maybe they think that if they don't gossip the World will come to an end.

- I bet that thanks to them everyone already knows about it - Matt said and looked to John. He really didn't look good.

- If she already knows about it, she must be thinking I'm an asshole - John whispered to himself without understand why he was so worried about her opinion - She must be thinking that I was only taking advantage of her.

- I can't believe on it - Matt said hearing what John was saying - You are worried with what she is thinking about you.

- Cena, do you know who is her father? - Chris questioned John understanding about what the two were talking - He can expel you from the team.

- That is the reason why I'm worried - John replied thinking to himself if it was the real reason why he was so worried with the rumour. It was the first time that a rumour made him so mad - He can't hear about it or he will want my head. He won't let me explain that nothing happened.

- I have bad news for you: he will know about it - Matt said - If his daughter hears about it, probably she will tell him what you have been saying about her.

- So, I'll have to go talk with her - John said.

- You aren't going to talk with anyone. She is Randy's girlfriend and you have to leave her alone - Chris advised him - Randy is the one who has to talk with her.

- Here you have - Felix said giving John the ice. Picking it up, John put it on his eye - So, can you tell me what happened?

- What do you think it happened? - John replied. It was obvious what happened.

- Can't you stay a day without get into some hard situation? - Felix questioned John, who didn't answer.

- He decided to mess up with a girl who has a boyfriend - Chris said.

- And the boyfriend did it to you - Felix concluded rolling his eyes. "Why do I have a nephew and not a niece? It would be a lot easier" Felix thought to himself - I only hope you didn't put the girl in big problems.

With those words, John looked to his uncle. "He only hit me because he hates me. Randy wouldn't do anything against her" John thought a little worried - I have to go - John said putting on his feet and then walked out of the dinner. Any of the other men followed him.

- Where the hell is he going? - Chris asked.

- I don't want to know - Matt replied. Even if they were friends, if John was going to do something stupid he didn't want to have something to do with it. His parents were already "mad" with him because he wouldn't leave high school anymore. He didn't want to make them even madder with him.

- Shouldn't you two be at school? - Felix asked Matt and Chris who looked to each other - If you don't want to end up cleaning my dinner, it is better you two go back to school - Felix told them. "How the hell am I going to figure out where is that kid going?" Felix thought to himself. He just hoped John wasn't going to do something stupid.

* * *

Looking by the door's window, Stacy saw Randy outside. She knew he was waiting for her and now she was sure that he knew about the rumour.

- Stacy, he can't hurt you - Torrie whispered.

- There is no reason to be afraid - Candice said and showed a smile - Classes already finished one hour ago. You have to go home.

- Yes, there is a reason to be afraid. He will start yelling and the people who didn't hear about the rumour will hear it - Stacy replied - And he won't let me explain that it is all a lie.

- You are going to need to face him - Torrie told her - It is better you to face him now than later.

- You are right about it - Stacy said taking a deep breath. Opening the door, she walked out of the school.

- Do you want us to go with you? - Candice asked Stacy.

- I think I have to talk with him alone - Stacy said looking one last time to her friends.

- We will be waiting for you over there - Torrie said and walked with Candice to a place where they could see Stacy and Randy.

When Stacy arrived at Randy's side, she waited for him to say a word. "Maybe he doesn't know about it and he is only here to say I'm sorry for trying to force to do something you didn't want to" Stacy thought to herself.

- You have been joking with me - Randy finally said - You never wanted something with me because you were involved with him.

- That is a...- Stacy tried to say something, but he didn't let her.

- Don't try to deny it! I already went to talk with him - Randy almost yelled trying to keep his calm. He would never hit a girl, even if that girl cheated on him - You always played the saint role, but you aren't one. You always make me be the devil.

- You tried to force me two times to do something I didn't want to do - Stacy replied - I was saying no, and you ignored me.

- Well, something you didn't want to do with me, but you wanted to do with him - Randy exclaimed getting closer of her - Your little whore. You have no idea where you did get into.

- I didn't do anything. It is only a stupid rumour - Stacy whispered looking to his eyes - It never happened anything between us.

- So, why would it start? - Randy questioned her with a smirk - If there wasn't some true on it, it wouldn't be created. You cheated on me, Stacy.

- I didn't cheat on you - Stacy exclaimed.

- Shut up - Randy yelled and grabbed her arm - No one cheats on me. We were together and you were getting laid with him.

- It didn't happen anything - Stacy started whispering again - It is a lie.

- I just hope you had a lot of fun because for now long you aren't going to have more - Randy said and let her arm - Get ready Stacy, because I'm going to make you pay for everything and you are going to regret to do this to me.

Stacy didn't say a word and watched him leaving. It didn't take too long to Candice and Torrie to arrive to her side.

- How are you? - Torrie said and saw Stacy was making everything possible to not cry - Let's go home.

- I prefer to go alone - Stacy told her friends.

- But Randy...- Candice started, but Stacy interrupted her.

- I need to be alone - Stacy advised the two - See you tomorrow.

* * *

"How am I going to do this?" John thought to himself looking to Stacy's house. He knew James wasn't there because he was missing the practice. But probably her mother was there and her irritating brother. "I should have gone to her school. I have to tell her that I don't have anything to do with this and to make sure Randy didn't do anything" John thought without understand why was he so concerned with it.

- This is a bad idea - John whispered to himself turning around ready to leave when heard a voice behind him.

- What did you do to my sister? - Kyle yelled walking to John - You mess with my sister, you mess with me.

- Can I talk with her? - John asked ignoring what the kid was saying.

- She isn't home and even if she was I wouldn't allow you to talk with her - Kyle replied - If you ever try to talk with her again, you can be sure I'm going to show you to never more mess up with her.

- For someone of your size, you talk too much - John told him - If I were you I would have lookout because someday day something wrong will happen to you.

- First you spread bad things about my sister and then you threaten me - Kyle said with a malicious smile - If my father hears about it you have no idea where you will get into.

- Look, I didn't do anything. I only found out about this yesterday and I have to talk with your sister to make sure that a certain person didn't go after her - John explained to Kyle.

- Get out of here before I call my father - Kyle said turning around ready to back to his house - You have five seconds.

"That kid is impossible" John thought to himself. "Every time I think my life can't get worse, something has to happen".

- What are you doing here? - this time the question was made from a different voice, was made for the voice that belonged to the person with whom he wanted to talk.

- Before you start yelling with me, let me explain you something - John said looking to Stacy - I didn't say anything and I have no idea how this rumour started. I only found out about it yesterday and probably I got surprised as you.

- Did you come here just to make sure I won't talk with my father? - Stacy asked him crossing her arms.

- Probably...but I know I came here to make sure you won't think that I'm an asshole and to know if Randy did something to you - John told her - I knew he would come after me, but then I realized that he could come after you and do something stupid.

- You guys are all the same - Stacy whispered.

- I hate Randy and I don't understand how could someone want to date him, but I know you are his girlfriend and I don't want you to get mad because of something that never happened - John explained to her. He waited for Stacy to say something, but she didn't say word - I know it won't work, but if you are mad I can try to talk with him. Probably it will all get worse. As you can notice our talk didn't go too well today.

- I don't need you to do anything because I and Randy broke up days ago - Stacy revealed John - I only need you to stay away from me because I already have people enough talking trash about me - with those words Stacy walked to her house.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (english isn't my first language).**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about my new ideas!! ;)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	15. Happy Birthday

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! ****Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to the people who reviwed. Thank you. It means a lot to me. I hope everyone likes this new chapter (I have the feeling this chapter is a little chilché).**

**Read and Review**

**Oh, before I forgot: I started a new story. It is called "Backing Home". Please check it and tell me what you think. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you.**

* * *

**14th October**

It was morning soon and Stacy was already waked up. "Can I go back in time?" Stacy asked herself. She was feeling that her life was upside down since the rumour incident.

Getting up from her bed, Stacy walked to the closet. Opening it, she took from there a jacket - I have to clean my head - Stacy whispered to herself and walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

- So, you wake up at this hour to go run - Candice whispered looking by her bedroom window to Punk. "I could start waking up at the same hour to go run with you" Candice thought walking to her bed "But then I wouldn't be waked up for the classes".

A little mad, she let herself fall into the bed. She needed to make something to him notice her. But what could she do?

Picking up her cell phone, Candice marked Torrie's number. It took a while to the blonde answer, but she did it.

- What do you want? - Torrie asked. Candice could notice that Torrie was sleeping.

- What do I do? I want him to notice me and I just can't a figure out a way to such thing happen - Candice exclaimed - And before you tell me that he has a girlfriend, I know it. But they can always break up.

- Ok - Torrie said trying to pay attention to Candice, but it was being hard.

- Maybe I should start throwing myself to him. I wouldn't look a whore right? - Candice said with a little smile on her face - I can't always play innocent and don't know he has a girlfriend. And I can't forget that his brother is nice with me, so he likes me. What do you think about it?

- Ok - Torrie said once again without hear what Candice was saying - Do it.

- Thanks Tor - Candice said and hung up the cell phone. "Mission get the neighbour is going to start" she thought with a big smile.

* * *

"Let's not wake up anyone" Trish thought to herself backing home. It was morning and if their parents figured out that she went out home last night and only backed now, she would be dead.

- Where have you been Trish? - she heard her mother's voice coming from the living room.

- Hi mom - Trish said and showed a little smile. She needed a good excuse or she was going to be dead.

- Where did you spend the night? - the woman asked. Trish could notice that she was mad - Where did you spend the night? Did you forget you have classes today?

- Amy needed me - Trish lied. If she told her mother that she spent the night with Jeff, she would be send to a boarding school- She and her boyfriend, Matt, got mad and she called me at the middle of the night and I went to her house. I tried to tell, but you were already sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up.

- Trish, you went out without authorization - she replied - I don't care if your friend got mad with her boyfriend or not. You shouldn't have went out without my or yours father permission.

- I'm sorry - Trish said walking to the stairs - I will get ready for school.

- I want to talk with Amy's mother to make sure you were there - she told Trish - Can you give me her number?

- Sure - Trish said losing her smile and turned to her mother. "I have to call Amy and make sure she will lie" Trish thought to herself - I'll just get ready to school and then you can call her.

- I want to call her now - she advised - Give me the number right now.

* * *

- Yes, Trish slept here last night - Amy told Trish's mother and then heard her asking to talk with her mother - She is busy, right now. I can tell her to call you later, Mrs. Stragias.

- I would love to talk with her now, if she doesn't mind. It is urgent - the woman said and Amy walked out of her bedroom.

- I'll see if she can talk with you - Amy replied. "Trish, you own me one" Amy thought to herself, ready to fake her mother's voice.

* * *

- So soon? - John's father questioned his son, when saw him already ready to leave - Where are you going?

- School - John answered and walked to the main door.

- You never wake up so soon to go to school - he replied a little suspicious. John wasn't the type of student who would wake up soon to go school, in fact, if he could he would only wake up to go to the basketball trains.

- I'm not going to do anything stupid - John told him. He knew his father and he knew about what he was thinking - I'm not going to get into a fight, I'm not going to buy drugs, I'm not going to get in the middle of problems. I'm only going to school - with those words he walked out of his house.

"You have been too strange kid" John's father thought to himself. He knew something was going on with his son, he only didn't know what was.

* * *

James was walking to the kitchen when saw Stacy opening the front door. A little surprised, he stayed looking to her.

- Where have you been? - he questioned her.

- I went out last night and only backed now - Stacy replied and locked the door. To clean her head, she had decided to take a walk by the neighbourhood - Didn't you notice that I spent the all night out?

- I'll make the breakfast - James said and entered in the kitchen and Stacy followed him - By the way, Happy Birthday.

- Thanks - Stacy said - You are going to make me your famous breakfast, right?

- Yes - James replied and opened the fridge - I only make it in important occasions and your birthday is one of them.

- Are you going you to allow me to get my license? - Stacy asked him.

- Go dreaming - James told her - I don't want you to drive. Too many crazy teenagers in those roads killing people.

- Thanks dad - Stacy said with sarcasm - I don't want my license to start killing people - she waited for him to say something, but he never did - I'm going to get ready for school - with those words, she walked out of the kitchen.

"I know it, but I don't want anything wrong to happen with you" James thought to himself.

* * *

- So, are you guys going to the "Impulse Party" this Friday? - Kelly asked sitting at John and Chris's side - I heard it was going to be a blast.

- Do you really want to know if I'm going? - Chris asked Kelly only to be hit by John under the table. Kelly stayed looking to him confused, but very quickly looked to John.

- Are you going? - Kelly questioned him.

- I don't know - John answered - But probably I'll.

- Great - Kelly said putting on her feet and walked to Brie and Nikki with the biggest smile on her face. "I'll have an opportunity".

- Why did you hit me? - Chris asked John when Kelly left - You know damn well that she doesn't care if I'm going or not. She only cares about you. I can't believe you are dumb enough to not know that Kelly likes you.

- I know it pretty well - John replied - But I'm trying to make sure that she won't think I want something more with her than friendship.

- She is hot - Chris said - Why don't you want her?

- I guess she isn't hot enough - John exclaimed and saw a malicious smile on Chris's lips - What?

- I guess, you think our coach's daughter is hotter - Chris said and saw Katie passing in the hall. "If she goes to the party, I'll find out what she wants from me" he thought to himself.

- No, I don't. We are only friends. Well, we were friends until someone started this stupid rumour - John told him.

- Two hot blondes and you are only friend with them and - Chris said and started pushing his desk far from John's desk - Do you have something to tell me? You can trust in me. I'm an open mind.

- Why do I have the feeling that you won't to live for the party? - John questioned Chris, not too happy with what he was suggesting.

* * *

- Happy Birthday - Candice and Torrie yelled at the same time and hugged Stacy.

- Thanks - Stacy said and showed a smile.

- Is he going to give you it? - Torrie asked Stacy breaking the hug.

- If you are talking about my license, no, he isn't going to give me it - Stacy told her - I asked him this morning and his answered was "no".

- Did he really tell you "no"? - Candice questioned her and Stacy nodded with her head. He haven't said "no", but it was pretty clear for what he told her that the answer was "no" - I'm more irresponsible than you and I have a license.

- My father doesn't want me to get in the middle of an accident and kill people - Stacy explained to them.

- Candice has more opportunities to get in troubles than you. If I had to bet in each one would have a car accident first, it would be Candice - Torrie said.

- Thank you - Candice said with sarcasm - May I know what kind of friend you are? I'm not such a bar driver.

- Changing conversation - Stacy said before those two started hitting each other - How are the preparations for the Carnival?

- We have a booth without anyone - Torrie told Stacy - We were going to put someone there after a big favour we have done for her, but then we realized it was better to make her do another thing

- Why I have the feeling that you are talking about me - Stacy replied - The "Kissing Booth" doesn't have anyone, right?

- Right - Candice and Torrie said at the same time - Do you know if someone would like to go to the Kissing Booth? - Candice asked Stacy. Stacy tried to answer, but Candice didn't let her - Are we going out to commemorate your birthday?

- No. I'm not allowed to do nothing. My mother doesn't want me to walk out in the night with classes in the morning - Stacy explained to them - About the "Kissing Booth"...

- But, we can go out this Friday - Torrie said - Only us and some other girls. It would be fun.

- I preferred to not do anything, if you don't mind. I'm not really into my birthday this year. Next year, I'll do something - Stacy replied and noticed they were ready to say something more - Please listen me - the blonde say very quickly "Where am I going to get into?" Stacy thought to herself. After what she was going to say next, there was no turning back - I know who can stay in the "Kissing Booth".

* * *

- I'm going to kill you - Amy said when finally found out Trish - How could you do it to me?

- It was only a little lie - Trish said showing an innocent smile - It could have been worse.

- What is worse than talk with your mother and lying to her about you sleep over in my house and my discussion with Matt that never happened? - Amy questioned her, without wait for an answer - If I really get mad with Matt, get ready to die.

- Why would you get mad with Matt? - Trish asked her - Is something wrong between you two?

- No, but there is a thing called "karma" - Amy replied crossing her arms.

- C'mon Amy, nothing wrong will happen - Trish said turning around, only to go against Randy who was entering in the classroom. He only looked to her - Sorry - Trish whispered, but he didn't her because he was already into the classroom - He is creepy.

- No, he is evil - Amy exclaimed.

- I wonder why he is like that - Trish whispered to herself, but Amy heard it.

- Do I have to talk with Jeff? - Amy said with a malicious smile.

- Good morning girls - Ashley said walking to their side - Why do you need to talk with Jeff?

- Just to try to get Trish is trouble after what she did to me - Amy replied without take her eyes from the petit blonde.

- That is not funny - Trish said getting mad.

- So, what did she do? - Ashley asked, noticing the way how Trish was. It was better to not make questions about it.

* * *

- So, what is better than walk in the mall with your two best friends in your birthday day? - Torrie exclaimed when she, Candice and Stacy entered in the mall - There is nothing better than this.

- Hurray - Stacy whispered. Why was everyone happy with her birthday?

- Do you really want to do it? - Candice asked Stacy who looked to her confused - Do you really want to go to the Kissing Booth?

- Yes. I don't see anything wrong with it - Stacy replied.

- Does your father know about it? - Torrie questioned her - Because I'm sure, he wouldn't allow you to kiss guys for money.

- I lost my boyfriend, everyone thinks I'm a whore, I can't play basket and my brother is getting more annoying each day. My life is getting boring - Stacy explained to them - And as everyone thinks I'm a whore, there is nothing wrong if they see me kissing guys for money.

- What happened to our Stacy? - Torrie exclaimed.

- She was left home - Stacy said with a smile. Grabbing their hands, she pushed them inside some store.

* * *

- No...no...no - Kelly whispered getting mad. She couldn't find a dress she liked - I need something to dress in the party.

- What do you think about this? - Brie said showing her a dress, but she ignored the girl.

- I already walked around the all store and I didn't find anything I liked - Kelly exclaimed.

- We can always go to another store - Brie suggested trying to calm down Kelly. In the past days, the girl had become a little annoying.

- We already went to all the clothes stores in this mall - Kelly almost yelled - I'm not going to find anything. He won't look to me like I want him to do.

In that moment they saw Nikki running to them. She tried to speak, but it was being hard.

- What happened? - Brie asked her sister confused.

- He is here - Nikki stuttered and looked to Kelly - I was backing from the bathroom and I saw John.

- I'll be right back - Kelly said with a big smile leaving the other two behind.

- Why did you do it? - Brie asked her sister - Now, we will have to handle her yelling with us because John didn't give a damn about her.

- At least now, we can look to clothes for us without having Kelly yelling with us because she can't find a dress she wants - Nikki said and showed a smile - Let's get pretty to the party.

* * *

"Why the hell am I in the mall?" John thought to himself "Oh right, I'm running from my father".

- I'm the luckiest person in the World - John exclaimed when saw one of the twins entering in a store. Where the twins were, Kelly was. And if she had seen him, he would have to handle Kelly.

"I have to find new places to hide from my father" John thought to himself turning around only to see Stacy with other two girls. "This is my chance to talk with her and try to resolve what is going on" John thought to himself walking to her, but then stopped "Why the hell do I want to resolve what is going on?".

- Just do it - John whispered to himself "How am I going to start this? There is nothing more I can do" John thought to himself trying to find a way to talk with Stacy without look stupid. It didn't take him too long to see her alone, without any of the other two girls at her side. Walking to her, John sat at her side in the bench - Can I talk with you?

Very surprised, Stacy looked to him - I won't talk with my father - Stacy replied taking her eyes of him and put on her feet ready to leave. "Why am I not feeling mad with you?" Stacy asked herself a little confused. After what happened, last thing she would want was to see him again, but it wasn't what she was feeling. In fact, she liked to have him at her side. "Fine, this is weird"

- I really don't give a damn if you talk with your father or not. I'm already used having someone annoying me twenty four hours per day. So, another one would be easy for me to handle - John told her. Putting on his feet he decided to follow her - Look, I didn't start the rumour. I have no idea who started it and I don't know why that person told it was me who started - Stacy stopped walking and turned to him. John waited for her to speak, but Stacy didn't say a word - You don't know me that well and you have no reasons to believe in me, but do you think I would lose my time trying to convince you that it wasn't my fault if it was?

- As you said I don't know you that well - Stacy said - Can you stop following me?

- You and Randy aren't together anymore. It means I wouldn't have more interest in you - John explained to Stacy, hoping she would believe in him - I wouldn't care if you thought I was a jerk or not. I would have already done what I wanted.

- You have a point - Stacy whispered and looked around to see where Candice and Torrie were. Why did they need to leave her alone?

- Did you believe in a word I said? - John questioned her "Why do I have the feeling that I never done anything so stupid?" John asked himself without take her eyes from her - You didn't, right?

- Do you know who started it? - Stacy asked him. "Yes, I do believe in you" Stacy thought to herself and bit her lip. Who could have started such rumour?

- As you, I would love to know who was - John replied and showed a smile - Do I have to ask if you forgive me?

- Even if you didn't do anything? - Stacy asked and showed a smile too.

- Yeah, even if I didn't do anything - John repeated her - I'm really sorry if happened something bad to you because of this situation.

Stacy stayed a moment without say word "He is telling me sorry for something he didn't do" Stacy thought to herself - You are excused. After all, you helped me when I hurt my ankle. You can't be too bad.

- Thanks, I guess - John replied getting ready to leave - See you another day...I don't know if you are going to the "Impulse" party or not, but if you, I are hope to see you there. Bye.

- Bye - Stacy said and watched him leaving "What party is that?" Stacy asked herself and in that moment felt someone grabbing each one of her arms. Looking to her side, she saw Candice and Torrie.

- What was that? - Torrie asked with a little smile on her lips - Who is he?

- Isn't the guy who got you in problems? - Candice asked. Both of the girls waited for Stacy to answer, but the answer never came.

- When is the "Impulse" party? - Stacy finally spoke. "I think I got as nice birthday present" she thought to herself and bit her lip.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**P.S.: Don't forget to vote in my poll. Thanks!! ;)**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	16. Impulse Party

**I can't believe it had been almost four months since I updated the stroy. I was really enjoying writing this story when I started It, but now I'm not feeling it anymore. Even with all these ideas inside my head(main couple changing, someone getting pregnant, someone dying - I think I'm not going to kill someone anymore, but it will happen something tragic) , I don't feel it anymore. **

**Well, let see if you enjoy this chapter I wrote. **

**Thanks to Layali and Adrea019 for the reviews and thanks too to everyone who read last chapter. **

**P.S.: Please vote in my new poll. Thank you. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Friday**

- Two days in a row I ran and he only told me "Hi" - Candice said very angry.

- He has a girlfriend. Probably it is why he doesn't care about you - Torrie replied - You must move on and forget him.

- Two days ago, you were at my side. Why aren't you now? - Candice asked and crossed her arms against her chest.

- About what are you talking? - Torrie questioned her confused. She didn't remember talk with Candice about that guy.

- I called you in the morning. It was in Stacy's birthday day - Candice tried to explain, only making Torrie even more confuse. "You were sleeping and you didn't hear a word of what I said" Candice thought to herself - Just forget it. At least, his younger brother is nice with me. Probably I'm going to start dating him and then move to his older brother.

- Until now, it is your best plan - Torrie said with sarcasm. She was getting tired of Candice's conversation. Since she saw that boy, she would only talk about him and how to get with him - By the way, do you know if Stacy is going to the party or not?

* * *

- I need new clothes - Stacy whispered looking to her wardrobe. "If I didn't study in a nuns' school, I guess I would have more normal clothes and not a bunch of uniforms" Stacy thought to herself - Why am I so worried with the clothes I'm going to wear?

- Speaking alone, little sister? - Kyle said entering in her bedroom.

- I already explained Math to you today. Get out of my bedroom - Stacy replied "I'll start locking the door, so this brat can't come in" Stacy thought to herself. Ignoring his brother's presence, she started taking some clothes from the closet.

- Where are you going? - Kyle questioned her - Do mom and dad know you that are going out?

- What did you understand when I told you to get out of my bedroom? - Stacy replied ignoring his questions - Do you want to see me only with my underwear?

- You won't get on your underwear with me in your bedroom - Kyle exclaimed sitting on her bed - It would be a nightmare for me and to you.

- I'm not going to hit him - Stacy whispered to herself. "That's why I wanted a sister" Stacy thought to herself. When her parents told her she was going to have a brother and not a sister, she got really disappointed and now she knew why - Please Kyle, I have to get ready. Leave my room right now.

- Do mom and dad know that you are going out? - Kyle asked once again.

- Why? - Stacy questioned him without take her eyes from wardrobe. "They know I'm going out, but they don't know where I'm going. I told them the wrong place" Stacy thought.

- Because if they don't know, I have to make sure they will know - Kyle explained with a malicious smile.

- No, they don't know. So, please leave my room and go tell them - Stacy almost begged. She wanted to get ready for the damn party.

- If you are telling me it, it is because they already know and you want me to look bad - Kyle said and lied on the bed - Your room is bigger than mine.

- Maybe because I'm older than you - Stacy said and a smile appeared on face. "This is perfect" Stacy thought to herself and took the clothes from the closet.

- Well, I'm better than you. I should have this room and you should have mine - Kyle replied without notice Stacy wasn't in the bedroom anymore. He waited for an answer, but he never got it. Sitting on the bed, he realized his sister wasn't anymore in the room "No one leaves me talking alone" Kyle thought to himself a little mad.

* * *

- Wish me luck - Kelly told her friends with a big smile on her face. She had spotted John in the middle of the crowd.

- Good luck - the twins said at the same time.

Passing by the middle of the crowd, Kelly tried to reach John before losing him once again. "This is the night" Kelly thought to herself when finally saw John in the balcony talking with some guys from his team "It will finally happen what I have been waiting for".

- Tonight is going to be a good night - Kelly whispered and walked to John - Hi - she said with a big smile on her face and John turned around to stay face-to-face with her - You came.

- Indeed - John whispered. He had come, hoping Stacy would come too. He didn't making intentions of going to the party, but after the invitation he made to Stacy, he had to come to see if she would appear.

- So, do you like it? - Kelly asked him. The music wasn't too loud, so there was no need to Kelly yell - I'm really enjoying being here.

- Me too - John said and looked to the entrance door. A smile crossed his face when he saw her. "She came" he thought to himself.

- I was wondering if you...- Kelly started but was interrupted by John.

- Nice to talk with you - John said and put on his feet leaving Kelly behind. Very confused, Kelly followed John with her eyes. "Where are you going?" Kelly asked herself.

* * *

- I'm not stalking you - Katie repeated for the third time that night.

- You left voodoo stuff in my bad - Chris replied getting tired of Katie's games - You spend your time looking to me.

- If I was stalking you, I would know it - Katie exclaimed - And I don't do voodoo. Just because I dress like this, it doesn't mean I'm some idiot trying to be a witch - with those words she walked out of there leaving Chris behind.

"I'm not convinced" Chris thought to himself without take her eyes from Katie. She was the only one who could be doing it. "You are going to tell me truth".

* * *

- I'm not feeling very comfortable here - Amy told Matt when they returned from the dance floor.

- You are with me - Matt exclaimed sitting in a divan and Amy sat at his side - No one is going to mess with you.

- Well, I'm still feeling uncomfortable - Amy replied and looked around the club - Did you already notice the way how they are looking to me?

- As you are the most beautiful girl inside the room? - Matt questioned and Amy smiled.

- No, as I'm the number one enemy - Amy said and leaned her eyes on Matt again - Don't they get mad with you for being dating a girl from their rival school?

- I can date who I want. They don't have anything to do to with it - Matt told Amy and kissed her lips - Stop feeling uncomfortable.

- I'll try - Amy said and in that moment a certain blonde girl called her attention. "It can't be" Amy thought to herself - So, what can I drink?

* * *

"I really hope he is here" Stacy thought to herself entering in the night club "Why the hell do I have to feel so nervous? He is just a guy". Looking around, she tried to find John. She had already seen some familiar faces, but she hadn't seen him.

- Looking for someone? - she heard a voice behind her. Turning around, Stacy saw John - I'm glad you came.

- I thought it could be fun - Stacy told him hoping John wouldn't notice she was nervous. She couldn't understand if she was acting like that because of his presence or for being in such place. She had lied to her parents to be there.

- You can be sure that it will be fun - John exclaimed - Do you want something to drink? - hearing his questions, Stacy hesitated. Alcohol didn't make part of her normal diet. In fact, she had never drunk anything with such substance inside - I'm seeing you don't drink. Being in a nun school, must be really bad.

- I don't drink by option - Stacy replied in her defence - Not because I'm in a nun school. Many girls in my class drink.

- I could try to convince to experiment, but I don't want to bring you to the bad side of the life - John told Stacy - But I can always offer you something without alcohol.

- That sounds great - Stacy said. Turning around, John held her hand, who got very surprised. Without say a word, John guided Stacy to the bar.

* * *

"This can't be happening" Kelly thought to herself when finally saw to where John had gone. He had gone after Stacy. Very angry, Kelly backed to Nikki and Brie, who looked to her very surprise.

- What are you doing here? - Brie asked very surprised for seeing that Kelly had already returned.

- Weren't you going after John? - Nikki questioned Kelly.

- Yes, I was, but he has company - Kelly replied and the two twins noticed how mad she was - I can't believe she is here. How did she hear about the party?

- Are you taking about whom? - hearing the question, Kelly felt an urge to yell. Was she really going to need to pronounce her name? Did she have to pronounce the blonde saint's name?

- I'm talking about the basketball team coach's daughter - Kelly told them and did everything to possible to fight such urge.

- Maybe he invited her - Brie supposed and Nikki ended up elbowing her in the left arm. If Kelly had one of her "attacks" because the night wasn't going to end up as she thought, they were the one who would have to end up hearing her. The young blonde would drag them out of the night club.

- He wouldn't invite her - Kelly whispered without believe in her own words - After what happened, he wouldn't invite her. He should want distance from her. He wouldn't invite her.

* * *

- Are you going to watch your father's game this weekend? - John asked Stacy. After get the drinks, they had decided to stay on the balcony.

- I can't go. I have something to plan - Stacy answered making him curious - All the seniors in my school have to prepare a Carnival. Each one of us has to work in a different booth place and we have to plan it.

- It sounds interesting. If I want to go, where will it be and where will you be?

- Well, it will be in our school and if you want to visit me, you will have to pay one dollar to enter in the kissing booth. I have to kiss at least fifty guys until my classmate changes with me. If you want a kiss, one dollar - Stacy told John, who heard the last words, made everything possible to not choke in his drink. Noticing her words, Stacy blushed. Was she flirting with him? - I didn't want to sound...

- You didn't - John said and showed a smile - Just tell me day and I'll pay the fifty dollars to take you out of there. You won't need to kiss any stranger and you won't need to kiss me.

- I won't forget it - before they could continue their conversation, Chris interrupted them. Looking to Chris, Stacy had a feeling that he knew him. "Where have I seen you?" Stacy asked to herself. She knew it wasn't in one of her father games, she had seen him somewhere else.

- The voodoo chick let it inside my jacket - Chris told John and showed him a doll - I'm sure she put it in my jacket when I went to talk with her.

- What do I have to do with it? - John questioned Chris not too happy. Why did have to interrupt? Repairing on John's reaction, Chris saw Stacy at his side.

- Hi, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you - Chris presented himself.

- Hi. I'm Stacy - the blonde replied very intrigued. She knew Chris, she was sure of it. She knew him, but she didn't know from where - Who is the voodoo chick?

- Just a girl who Chris thinks that is stalking him - John told Stacy and showed her the doll - Last time she gave him a heart with needles.

- I don't think she is stalking me, I'm sure she is stalking me - Chris replied very serious.

- Why is she stalking you? - Stacy questioned Chris with curiosity.

- I don't know - Chris exclaimed - Maybe because she has a big crush for me.

- Chris, no one would have ever a big crush for you - John joked with his friend. Chris gave John a questioning look. Why wouldn't someone have a crush for him? - You are Chris.

- That's a great answer - Chris relied with sarcasm - At least I had known girlfriends. You never had one of those.

- Why did I never meet any of those girls? - Stacy was having fun watching John and Chris "discussion".

- Because you were too worried with making sure that your father wouldn't kick your ass - Chris answered - If you want I can give you the names.

- May I join? - they heard Kelly's voice. The blonde had been watching them and when saw Chris approaching, she saw the perfect moment to go there - I didn't know you used to come here - Kelly said looking to Stacy. In that moment Chris looked to John. He only wanted to laugh because now John was going to be in the middle of Kelly's jealous scene.

"It will be interesting" Stacy thought to herself. She had already noticed that Kelly didn't like her and now she had the feeling she knew the answer. Kelly liked John and was seeing her as a threat.

* * *

- What's wrong with you? - Ashley asked Trish. The girls were reunited in Trish's bedroom.

As Amy had gone out with Matt, there was only Ashley with whom Trish could talk. Not even with Jeff she could talk because he had a late practice (a very late practice).

- I don't like my lab partner - Trish confessed. Since she found who would be lab partner, Trish hadn't felt very happy - He scares me.

- Why does Randy scare you? He never did anything to you - Ashley commented. Sometimes, Randy wasn't a nice guy, but there was no need to someone to get scared.

- I don't know. I just don't like to be around him - Trish tried to explain Ashley - he is one of those guys that you don't want to find in an alley at the middle of the night. Did you hear what he did to his girlfriend? He went after her as he was a lunatic.

- Well, he heard that she had cheated on him with his arch enemy. I guess he only acted as any boyfriend who had just earned a horn - Ashley exclaimed to Trish - And it is just a rumour. I heard he went after the guy with whom he heard she was cheating on him.

- I really don't feel secure by working with him - Trish said and took a depth breath. She really didn't like the idea of working with Randy. He really seemed a dangerous guy.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language).**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	17. Blackmail May Not Always Work

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali, Cena's baby doll and ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx for the reviews. YOU ROCK!!! ;) I really hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**P.S.: New love triangle hint during this chapter. Can you find it?**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Weren't you going to spend the night in Candice's house? - James asked when saw his daughter coming from the stairs. James was in the living room watching some old basketball games.

- Yes, but her cousin said he could bring me home - Stacy told her father and then sat at his side on the living room couch. If her parents ever figured out Candice didn't have a cousin, she would be dead. But if she ever told her father it was one of his basketball players who took her home, she would be dead too.

- I have to meet her cousin - James said. It wasn't the first time the boy brought his daughter home. He had to know who was driving her home at the middle of the night.

- He is a nice guy - Stacy didn't like to lie. But if she wanted to save her own skin (and John's skin), it was something she had to do: she had to lie to her father - He is only one year older than us.

- Now, I really want to meet him - no one could say James wasn't a concerned father.

- Don't worry dad, I don't want anything with him - Stacy said very quickly and then bit her lip. She had the feeling she wasn't thinking anymore about Candice's imaginary cousin.

- Of course you don't, you have a boyfriend - James said and Stacy lost her smile. She hadn't told her father she had broken up with Randy - But I know how girls are. When my boys take their shirts off during the practices, I always have my cell phone with me to call an ambulance if any of them passes out.

- About Randy - Stacy took a depth breath. She had to tell her father - We aren't together anymore. We broke up Dad.

- Now I know why you have been so sad these past days - with those words James showed a comfort smile, but very quickly he lost it to a very serious expression - What did he do to you?

- He didn't do anything - Stacy said very quickly. "He only tried to force me to have sex with him and then accused me of cheating on him" Stacy thought to herself. She would never tell it to her father - We weren't working anymore Dad.

- Did he do something to you he shouldn't? - Stacy rolled her eyes. Why couldn't he stop with the questions?

- Dad, I swear he didn't do anything - Stacy repeated once again - Aren't you happy? You really never liked him.

- I never liked Randy because he was dating you. As you are father, I have to hate all your boyfriends.

- Imagine if she starts dating one of your players - Kyle's voice was heard in the living room. Stacy looked very surprised to Kyle, who was showing an evil smile - Imagine if she stars dating one of your best players.

- He would stay on the bench until the end of the season. In fact, he would stay on the bench until the moment I decided to leave my position as trainer - James said and in that moment heard the door bell - I'm going to answer it.

Kyle waited for him to leave the room to speak - I saw you returning home last night. And the guy who brought you home isn't Candice's cousin.

- You were spying me - Stacy couldn't believe Kyle waited to her to come back home last night. Didn't the kid have a life?

- I'm your younger brother. I'm supposed to do things like these - Kyle simply said without lose his evil smile and sat at Stacy's side - I'm going to tell Dad who brought home last night.

- Dad won't believe you - Stacy said keeping herself calm. She couldn't let Kyle notice he was worrying her.

- I took photos - with those words, Kyle took from his pocket a cell phone and showed Stacy a couple of photos - So, do you still think dad won't believe me?

- You are dumb as a door when we are talking about Math, but you are smart for those things. You are really a brat Kyle.

- You should treat me nicely. I can destroy your life and your new boyfriend's life - Kyle threatened - By the way, how did you get with him? Didn't he destroy your relationship with Randy? Or was it all true?

- He is not my boyfriend!

- Dad will not care if he is your boyfriend or not. He will get mad with you because you lied and he will get mad with this guy because he is messing with his little daughter.

- Don't you believe in friendship? - Stacy asked her younger brother, who ignored her - A boy and a girl can be friends.

- When the girl is my sister, I don't buy it - ambiguous words came from Kyle's mouth. Or he was saying she was pretty girl or he was calling her "whore". Stacy decided to think it was the first option and not the second - And you should be kissing my ass, if you don't want me to open my mouth.

- You are a spoiled brat with a dirty mouth - Stacy exclaimed. She couldn't accept Kyle's blackmail, but if she didn't do it he would destroy her life - What do you want Kyle?

- I knew you would end up accepting - Kyle's eyes were shinning. He couldn't believe he had won this battle - To start with, I want your bedroom.

- Forget it. I'm not going to change room with you. Dad would figure out that something was going on

- Maybe you are right, but I still want the room - once again Kyle showed Stacy his cell phone - So, what do you want to do?

- Fine Kyle, you can stay with my room - Stacy noticed how happy Kyle got hearing those words. Without realized Kyle put his cell phone on top of the living room coffee table. With a quickly move, Stacy picked it up.

- Give me that - Kyle exclaimed very worried. If it wasn't his cell phone, he couldn't blackmail Stacy. He hadn't sent the photos to the computer yet.

- Go dreaming - Stacy walked to the kitchen. She was going to take care of Kyle's cell phone. The blonde was going to make sure no one would ever see those photos.

- What are you doing? - Kyle asked when saw Stacy disassembling his cell phone - Stace, what are you doing?

- Make sure you learn a lesson - Stacy said and turned on the water. Kyle tried to stop his older sister, but Stacy threw the cell phone to the water.

- I can't believe you did it - Kyle couldn't believe Stacy had destroyed his cell phone. After it, his cell phone wasn't going to work again.

- Don't worry Kyle. I will give you a new - a smile was crossing Stacy's face. She knew Kyle wouldn't back-down so easily (now more than ever), but she couldn't let him win.

* * *

- Jeff, where are you? - Trish asked when her boyfriend finally answered his cell phone. It was the third time she was calling in that morning (the 13th counting with the calls she made last night without receive an answer).

- Do you know what time it is? - Jeff had just waked up. He had been training until the midnight. He needed to rest.

- Yes Jeff, I know what time it is - Trish replied and opened her closet. She was looking for something to dress. How could she have a dresser full of clothes and couldn't find something nice to dress? - I have been trying to talk with you since last night. What happened?

- My cell phone didn't have battery - Jeff answered. When he backed to the locker rooms, he had found his cell phone turned off - Is something going on?

- No - Trish answered very quickly. She didn't want to tell Jeff what was concerning her: having to work with Randy - I only got concerned because you didn't answer. I thought something bad could have happened.

- Don't worry. It's is everything fine - Jeff replied. He only wanted to close his eyes and back to sleep.

- Don't forget to come to pick me up at two - with those words Trish hung up her cell phone. She knew they hadn't any date, but she wanted to spend some with him. After all, he was her boyfriend.

In the moment Trish was throwing her cell phone to the bed, she received a message. Opening the message, she saw it was Amy and that the redhead wanted to meet her. A smile crossed Trish's lips. Amy had gone to a party the previous night and that message could only mean one thing: Gossip.

* * *

- Are you serious? - Ashley asked very surprised. The punk girl was lay on her boyfriend's bed - She was trying to take off her clothes in front of everyone?

- Why the hell do they love to gossip? - Punk whispered to himself. He was on the bedroom desk watching Ashley gossiping with Amy and Trish.

- Was she drunk? - Punk put on his feet and walked to the bedroom window. Outside, he saw his brother playing soccer with their neighbour, Candice - For what I know she is the cheerleader squad caption. She should give the example.

- I'll be right back - with those words, Phil left the room. The conversation Ashley thought interesting, wasn't interesting to him. And when the blonde was involved in those talks, not even an earthquake would call her attention. She wouldn't notice his absence.

* * *

- You play really well - Candice told Damon. She wasn't a big soccer fan (in fact, Candice wasn't fan of any kind sport), but she had already seen a couple of games when her father decided to take over the television's remote. She wasn't a soccer expert, but she could tell Damon was good.

- You play well for a girl too - Damon replied and showed smile. "Boys" Candice thought to herself. How she hated when they used such expression. It seemed a girl couldn't do the same as a guy and as good as him.

- So Damon, what are you going to do next weekend? - Candice asked. She had been trying to find the moment to make Damon an invitation and now she had found it.

- Why? - Damon asked confused.

- Well, I wanted to invite you to come to my school's Carnival - Candice told Damon - I thought you would like to go.

- It's going to be clowns? - Damon questioned Candice. Damon was a clown's lover, since he was a little kid.

- Yes - Candice answered and made everything possible to not laugh. Torrie was going to dress as a clown (As no one wanted to dress as a clown, they had decided to make a raffle. All the girls wrote their names on a paper and then put it inside a black bag. From the three papers taken from the bag, Torrie's name was one of them) - So, do you want to go or not?

- I have to ask my parents - Damon said kicking the ball back to Candice - I guess if my brother doesn't have anything to do, my parents will let me go.

- Why? - Candice asked feeling curiosity. What did Phil have to do with it?

- Because I need someone to take me there and then to stay with me - Damon explained to the girl, who smiled even more. "Damon you have to go" Candice thought to herself. She wanted the opportunity of seeing his older brother and to try to talk with him. She wanted to have a conversation and not share a greeting.

In that moment, Candice heard her mother calling her - Well, I have to go. Don't forget to talk with your parents. Bye Damon - Candice kicked the ball to Damon's feet. Turning around, Candice walked to her mother, who was already waiting for her inside the car.

- I won't - Damon yelled with a big smile. He really had to convince his parents to let him go to the Carnival Candice had spoken.

- Didn't you have company? - Punk asked Damon when arrived to the outside. He remembered seeing his brother playing soccer with Candice.

- Candice had to leave - Damon said and picked up the ball from the floor - I have a question for you - Punk looked to Damon with curiosity - Can you take me next weekend to Candice's school Carnival? Because she invited me and if you tell mom and dad you are going to take me, they will let me go.

- Someone has a crush - Punk saw Damon blushing - I guess I can take you. After all, it's not all the days that our little brother finds his first love.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar/spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	18. Making A Move

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to layali, Cena's baby doll and ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx for the reviews. YOU ROCK! ;) I really hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- I'm so embarrassed - Kelly whispered when realized half school was looking to her. She couldn't believe she had gotten drunk because of John preferring to spend his time with Stacy than with her - Did I really try to take off my clothes?

- Yes, you did - Brie answered and then looked to her sister - And if it wasn't me and Nikki, you wouldn't have only tried to do it. You would have taken off your clothes.

- What did I do more? - the blonde was started feeling more embarrassed. She was sure she would never feel more embarrassed than as she was feeling now.

- Well, you said you wanted to take off your clothes to John notice you - Brie told Kelly, who leaned her eyes on both girls. It was possible to feel more embarrassed.

- Did I say his name? - how she wanted to remember that night. In fact, she would prefer everyone to not remember that nigh as she.

- You said a name, but I don't think people understood it - Nikki told Kelly. "One good thing in the middle of this situation" Kelly thought to herself relive. She would be very embarrassed, if she had screamed John's name.

- Why didn't people understand it? - Kelly asked after a couple of minutes.

- When you started screaming out loud why you wanted to take off your clothes, you threw up - Nikki said, showing a sick expression - You threw up in the middle of the dance floor.

- Oh My God - Kelly covered her face with her hands. She couldn't believe how she had embarrassed herself because of John and his new girl friend- It's all because of her.

- She didn't make you drink - Brie said, not too happy. Why did Kelly always end up talking about Stacy?

- If she wasn't there, I wouldn't have drunk - Kelly replied. She was sure that she hadn't seen Stacy, she wouldn't have gotten drunk. She just knew it - I would have spent my time talking with John and then making out with him in the middle of the dance floor. I wouldn't have thrown up there, I would have made out with him.

- Kelly, just tell him how you feel - Brie said and hold Kelly's hand - Stop making silence attacks and tell him.

- Sometimes guys don't have a clue that we like them, even if we are always giving them tips - Nikki said supporting her twin sister.

- If you don't tell him, maybe he will end up with the Keibler girl - hearing those words coming from one of her friends mouth, made a flame appear on Kelly's eyes.

- He will only end up dating over my dead body. I swear they won't date, they won't get together - Nikki and Brie shared a look. Kelly didn't look a sane person - She won't have him. John is mine, not hers

* * *

- Does he want us to dissect a frog? - Trish almost stuttered. She didn't have the courage to kill an innocent frog. "Well, I don't have. But my partner has" Trish thought to herself and then looked to Randy, who was in the last row of the classroom.

- Following what I explained, you can start doing it. If you have any doubt, just call me - the professor said and walked to one of the desks; the desk where the frogs were. He was going to give each pair a frog.

Trish looked to Randy. The guy wasn't going to make a move to go to her side, so she would have to go to his. "What a gentleman" Trish thought to herself. Picking up her things, Trish walked to Randy's side.

- May I seat? - Trish asked and Randy noticed her presence.

- Sure - Randy said and Trish pulled a chair to sit at his side (even if she really didn't want to seat at his side).

Trish wasn't feeling very secure by talking with Randy. After all, she had spent some of her last years calling him "Viper" and it was for some bad reason she had started calling him that - So, do you mind dissect the frog while I take the notes? Because I don't like the idea of killing the frog, while you must like it - Trish couldn't believe in her last words. Did she really tell Randy it?

- Why would I like it? - Randy questioned Trish, who didn't answer.

- Here you have - the professor said placing a frog on their table. A smile crossed Trish's, but very quickly she lost it. She thought after this intervention, she wouldn't have to answer the question. But Randy's eyes were still on her. He was waiting for an answer.

- Because you are a guy - Trish lied and hoped Randy would accept the answer - Guys like those kinds of things.

- Does your boyfriend like to kill animals? - at that moment, Trish stayed without know what to do or say. Since the beginning she knew this wasn't going to work. And now thanks to her mouth, she was surer than ever that it wasn't going to work.

- We should start doing it - Trish removed her eyes from Randy and leaned them on the innocent frog. She couldn't believe a frog had given her so many problems (well, the frog and her big mouth).

* * *

John was leaving the locker room after the basketball practice when saw a blonde girl walking to him. Noticing it was Kelly, John did everything possible to not laugh. He could have left the party sooner to go take Stacy home, but he had seen Kelly in the dance floor drinking and trying to take off her clothes.

- Hi - John greeted Kelly when the blonde arrived to his side - How are you feeling?

- Why do you ask? - Kelly was sure he was asking it because of her crazy night. Everyone was talking about it under her back. It would be no big deal if John decided to talk about with her.

- I just heard you weren't feeling very well this weekend at the party - John said without lose his smile.

- Do you mind to not joke with me? - Kelly replied and made everything possible to not be mad. After all, it was John with whom she was talking. She couldn't be rude with him - Don't tell me you never got drunk in all your life.

- Yes, I already got drunk, but I never ended up in the middle of the dance floor trying to take off my clothes - "I wouldn't mind it" Kelly thought to herself and a smile crossed her face while she was imagining it happening - If you are smiling, it means it didn't embarrass you at all.

- I'm smiling because it embarrassed me a lot - Kelly replied. She wasn't going to tell John the reason she smiled - Are you sure you weren't there to see my disgrace?

- Yes, I'm pretty sure. I had to leave sooner - John said and smiled. Kelly didn't like the way how the smile showed up. It was only making her hate Stacy more than she already did.

- You went to take your coach's daughter home - Kelly said keeping a pleasant voice. "You can't be a bitch with John if you want to get him" Kelly thought to herself - You should have lookout.

- Why? - John asked with curiosity. Why was Kelly warning him?

- People will start thinking the rumour was true - Kelly explained and a smirk crossed John's face. Even if it hadn't spent a lot of time since the rumour thing, John had already forgotten it. Well, he decided to let it in the past and do not think about it anymore. He didn't want to think in the person who started it or he would end up kill him or her.

- They can think whatever they want - John exclaimed to Kelly's despair. Kelly was a girl and as a girl she had a sixth sense. And her sixth sense was telling that John was very interested in the other blonde - If they didn't believe me when I said it was a lie, I can't do anything.

- I always knew it was a lie - Kelly said and showed a smile. If John ever knew it was her who started the rumour, he would get very angry with her - You would never go after a girl with a boyfriend.

- You have too much faith on me.

- You are a good guy John - Kelly told him. "Sweet words can take you to your goal" Kelly couldn't take it from head. She had to use all her weapons to get him.

- And you probably hit with your head during your cheerleading practice. I'm not a nice guy - John exclaimed very surprised.

- You are a nice guy - Kelly repeated, surprising him even more.

- Do you want me to take you to the ward? Because I'm getting worried - Kelly noticed the tone of joke.

- John, I'm simply flirting with you. I didn't hit with my head anywhere during my practice - Kelly replied and stopped walking. "It's now or never" Kelly thought to herself and making the biggest decision of her life. She wouldn't give tips anymore; she wasn't going to be subtle anymore. She was going to be very direct, so John would finally understand her feelings.

- Well, that's nice to know. If I ended up taking some girl to the hospital, I would be killed by my father - John imagined the situation. If Mr. Cena knew John went to the hospital with some girl, he would think his family was going to expand. It was the last thing John wanted his father to think. After all, he didn't want to be murdered - Are you coming or not?

- Sure, I only have to do a little thing before I go - Kelly said getting closer of John.

- Do you want me to wait for you? - John asked realizing how close she was getting of him.

- Yes, because I need you to do it - Kelly answered confusion John. Very quickly the confusion ended, when Kelly kissed him.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	19. The Colour Of Love

**New Chapter UP! **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to and Cena's baby doll for the lovely reviews. They meant/mean a lot to me. I hope everyone has fun reading the new chapter. By the way, I'm sorry for taking so long to publish it. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**Next Day**

- Your head isn't in the field - Chris said when noticed John was playing worse than a kid who had just started giving his few steps in a basketball field - What is going on?

- Nothing - John replied throwing the ball back to Chris and then walked to the stands where his gym bag was placed.

- It doesn't seem nothing to me - Chris threw the ball to the GYM's floor and followed John. While they were waiting for their teammates, John and Chris decided to make a small practice. But with John's head in another place, it was being impossible to do it.

- It isn't anything - John repeated once again and picked up a bottle of water. He couldn't stop thinking about the past day events. He has always been aware of Kelly's crush, but he never thought she would end up kissing him.

- When the practice starts, it's better to not be really anything. If you play during the practice as you are playing now with me, you will be in the bench until the end of the season - Chris advised John. Knowing their coach as they did, both knew it could happen.

- Fine - John sat on bench and took a depth breath. He was going to reveal Chris what was boring him - Kelly kissed me.

- Okay - Chris didn't understand John's problem. In fact, he couldn't see how kissing Kelly could be a problem - What's going on?

- Kelly kissed me - John repeated realising his mood was getting worse.

- Fine. A hot chick kissed you. What is really going on?

- Didn't you hear me? - at this point John wanted to choke Chris. He was telling his friend what was going on and it seemed Chris was joking with him - Yesterday Kelly kissed me!

- Yes, I heard you. But what's wrong with that? You already knew she was after you. I don't know how she didn't throw herself at you sooner.

- Kelly kissed me when I was leaving the practice. The coach was still in the locker rooms and he saw her kissing me - John explained the situation better to Chris. Maybe if the man hadn't seen it, John wouldn't be feeling so bothered.

- Now I get it - Chris said and sat at John's side. A smirk was crossing Chris' face - You don't have to worry. I don't see the man talking with his daughter about you and Kelly. I don't think he would talk with his daughter about his students' personal life.

- I was more worried with my father than with Stacy - if his father thought he had a girlfriend (or someone close to it), his life, which already was a hell, would get worse.

- I thought you wanted something with the girl - Chris exclaimed very surprised. Since John presented Stacy to him, he had gotten the feeling John wanted something with the girl, he wanted something more than just a friendship.

- First thing: I'm not going to have these kinds of conversations with you - having sentimental talks with Chris, or any guy, wasn't something John was willing to do - Second thing: She dated Randy. I'm not going to date his ex-girlfriend. It would be strange and weird.

- I thought you didn't want to have these kinds of conversations with me - Chris stood up and picked up the basketball ball he had placed on the wooden floor.

- I'm not having these kinds of conversations with you - John replied closing the bottle of water with the plastic cap he had removed a while ago.

- You answered my question. It means you were having these kinds of conversations with me - turning to John, Chris threw the ball. John was caught by surprise, but picked up the ball in time - Do you want to keep playing or not?

* * *

- Oh My God - the Bella twins exclaimed at the same time. Kelly had revealed them the kiss she had shared with John.

- And he didn't push me away - a bright smile was crossing the young blonde's face.

- So, are you together? - one of the twins asked. Kelly was too lost in her thoughts about her non-existent relationship with John to notice which one of them made the question.

- We didn't talk about it - Kelly answered and started playing with a hank of her long blonde hair. Nikki and Brie exchanged a look. Just because you kiss someone, it doesn't mean you are together.

- Why didn't you talk about it? - Nikki questioned Kelly. Both twins wanted to know the details to understand if John and Kelly were together for real or if it was Kelly's head fantasizing it.

- Because when we were kissing, his coach appeared and we had to break apart. It would be rude if we didn't break apart - Kelly explained to her friends - When the man left, John told me we would talk later.

- Did you already talk? - now, it was Brie's time to make Kelly a question. Both twins were very doubtful of Kelly's story. They could be friends, but since Kelly made up the rumour about John being involved with a girl, so he wouldn't have an opportunity with the same girl, they knew Kelly could make up a story very quickly.

- I'm waiting for him to leave the practice. After it, we will talk - Kelly sighed in relieve - I can't believe I was so worried with that blonde chick. If he didn't push me away, it means he wanted it too. It means he liked it and he likes me.

- Didn't you catch him off guard? - if it was another day, those words would make Kelly yell with her friends, but the blonde was too lost in her past days activities.

- He didn't push me away. He even kissed me back - Kelly realized the way how Nikki and Brie were looking to each other: she could read by their eyes how crazy they were thinking she was - What kind of friends are you? Can't you be happy for me?

- Yes, we can, but we don't want you to get hurt - Nikki wanted to put some sense inside Kelly's head - What if the kiss didn't mean to him the same thing it meant for you?

- I just know it did. John likes me and that kiss was just the beginning of our relationship - a dreamy smile showed in Kelly's face. She took a look to her cell phone. She couldn't stop counting the seconds until go meet her new boyfriend.

* * *

- Don't you think it is too much red? - Stacy asked her friends that were taking from boxes they had brought from home all kinds of red objects and decorations.

- It's a Kissing Both - Melina replied placing her hands on her hips - Which colour did you expect?

- I was expecting some pink, purple and other colours derived from the red. I wasn't expecting only red.

- Stop complaining - Candice advised Stacy and took from one of the boxes a red table cloth and set it above the table that was in the middle of the booth.

- I'm going to kiss fifty guys inside this booth. I have to feel comfortable - Stacy exclaimed and crossed her arms beneath her chest - I have all the right to complain.

- Red is the colour of passion. Passion and kisses are related - Candice backed to the boxes and this time took from them red ties - So, you just have to deal with it.

- Isn't red also the colour of sex? - Jillian asked and gave Torrie a couple of chandeliers and candles. Those would decorate the table.

- Does sex have a colour? - Stacy questioned her friends.

- Yes, Stacy. It has a colour - Melina answered and gave Stacy a box containing roses inside it. The blonde looked at the box and then to Melina - Put them inside the jar on top of the table.

- So, red is the colour of love, passion and sex - Jillian concluded and went to search inside the boxes other useful items. As it was the Kissing Booth, the girls wanted to create an environment of passion and magic.

- I never understand how sex and love are represented by the same colour. Sex and love are two completely different things - Torrie spoke and collocated one of the chandeliers above the table. While waiting for the answer, the blonde sat on top of one of the chairs inside the booth. The other chair was taken by Stacy, who was placing the roses very carefully inside the vase.

- To have sex, you have to be in love - Candice commented, but very quickly Jillian showed the brunette how wrong she could be.

- Not always. You can have sex without be in love. A lot of people have sex without be in love. You just have sex because you want to do it.

- You only have sex without be in love if you are a whore - Stacy talked only to feel Mel's eyes on her.

- No, I would be whore if I only had sex for money - Melina corrected Stacy and then gave her a bag of sweets. A confuse Stacy leaned her hazel eyes on the sweets - Don't ever say I'm a bad friend.

- Why do I need those? - Stacy questioned Melina - My birthday was a week ago.

- You aren't going to need those, but the guys you are going to kiss are going to need them - Melina explained to Stacy - Bad breath.

- At least they gain more money in one hour than we will earn during the Carnival - Torrie commented. All the money they raised would be sent to a children hospital nearby.

- We can always dress miniskirts and tiny tank tops that would show our assets. More people would come - Candice proposed and turned the hem of the skirt up, showing her thighs more than she should. All the girls had to use skirts to the knees or would end up being punished.

- Correction: More guys would come - Torrie said and felt obsessed - I don't think I could dress like that. After all I'm going to be a clown. I have to be PG.

- Well, you can always be the daddies' clown. They would droll for you - with those words, Melina threw one of the red balloons (she had filled with air), to Torrie, who caught it.

- Why does everything end ups in sex? - Stacy asked to no one in particular and then saw Torrie throwing the balloon to her. Grabbing the balloon, Stacy, as the other girls, heard a voice.

- Girls, if you don't change the topic of conversation right now, you are going to detention- one of the nuns, who was controlling the students while they were decorating the booths, had heard a few pieces of their talk - Candice straighten your skirt.

None girl said a word. They waited for the nun to leave to exchange a look between them. The students from the catholic didn't take long to burst into laughter.

* * *

- How was your day? - James asked his daughter. All the family was reunited in the kitchen dinning.

- Tiring - Stacy simply answered without take the eyes from the pasta her mother had made for the dinner. She had spent more than five hours with her friends preparing booths for the Carnival.

- Why? Don't tell me you had to wait more than ten minutes to get your hair and nails done - Kyle joked with his older sister - If you want to know, your hair looks worse than it did this morning.

- No, I just spent my day mounting a booth and decorating it - Stacy couldn't understand how it could be hard to fight the will she had to answer Kyle.

- When is the Carnival? - James asked his daughter. He remembered hearing the blonde teenager talking about with her friends when they came over.

- This weekend - Stacy answered and wrapped one of her around the glass cup - It's Saturday.

- I have a game Saturday - James didn't want to disappoint Stacy. He knew how important the Carnival was and he didn't want to miss it - I'll try to make it.

- Don't worry. I and Kyle will go and support Stacy - the older woman, whose name was Katherine, comforted her husband.

- I don't want to go. I have more important things to do than support Stacy in her stupid Carnival - Kyle felt a kick under the table. Watching around the table, he realized it was James. The way how the man was looking to Kyle, made the younger boy wish he had never opened his mouth.

- If you don't want to go, you don't need to go. I don't need you around - Stacy directed the words to Kyle. She really didn't want her family to go. If James and Katherine knew she was going to work in the kissing, they would lock her in her bedroom and make sure she wouldn't be seen in the Carnival.

- Mom, I guess I can go with you - Kyle spoke and glanced to his father, who was smiling. The young teenager started playing with his food. He hated to do nice things, especially if those nice things involved Stacy.

- Will we ever have a normal dinner inside this house?

- No because Kyle is a teenager with his hormone pulling more than they should - Stacy answered his mother. Kyle didn't take a second to answer to Stacy's provocation.

- Look who is talking!

- What do you mean with that?

- I'm sure you broke up with Randy because you already had someone under your eyes - a smirk crossed Kyle's face. If Stacy could, she would punch in the mouth just to make the smirk vanish.

- You broke up with Randy? - Katherine sounded very surprised. She didn't know her daughter had broken up with her boyfriend - Why didn't you tell me?

- I really don't want to talk about it mom.

- Did you know about it? - the older woman asked her husband.

- No - James lied. He didn't want to bring problems to his and Stacy's side. He knew his wife and she didn't like to be left apart. She always needed to know everything that was going on inside (and out) the house where she lived - Well, some relationships end and others begin.

- I knew you had someone under your eyes - to not answer Kyle, Stacy decided to drink the orange juice inside her glass cup.

- Do you know something I hate? Have to put up with my team living on San Valentine's Day every day.

"Why does all the conversations I have today to end up in the colour red?" Stacy asked to herself and hid the smile that wanted to appear. She just couldn't forget the talk between her and her friends.

- I'm just talking about my team. I need to have them focus, but they are more worried with the opposite sex.

- You can't prohibit them for dating and you can't control them - Katherine advised her husband - After all, they are just kids.

- Dad, you didn't control Stacy. How do you think you are going to control all your team? - Stacy gave her brother a dirty look. They boy only had pleasure by letting her down.

- I didn't need to be controlled. But you will need to be controlled if dad doesn't want to be grandpa before his fifty.

- I know I can't control them - James decided to ignore Kyle and Stacy and kept the talk he was having with his wife - I just wished they could leave at least my locker rooms alone.

- What happened? - Katherine asked feeling curious.

- Do you know the Cena's kid? I caught him in my locker room with a girl - James revealed. Stacy, who was drinking juice, chocked. A smirk appeared on Kyle's face.

- Is something wrong my beloved sister?

- No. I just choked on the water - Stacy answered placing the glass on above the table. She couldn't stop thinking to herself how she hated Kyle's smirk.

- Thought it could be something more. I thought it could be someone - the last words were said in a whisper. Only Stacy heard them.

- Can we have a normal dinner for the first time in all our life? - Stacy decided to ignore the rest of conversation between her parents and Kyle. "This is getting very weird" Stacy thought to herself without understand the feeling that was running through her mind.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	20. Not Going To Kiss You

**Happy Birhtday to Myself! LOL ;)**

**As today is my b-day, I decided to update the most of my stories. I hope everyone enjoyes this new chapter. Thanks to the people who read last chapter and thanks too to , vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769 and Cena's baby doll for the reviews. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- I hate Math - Ashley exclaimed very mad and threw her pencil away. She couldn't understand a number in all those equations - It's so hard.

- It isn't hard as you think it is - Amy picked up the pencil and gave it back to Ashley - Math is simply, very simply. You are complicating it.

- It is only easy for you because you are a brain. If you weren't, you wouldn't like Math as me.

- Couldn't you have done your homework home? - Trish asked her friend who sent her a dirty look. Ashley had dragged them to the library, so she could make her homework.

- I can't wait for the weekend - the blonde decided to ignore Trish and gave all her attention to her boyfriend. Punk was sat at her side - I have to go see that movie. I can't believe it is finally here.

- I thought we could go somewhere else this weekend - rolling her eyes, Ashley placed them on Phil - Damon was invited to go a Carnival this Saturday by the girl by whom he has a crush and I have to take him. I promised him I was going to take him.

- How sweet - Ashley exclaimed and smiled. Damon wasn't her brother, but since she started dating Punk (even before she was dating Punk) she had always seen him as her little brother - Which primary school it is?

- It is a high school - noticing the way how Ashley as facing him now, there was no smile, Punk scratched his chin.

- Your brother has crush on a high school girl? - Jeff questioned and sat at Trish's side. Waiting to hear the answer, he looked to Punk.

- She is our neighbour - Punk explained to his friends. A very intrigued Ashley didn't say a word.

- Your brother is smart - Jeff spoke without take not even a second to express his opinion - He doesn't lose time.

- Jeff, I'm right here - Trish exclaimed without remove her eyes from the book she was taking a look.

- So, does someone want to go? - Punk proposed once again. He didn't mind to go alone with Damon, but it would always be good to take his friend with him.

- Only if your promise you are going to watch the movie with me this weekend - forgetting her worries, Ashley did her best to smile once again.

- Promised.

- What do you think? - the rainbow hair teenager asked his girlfriend, who felt distress. She already had something very unpleasant to do.

- I can't go - Trish confessed and saw Jeff disappointed - I have a group work and I can't miss it.

- The deathly group work - hearing Amy, Trish sent her a deadly glare. Jeff looked from Amy to Trish and from Trish to Amy.

- What did you mean with it?

- Amy, can you lend me your math notebook? - with those words, Ashley pulled Amy out of the conversation between Trish and Jeff. None of them could understand how Trish was getting such a hard time telling Jeff that her partner was Randy. Randy isn't the nicest guy in the World, but why making a big deal of being working with him? It wasn't like Trish chose to work with him.

- I wanted to do it during the school schedule, but my partner only had time this Saturday. But you can go. You can have fun.

- It won't be fun without you. And I don't want to be a third wheel to Amy and those two over there.

- I didn't say I would go - Amy got once again the middle of the conversation only to receive a poke from Ashley.

- Anyway, I would be a third wheel.

- My brother is going too - Punk tried to convince Jeff to go.

- I would still being a third. The kid is only going because of a girl.

- So, you aren't mad with me, right? - Trish questioned Jeff trying to finish the conversation they were having a while ago.

- Of course not - those were the only words Trish needed to hear to get relieve.

* * *

**Saturday**

- Where the hell is he? - Matt questioned Chris. They were in the locker rooms getting ready to their game and John was nowhere to be seen.

- He doesn't answer - Chris responded and threw his cell phone inside his sport-bag.

- The coach is going to murder him. I can't believe he is going to miss the game.

- Probably he is only late. He will show up - Chris was feeling very uncertainly - John wouldn't miss a game.

- John never gets late. These games are more important to him than everything else.

- Well, let's keep calling and make sure the coach doesn't realize he is late - picking up the cell phone he had thrown inside his bag a while ago, Chris called John once again.

* * *

- Fifty tickets equals to fifty guys and fifty dollars - Jillian exclaimed inside the Kissing Booth with Stacy and Melina. The taller blonde was getting ready to face her destiny.

- You are really good at math Jill - the sarcasm in Melina's voice, wasn't notice by Jillian. If it was, the girl had decided to ignore the Latina.

- Well, some guys can buy more than one ticket - Stacy said feeling each moment less excited with the idea of kissing complete strangers.

- Don't forget the sweets - Melina advised Stacy while she and Jillian were getting close of the exit.

- I won't - Stacy exclaimed and watched the two girls leaving her all by herself inside the Kissing Booth. Melina and Jillian would be outside selling the tickets. When they finished selling the fifty tickets, Stacy would be replaced by other girl. Taking her seat, Stacy waited.

"Why did I decide to do it?" the blonde asked herself and then remembered it was all because of her break up with Randy. It had been a stupid decision, but when you break up with a guy who meant everything to you for such a long time, you have the right to make stupid decisions.

- I knew I would find you here - a familiar voice woke up Stacy from her thoughts. Looking to the Booth entrance, she saw John.

- What are you doing here? - Stacy asked very surprised when saw him standing at her front.

- You told me you would be here and you told me about the fifty guys you would have to kiss. I decided to make you a little visit.

- My father isn't coming because he has a game with his team. Don't you make part of his team?

- I was expecting you didn't know about it. If your father says something about me, don't tell me you saw me.

- Why would I do it?

- Because I'm the guy who saved you from kissing fifty guys - John revealed to Stacy and then showed her the fifty tickets - You can count them. I asked your friends fifty tickets and I really hope they gave me them.

- Did you just spend fifty dollars? - when he placed them on top of the table, Stacy had to count them by herself. She couldn't believe John had done it.

- Yes. Now, I'm not going to charge the kisses, but you will have to be my company while I'm here. After all, I need a guide to show me the place.

- Isn't your girlfriend going to get mad when she hears about it?

- I can always be wrong, but it isn't the first time you suggest I have a girlfriend. The answer I gave you back then still is the same: I don't have one - John gotten very surprised. Why did she think he had a girlfriend? - At least from what I know.

- Well, I heard you were dating someone - "Well, I heard you were kissing her" Stacy thought to herself and remembered the dinner she had to hear her father's discussion about his players' love life.

- Just a rumour. I'm still a free guy and you can be my guide without worry. So, are you going to be it or not? Because if the answer is "no", I'll give these tickets to a very weird guy who was paying very attention to this booth. He really seemed interested in buying a ticket.

- I think I can be your guide - smiling, Stacy walked to John's side.

* * *

- Where is Cena? - nobody opened their mouth to answer. It was never a good idea to mess with James when he was angry - Where is Cena?

- We don't know - finally Matt answered breaking the silence - We tried to call him, but he didn't answer.

- Great - James whispered to himself getting even madder. It was he just needed: one of his players missing a game - Go warming! The game starts in ten minutes.

When the students left to the field, James took from his pocket his cell phone. The older man looked for one of his high school friends' number. Calling to John's father, he waited to the man to answer. Maybe John was home with him.

- Yes? - his friend's voice was heard from the other side.

- Hi. So, if your son okay?

- Isn't he with you? - John's father already was used to John get in big confusions. But he had never liked his lies. If John had lied to him, he was going to be in big problems. - He told me he had a game and left home an hour ago. Isn't he with you?

- I think I spotted him. I think he was late. Sorry for calling - hanging up the cell phone, James crossed his arms. Where could he be?

* * *

- You really look cute - Torrie was already dressed with her clown clothes. Candice couldn't stop laughing every time she looked to Torrie.

- Candice, if you don't keep your mouth closed I swear to God I'm going to kill you with my nose.

- How would you do it? - Candice covered her lips, trying to make sure the laugh wouldn't escape.

- I would push it down to your throat and make sure you would get suffocated - maybe if Torrie wasn't dressed as a clown, Candice would take her threat more seriously.

- Oh My God - putting her eyes on the people who had just arrived, a smile crossed Candice's face - He is here. What should I do?

- Did you notice he is here with his brother and his girlfriend? And I'm sure those two friends are with them too.

- Should I go there or wait for Damon to spot me? - an obsessed Torrie rolled her eyes. When the subject was Punk, Candice would never listen to her.

- I don't know and I don't care. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to look for a place to hide myself and make sure no one sees me in this stupid clown figure.

- Damon already saw me - the raven girl had never felt so excited in all her life.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	21. Making The Carnival Interesting

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Cena's baby doll, vampiregirl2009 Wolfgirl77769, ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs , layali and Nadia26 for the lovely reviews. YOU ROCK! ;) And thanks to everyone who wished me happy birthday.**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Don't forget to leave your opinion about it.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Do you see? You aren't being a third wheel! - The small gang guided by Damon, who was searching for Candice, had arrived to the Carnival. Punk was doing everything possible to not lose his young brother.

- Yes, I'm. I'm just not being a third wheel alone. - Jeff exclaimed and Amy rolled her brown eyes.

- What's a third wheel? - Damon questioned feeling curiosity. He could have his eyes searching for Candice, but he was still hearing the conversation between his brother and his friends.

- Every time you are with your brother and Ashley is with you two too, you are being a third wheel. - Jeff tried to explain to Damon who didn't understand.

- Can you explain it better?

- Forget it kiddo. Jeff doesn't know what he says. - Punk spoke and sent Jeff a dirty loo. If Damon understood the meaning of the word, he would make sure Ashley wouldn't hang out with them anymore.

- So, where is your neighbour? - Wapping her arm around Phil's, Ashley made Damon the question.

- Candice. - Damon exclaimed when saw the girl. Ignoring the people who were with him, Damon ran to Candice.

- Is she your neighbour? - Ashley placed her eyes on Candice. She never imagined a girl from a nuns' school could look as her. Punk never answered. Before he could Damon lose Damon, he ran after the younger boy.

- Damn, the boy really knows how to choose. - Jeff exclaimed only to feel Amy punching him in the arm.

- I have Trish's cell phone number in speed dialling.

- Is that girl his neighbour? - If Ashley had ever put her eyes on Candice, she couldn't believe how she forgot the girl. She was the kind of girl you didn't want to be your boyfriend's neighbour. She was the kind of the girl you didn't want to surround him.

- What's wrong Ashley? - Amy placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

- Nothing.

- Are you sure? Because I noticed the way how you expression changed when Punk left. Are you feeling threatened? - Amy tried to hit Jeff a second time after his question. Noticing Amy's fist getting closer, Jeff swerved.

- No! - Ashley replied feeling mad. Jeff shouldn't have asked it. - If you don't mind I'm going to meet Punk and Damon.

- She is jealous, right? - A couple of seconds after Ashley leave, Jeff spoke once again. Amy simply looked to him.

- I'm not going to have a girly talk with you Jeff. I only those kinds of conversations with your girlfriend or Ashley!

- Neither I'm going to have a girly talk with you - Jeff replied. - Damn Amy, I'm a guy. I'm a straight guy. Straight guys don't have those kinds of talks.

- You can be a straight guy, but you can only look to Trish. If I catch you checking out other girls, I'll make sure Trish will know about it.

* * *

- Hi Damon - Candice greeted the young boy when he arrived to her side. - I'm very amazed for seeing you here.

- My parents let me come and my brother brought me. - Damon exclaimed and felt Punk at his side. - This is my brother. I'm sure you already saw him with me. Phil this is Candice.

- I hope he isn't annoying you. - Candice couldn't believe he was talking with her. He had already changed a word or two with her, but those words were only greets. It was the first time he said more "Hi".

- He isn't - the teenager spoke trying to hide the big smile that wanted to cross her face.

- He was very excited for coming. - Punk said and felt Damon trying to push him away. Damon didn't want his older brother to be around. He wanted to be alone with Candice.

- Who's your friend Damon? - Wrapping her arm around Phil's arm, Ashley placed her eyes on Candice. The girl with pink strands observed Candice from head to toe. She was really the kind of girl you didn't want to see close of your boyfriend.

- Candice this is Ashley. My brother's girlfriend! - Damon presented the two girls.

- Nice to meet you. - Candice had noticed the way how Ashley was facing to her. It was like Ashley knew she had a crush on her boyfriend.

- Nice to meet you too. - Ashley pushed Phil even closer to her. "I'm acting as a psycho jealous girlfriend" Ashley thought to herself. Phil noticed something strange in Ashley's actions. - So, are you going to show Damon how things work around here?

- I would love you to be my guide. - A smile appeared on Damon's face. A big one. But not has bigger as Ashley's grin. - Can you be my guide?

- Damon! - Punk exclaimed. Candice had invited Damon to come to the Carnival, but she didn't say she would take care of him. It was Punk's job to keep his eyes on him.

- I have...- before Candice could say she couldn't stay with Damon, Ashley interrupted her.

- Oh My God. You are such a sweet person. Damon, be nice. - With those words, Ashley pushed Phil and the two walked away. Candice took a look at Damon and realized how happy he was. An unhappy Candice watched Phil and Ashley. Her plan didn't work as she wanted.

* * *

- It seems interesting. - John said trying to not show how annoyed he was. He had never liked Carnivals. Since he was kid, he hated them.

- I can notice how interesting it seems to you. - Even with all the effort he did t not show how he was tired of being there, Stacy had noticed it. - You are bored.

- I'm not bored - he tried to deny something everyone could see. - It's the best Carnival I ever seen prepared by a nuns' school.

- How many did you see? - John didn't seem the kind of person who would go every weekend to a different Carnival prepared by nuns.

- I'm trying to be a nice guy. I don't want to sound an asshole, but you are making it impossible.

- It's a Carnival for kids, not for people of your age.

- So, why do you have a Kissing Booth?

- To attract others than kids. For example: their brothers. - Stacy replied and then felt her cheeks turning red. How she wanted to be inside the Kissing Booth. With all the red, no one would notice she blushed.

- Isn't it a catholic school? Because what you told me didn't sound very religious. Catholic students are worse than the ones from public schools.

- I can still go tell my father about you. - Stacy threatened John, even if she would never do it.

- Damn. You are good at blackmailing - John joked. - So, when can you leave it?

- Why? - Stacy asked curious. Why did he want to leave?

- Because the last time I asked you to come lunch with me, you told me you already had plans. I want to ask again. Maybe now I'll have luck and you don't have plans.

- I can't. I have to stay here. - She had to stay not only because if her friends saw her leaving early, she would get in troubles, but her mother had told her she would pass by with Kyle and they haven't showed up yet.

- Your shift is already over. - John tried to convince her. He had already paid the fifty kisses. There was nothing for Stacy to do. - Why do you need to be here?

- When the Carnival ends someone has to clean it. Who do you think that will do it? - Not a good excuse because she was sure half of the girls would leave the Carnival sooner to not clean it.

- Your friends because you won't be here.

- I'll be here to help them cleaning - Stacy exclaimed. He was really insistent. - Do you ever accept "no" as answer?

- After lunch we can go play. I haven't seen everything you have to give yet. - Ignoring Stacy's question, John continued his quest to convince her to get out of the Carnival with him.

- You aren't going to see it. First because I'm not going to leave the Carnival with you and second I love when my ankle doesn't hurt me.

- How much time until you recover? - If he had followed the doctor orders, John wouldn't have been inside a basketball field for three months. He had only been out of action during one month and half.

- My ankle shouldn't be hurting me anymore. I think it didn't recover as it should and now I can't belong to a sport team.

- Maybe if you start working slowly, your ankle would get used to it. You could start playing again.

- You saw what happened the last time when I played with my brother. - Remembering such day, almost made Stacy blush again. She remembered the way she felt, how close they had been. And it was the last thing she wanted to remember because she didn't want to face the truth.

- You shouldn't quit. - John tried to encourage the blonde girl.

- Well, I don't want to make basketball a career as you. It is just a hobby.

- Who told you I wanted to make it a career?

- Don't you? - Stacy asked very surprised. Maybe it was the reason he didn't mind to miss a game to be in the "stupid" Carnival.

- I like to play because I'm good at it and it makes my father angry with me. I don't want it to be my job. But do I want my father to think I want it to be my job. It's a hobby for me too - John explained to Stacy and noticed how surprised she was. - Why do you seem so surprised?

- I just thought you wanted it to be your career. - The blonde was still without believe it was simply a hobby. She had seen him playing a couple of times and he was very dedicated to a sport that he only saw as a hobby.

- I want a long-term job. Not one where an injury can ruin everything.

- I never thought you were a down to Earth guy.

- Why? - It was a question he didn't need to make. He knew no one would ever think he had his head on the right place because of the way how he behaved.

- To start, you are always trying to make your father mad with you.

- Our relationship is weird. I could try to explain it to you, but I wouldn't have time to tell you all story and I don't think you want to hear it.

- Everyone has family problems. I'm always fighting with my brother. He is the biggest spoiled brat that you would ever meet.

- He can be a spoiled brat, but I think he likes you. He defended your honour when the rumour between us and Randy started. - The younger boy had threatened him. If Kyle didn't like his sister, he wouldn't have threatened a guy who could beat him very easily.

- I don't know if he was protecting my honour or his dignity. He didn't want his friends to talk about his sister and the way how she behaves.

- Maybe he isn't as awful as you think he is. Maybe he is a good kid.

- He isn't a good kid and he will never be it. If you want Kyle I can give him to you. I don't mind at all. I would love to be only child again. - Since Kyle started talking it had been one of Stacy's dreams to be only child.

- I think I pass. But I can take his sister with me, if you don't mind. - Stacy didn't reply. She gave him a smile. The sensation of having butterflies flying inside her belly returned more intense than ever.

* * *

- Where is your sister? - Katherine asked Kyle. The mother and son had arrived to the Carnival ten minutes ago and they had spent those minutes looking for Stacy who seemed to have vanished.

- Can we go now? I'm tired of being here. If my friends hear that I came here, they will joke with me until the rest of my life.

- We only arrived ten minutes ago. - The older woman replied and took a depth breath. Kyle could be more dramatic than Stacy.

- I know. That's why I already am tired. Can we go home? - Kyle proposed once again to his mother, but without luck.

- I want to see your sister first. I'll only leave after talk with her.

- And I want to win the lottery. I don't think none of us is going to have what we want. - Kyle mumbled under his breath. To his bad luck, the Keibler mother heard it.

- Kyle, I'm your mother. I can punish you if you don't stop giving me those kinds of answers. - Katherine sent Kyle a serious glance.

- Sorry mom. - A smile crossed Kyle's face when he saw Stacy a few feet away with John. "This is going to be great" Kyle thought to himself and touched his mother's shoulder - I think she is over there.

* * *

- Where is John? - Following Chris through the hall, which would lead them to the locker rooms, Kelly asked once again about John's whereabouts. - Is something wrong with him? Is he sick? Is he hurt?

Realizing Chris wouldn't answer, Kelly jumped to his front and the boy had to stop walking.

- Can you let me go to my locker rooms? I want to take a shower.

- No. - Kelly simply answered. She would only let him go, after he told her where John was. - Where is John?

- Why don't you try to see if he is inside my pocket? Maybe you will have luck and you will find him. - A very annoyed Kelly, sent him a deadly glance.

- Don't play with me. I want to know where my boyfriend is.

- Since when are you dating? - Chris asked very surprised. John had told him about the kiss, but he didn't tell him they were dating. John had told him that didn't want anything to do with the blonde cheerleader.

- It's nothing from your business.

- Kelly, get the hell out of my front before I push you away. - Not too happy, Kelly moved out from Chris's way. - Since when are you dating John?

- Since we kissed each other last week - a smiling Kelly answered forgetting she was mad because Chris wouldn't tell her where John was.

- Did you talk with him about it? Does he know you are two dating? - John almost promised he didn't want a relationship with Kelly.

- Of course he does. - It was such silly question that made Kelly laugh. - If we weren't dating, why would I tell people we are together?

* * *

**I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. I really hope it isn't too hard to understand my writing.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	22. Interrogation

**New Chapter Up! I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who had time to leave a review. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**P.S.: If you enjoy the couples, please check my story "Happiness". Thank You. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

- Who was your friend? - Katherine entered inside Stacy's bedroom and sat on the bed's edge. Stacy was sat on the bed with her back leaning on the headboard. The blonde kept reading the book she was holding and didn't give an answer. - Kyle told me he wasn't just a friend

- Kyle tells everything he wants to make my life a living hell - Stacy spoke irritated. - He told you that I'm not only friend with that boy because he wants you to get angry with me. Kyle knows you would get mad with me if I hadn't told you I had a new boyfriend.

- I didn't get mad when you told me you were dating Randy.

- It's different. - Closing the book, Stacy faced her mother. It was unthinkable to have this talk with her mother. - Maybe you wouldn't get mad, but dad would

- Your father doesn't like when boys look at you because you are his princess - Katherine said trying to understand Stacy's point of view. - He isn't overprotective on purpose.

- Believe me. Dad would get mad and it wouldn't be because he is an overprotective daddy. - Her mother sent her an interrogative look. - He plays on Dad's team.

- Didn't your father have a game this morning? Did he miss it? - Stacy nodded "yes" with her head. - Do you even know what that means?

- Dad is going to put him on the bench until the end of the year. I told him it, but I think he didn't believe me. - The older woman couldn't understand how her daughter could be so naive. - Did you know he is the son of one of dad's high school friends?

- Stacy, do you know what it means? - Stacy sent her a mother a confused expression. - He missed something to be with you. You know what it means, don't you?

- Mom, it's going to make two weeks since I broke up with Randy. I don't need you to try to be the Cupid on me.

- I'm not trying to be the Cupid. I'm only telling you that the boy cares about you. - Stacy rolled her eyes in disbelief. Her mother was insinuating that John liked her.

- I'm seventeen and I'm not ready to start a new relationship. I and Randy were together for seven months. I want to be alone for a while now. - Stacy had never been so defensive in all her life. - And most important, I'm only friend with John. He is a good friend.

- Finally I have a name. - Katherine exclaimed. A big smile was on her face. - Stacy, do you like him?

- No, I don't like him. We are just friends. - Stacy took a deep breath and opened the book again. She thought her mother would understand it was the catchword to leave. Katherine kept sat upright on the bed. Defeated, the younger girl faced her mother again. Even if I liked him, dad wouldn't approve it.

- You only need my approval.

- Dad would get mad with me and with him. John would stay on the bench until the end of the year.

- I know how to take care of your father. - Katherine felt more excited. - So, do you like him or not?

- No, I don't like him. Can we stop this conversation? I don't like to talk about these things with you. That's why I have Torrie and Candice. - She became focus on the book once again. - Can't two people from different genders be friends?

- Just promise me if you start dating again, you are going to tell me it first. I would love to know it first than your father. You told him first about Randy.

- I'm not going to promise you it because I won't start dating no one - Stacy said feeling more irritated. Now she knew why Kyle was so annoying. He was just like their mother.

* * *

- Trish, what's going on? Why did you call me so many times? - Walking in her bedroom, Amy locked the door and waited for the answer. The red haired woman had spent the last hours with her boyfriend and hadn't realized Trish had tried to contact her.

- I really have to talk with you, Amy. Something happened and I need to speak with someone.

- Where do you want us to meet? - Amy started feeling worried. By Trish's voice, she noticed that she had been crying.

- Can you ask your mother to come over? You can sleep here. - The petit blonde was feeling desperate. - Please Amy, I really need you.

- You are scaring me. Trish, what is going on? Are you okay? - Millions of questions went through her head. Trish was very disturbed and Amy couldn't find a cause for her behaviour.

- I would prefer to talk with you face-to-face. Please Amy, hurry up. - Before the conversation could go further, Amy heard a deadly silence from the other side of the line. Trish had hung up her cell phone.

A very concerned Amy left her bedroom. She had never heard Trish's voice shaking so much. Something awful had happened and Trish needed her. Not asking her parents if she could go sleep at Trish's, Amy abandoned her house the faster she could.

* * *

John was in uncle's establishment dinning, when saw Chris coming to him. By his seriousness, John could tell he wasn't happy. But for his surprise, Chris wasn't serious because he had missed the game. It was another question that was annoying him.

- Kelly told me you two are dating. - Sitting around the table John was occupying, Chris was going to learn the truth. The blonde swore she and John were couple when John simply said they had only kissed.

- What did you say? - John asked very astonished.

- You heard me well, Cena. Kelly told me you two are dating. Didn't you tell me you didn't want a relationship with her? Why did she say you two are in a relationship?

- We aren't dating. I'm not with Kelly - John exclaimed, making clear there was nothing going on between him and Kelly. - Just because we kissed each other, it doesn't mean we are dating.

- Kelly is convinced that you are an item - Chris told his friend. He was still not believing Kelly would think she was with John because a meaningless kiss. - Are you sure it was only a kiss? If it was only a kiss, Kelly would be aware that you aren't her boyfriend.

Before John could defend himself, Matt showed up. The older boy was serious too, more than Chris. Now John knew he was going to deal with his consequences.

- Where the hell were you? - Taking a seat at Chris's side, he waited for John to give him an answer.

- I had a motorcycle accident. - He wasn't going to tell neither Matt nor Chris where he had spent his morning. By the looks he was receiving, John made up another excuse. - I got sick, but now I'm better and I can be out.

- He is going to kill you. - The "he" Matt was referring was their Coach. Matt wasn't telling anything new. Since he made the decision of not showing up, he knew he would have to deal with their coach. - Where were you?

- I overslept. - John hoped this time they would believe his excuse. It was a more convincing excuse then the two he had given before. - When I woke up, it already was too late to show up.

- Wonder where you overslept...- Chris insinuated and a smirk crossed John's face. The excuse had worked, but now Chris believed he was involved with Kelly. It seemed John would have to deal with Kelly next Monday.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	23. Happy Halloween

**NEW CHAPTER UP! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for a new chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who left a lovely review. I really love your reviews and they make me work faster. YOU ROCK! ;) Can't wait to know what everyone thinks about the new chapter. **

**REad and REView**

* * *

It was the last day of October and not only it was a cold day, but it was too one of the days that little children couldn't wait for. It was the Halloween day. Every house was ready for such day. As usual, the orange pumpkins were the main decoration.

The trio from the catholic school was making their way out of the school when started discussing the special day,

- I miss being a kid - Torrie commented with a nostalgic smile. - I remember how I was always excited for going to collect candies.

- The old ladies were very nice. They would always fill my bag with lollipops, jellybeans and my all time favourite liquorice. - The other blonde remembered the years of "Trick or Treat". - I always loved to see the decoration.

- What do you think about a walk tonight to go see it?

- I can't. My parents have to go to a Charity Dinner and I'm going to babysit Kyle. I'm going to spend my night sat on the couch watching horror movies and answering the door with a full bald of sweets.

- What about you, Candice? - A smile was showed by Candice when Torrie did the question. She had already plans for the night in question.

- Well, this year I'm going to dress up a mask. I'm going take Damon around the neighbourhood.

- Is his brother going with you? - The smile the brunette was giving her friends could only mean Punk would be around.

- Damon told me he would convince him to come. I really want him to come, but at the same time I don't. If he comes his girlfriend will show up and I don't want her to come with us. - Candice exclaimed a little disappointed. She wanted to talk with Punk without disturbs. The glance Stacy sent her made Candice confused. - What's wrong?

- You are going after a guy who has a girlfriend. And above all, you are using his younger brother to get him.

- It's not bad as it sounds. Damon loves to spend time with me and I don't mind to hang out with him. Especially if it allows me to see Phil.

- You shouldn't be trying to steal someone else's boyfriend.

The atmosphere was getting intense between Stacy and Candice. They should known that someday Stacy was going to try to convince Candice that what she was doing was incorrect. Torrie was caught between the two without know what to say.

- Stacy, don't even try to judge me. I'm not doing anything wrong.

- You are flirting with a boy who has a girlfriend. I may be wrong, but if you achieve your goal, he will end up cheating on his girlfriend and people will start talking behind your back.

- Why do you always have to be a killjoy? Why can't you be at my side? - Stacy was one of her friends. She should be at her side. She should support and help her. Not telling to stop going after the guy of her dreams.

- You want to destroy a relationship. People will start talking trash about you when they hear about it. You don't want people to talk behind your back.

- Stop judging me Stacy. - Candice yelled losing her grin. - Did you forget you have a reputation?

- Better have a fake reputation than a real one. - Felling angry, Stacy walked out, leaving her friends behind. Candice was doing something immoral and she couldn't covenant with it.

Torrie faced Candice, who simply shrugged her shoulders. Did they never hear that it's all fair in love and war?

* * *

- Hi sweetheart. - Kelly wrapped her arms around John's abdomen and rested her head on his shoulder. John took a deep breath to not lose his grin.

A few days ago, John had spoken with the blonde and told her they weren't an item. He thought she had understood it, but next day she was all over him. Every time he tried to talk about the subject, she would leave or would start talking about something else.

- Hi to you too. - John removed Kelly's arms and turned around to face her. - Can I help you?

- You never told me if you are going with me or not to the Halloween Party.

- Well, I'm not going to that party. - Kelly's smile vanished. A flame appeared in her eyes. - I have a late practice and after it I'm going to be very exhausted.

- Please John. It would be awkward to show up without you.

- Why would it be awkward? - John couldn't believe he was going to have the same talk again with Kelly. - We aren't together. You can go wherever you want without me.

- I'll come to watch your practice. After it, we see if we are going or not. If you don't feel tired, we can go.

John wanted to protest, but Kelly had already made her way away him. She joined the twins and a couple of minutes later there was no sign of them.

- Great. - John whispered to himself with a lot of sarcasm. Not only he had more practices than the rest of the team (it was the punishment for missing a game), now he had to handle Kelly's hallucinations about them being a couple.

* * *

Getting closer of her girl friends, Ashley noticed they stopped talking. It had been a while since it started to happen. Every time she would approach Amy and Trish, they would stop their conversation or would find a new topic to talk about.

- Hi. - Amy greeted Ashley, who took a seat at her and Trish's side. Trish showed a forced smile.

- I was waiting for you. Didn't we agree to meet after school to go the mall? - Ashley fought the urge to ask them what they were hiding from her. They were best friends, but she was being kept aside.

- I'm so sorry Ashley. We forgot about it.

- That's fine. We can go now. - Ashley proposed and saw Amy's eyes placed on a speechless Trish. If Ashley remembered right, it has been since Trish got so quiet that she had been left apart.

Ashley asked herself if she had done something wrong and now they were mad with her. Getting back in time, she couldn't recall anything.

- Can we go tomorrow? - Amy spoke and Ashley gave them a fake smile. Being left apart was hurting her.

- See you tomorrow girls. - She stood up and walked away. Promising herself she would discover what was happening, Ashley left the school grounds.

* * *

Candice was left behind with Phil when Damon went to knock on the door of one of the neighbourhood houses. The opportunities to start a conversation between the two teenagers were scarce because of Damon, who wouldn't keep quiet not even for a moment.

- Why aren't you wearing a mask? - Candice asked the boy who was waiting with her. While Damon was masked as a vampire and she was wearing Alice's In the Wonderland blue dress, Phil was wearing his street clothes.

- My days Halloween masks are over. Nowadays, I only take care of Damon and make sure he doesn't get in troubles.

- Why would he get in troubles? - The brunette felt confused. From all her "Trick or Treat" the only people who would get in problems would be the ones who refused to open the door's house. Kids would rebellion against them and no one would stand up to make them stop. After all, it was Halloween.

- Sugar is a dangerous addiction. - With his eyes always spotting Damon, Punk kept the conversation with Candice. - Kids fight to fill their bags with it. Damon could start a lollipop fight to steal the other kids' bags.

Candice chuckled. She was having her first conversation with Phil. It didn't matter if they were talking about kids addicted to sugar. The most important it was that she was having a conversation with him and it was going very well.

After so many failures, Candice had reached one of goals.

* * *

Every single dinner the tension could be felt between John and his father. They would sit across each side of the table and it was rare to have a conversation which wouldn't end up in a discussion. The silent dinner was interrupted by the door bell.

- You didn't say you were waiting for someone - John said and faced his father. "Please tell me he has found a woman and is going to leave me alone" John begged inside.

It had been a long time since his mother passed away. After her death, this man he called "dad" changed. He became a cold person. Maybe someone new would make the ice cube melt.

The older Cena didn't answer. He put on his feet and went to answer the door. Placing his hand on the door's knob, he turned it to the left. A smiling blonde girl was at the other side of the door.

- How can I help you? - The man asked very surprised by seeing such young girl at his door house.

- Hi. You must be John's father. It's so nice to finally meet you. - The smile wouldn't fade away from the blonde's face. Realizing how confused the man was facing her, she finally decided to present herself. - I'm sorry for being so rude. I didn't present myself. I'm Kelly, John's girlfriend.

- You are? - For the first time, he took the eyes from the other and placed them on the dining room where his son was.

Hearing a familiar voice, John decided to go check who was at the door. A quickly look was all he needed to see Kelly.

- May I speak with John? - Kelly asked. After the practice, she hadn't seen him. She wanted to make him go to the Halloween party with her and show everyone they were a couple.

- I take care of it - John exclaimed and finally reached the door. His father sent him a serious glance before leaving him with Kelly. - What are you doing here?

- I came to ask you once again to come to the party with me. As we are a couple, it would be embarrassing to go alone.

- Kelly, we aren't together. How many times will I repeat?

- I never thought you were that kind of guy. - Kelly showed a resentment face. "How can it be so hard to get with him?" Kelly asked herself feeling frustrated. She thought if everyone saw them together, as a couple, it would be easier to have John all for her. - You take advantage and then you walk away.

- You kissed me. - John got very surprised with her words. If someone took advantage in their situation it was her. Before he knew, her lips had connected his. Not the otherwise.

- I thought you were different. I guess I was wrong. - Kelly's eyes got watery. The blonde girl was going to walk away, but John stopped her. A woman crying was his weakness.

- Can we meet tomorrow? - John proposed. It was the wrong invitation to do when you don't want to date a girl who already showed million times she is interested in getting with you. - I can take you to lunch.

- I would love it. - Kelly kissed his cheek before leaving.

"What did I do?" John asked himself and locked the front door house. When he returned to the living room, he saw his father sat around the table with his arms crossed.

- I didn't know you had a girlfriend.

- Join to the club - John mumbled under his breath.

- What did you say?

- Can we end the dinner? Because I have to go work tonight. Felix asked me because it's Halloween and it uses to be crazy around there. - John took his seat around the rectangular table. He could feel his father's eyes on him. Thanks to Kelly's appearance, he had a new problem to deal with.

* * *

- Can you pass me the popcorns? - Kyle asked Stacy, who gave him the filled bowl. - This movie isn't scary at all. You can see the cut veins are fake.

- Classic horror movies are scarier than all the recent movies at once. - Stacy replied and kept her eyes on the television screen.

It was unbelievable how hard it was to watch a movie with Kyle. "Dawn of the Dead" was a good zombie movie, but Kyle's observations and jokes were making it uninteresting. All the horror was lost.

- Why can't we watch the "Orphan" or "Jennifer's Body"? - Stacy's deadly glance hit Kyle, who ignore it and kept giving arguments about how awful the movie was.

She considered to drag him out of the house and then to lock him outside. The rest of the night would be perfect if she did it. No more Kyle's annoyance.

Before Stacy and Kyle could start fighting, the door's bell rang. The older Keibler rose up and went to answer it.

A bowl full of pick and mix was on top of the small hallway table. Stacy grabbed the colourful bowl and opened the wooden door. The smile she had on her face faded away when she realized that in the other side of the door weren't waiting masked children. At her front was her ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	24. A New Start

**NEW CHAPTER UP! Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who took a few minutes of their time to leave a lovely review. **

**I want to apologize to everyone who is into this story for making you wait so long for a new chapter. I'm going through an awful writer's block in most of my stories and I'm doing my best to fight it. **

**READ and REVIEW**

* * *

It was the middle of November. The streets and buildings were covered with white snow. It had spent a week since the snow fell from the sky for the first time. And it had been a week since Stacy started feeling sick.

Lied on her bed, Stacy pulled a tissue from a Kleenex box. The blonde teenager hated to be stuck in bed. Once a while, she tried to take a walk around the house, but at the moment she was caught by her mother, she would have to return to inside the four bedroom walls.

The only way she had to learn what was happening outside, was her cell phone. At the moment, it was her favourite object in the all world. Candice and Torrie would send her messages or call her at the middle of the night to tell the school gossip.

Resting her head on the soft pillow, Stacy reviewed the preview week to her sickness. She had heard people could get sick after upset situations, but until now she had never believed.

Stacy asked herself if her physically illness didn't derived of a problematic encounter, and later consequences, in her favourite tea shop.

* * *

_"After Randy's appearance, she arranged a meeting between them. She had proposed to him to meet in the tea shop where she would usually go with her best friends._

_The two teenagers had occupied a table and their requests have been already served, but no words had been exchanged._

_- So, why do you want to speak with me? - Since he showed up at her door, Stacy had been asking herself about what he wanted to speak that had to be in private. With Kyle in the house they couldn't have a private conversation._

_- I want to apologize for what I did to you - Randy finally revealed. - I want to apologize for trying to force you to do something you didn't want to do. You were my girlfriend and I should have respected you._

_Very surprised, Stacy drank a gulp of her vanilla tea. Randy had never been the kind of person to apologize, to admit he was wrong._

_- I was an asshole with you. Maybe if I had treated you better, you would never have cheated on me with Cena._

_- I never cheated on you with him or anybody else. - Stacy placed the tea-cup on top of the table and made eye contact with Randy. - I never slept with him as you think I did._

_- Everyone was talking about it. They were laughing behind my back. What did you want me to do?_

_- We dated for seven months. You should have believed in my word and not in those people that didn't know about what they were talking. I never lied to you._

_For a moment both kept in silence. Stacy was surprised with Randy's suddenly attitude change._

_- I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me - Randy excused himself one more time. Stacy leaned her eyes on her half filled tea-cup. He hurt her. He broke her heart. And even after it, Stacy was willing to forgive him._

_- I accept your apologize. - Stacy offered him a smile which almost faded away when saw two people entering inside the tea shop. Her eyes could always be deceiving her, but didn't John and Kelly enter together inside the building?_

_- I hope we can be friends again. - Stacy felt Randy's hand touching hers. She shouldn't have allowed him to touch her, but she was astonished with John and Kelly._

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_Both John and Kelly took a seat around one of the tables. Kelly sat at John's side, making sure her leg would touch his. The blue eyes realized her action, but decided to ignore it. He only wanted it to end and go home while his father wasn't around._

_- I came here once with Brie and Nikki and it is a very nice place. - The blonde girl picked up the menu and opened it._

_- Kelly, can you tell me why you invited me to come here with you?_

_- I'm sure you know the answer. If you didn't know it, you wouldn't have come with me._

_- We already talked about it. You are an amazing girl, but I'm not looking for a girlfriend. - Kelly didn't speak. She gave all her attention to the menu on her hands. Taking a deep breath, John continued the monologue. - I have to thank you for stopping telling people we are an item._

_Keeping her eyes focus in everything else but John, the blonde smiled. She may have stopped announcing everyone that they were together, but she hadn't denied the rumours she had started about being in a relationship with the basketball team captain._

_- What do you wish? - the waitress asked. Only Kelly made an order: she asked for a strawberry tea. When the woman left, John returned to his first question._

_- Kelly, can you tell me what do you want?_

_- Well, you told me you didn't want a girlfriend, but you never said you didn't want a friend with benefits. - Caught off guard, John stood in silence. Why didn't he see it coming? - I know deep inside you care about me. Maybe it would be a good start for our relationship. It would give you time to understand that you want me to be your girlfriend._

_- I'm late to my practice. I call you later. - John rose to his feet and for the first time he saw Randy and Stacy._

_The first thought swimming into his mind was that they had backed together. How could she have returned to someone who flipped out on her because of a nonetheless rumour? Randy had gone after her and threatened her._

_John kept his eyes on the strange scene until Stacy caught them. With a small nod he complimented her. Not long after, he left the tea-shop with the image of Stacy and Randy together haunting his mind._

_It had been three days since her encounter with Randy. Since it, Stacy had been dealing with a fight inside her conscience._

_Randy asked her out and she accepted in the moment. Did it mean she wasn't over him after everything he made her went through?_

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_Opening the car's door, Stacy left the small space. Her thoughts were occupying the all car. She leaned he back against the car's door. Stacy was waiting for her father, who was in a quickly meeting with other professors._

_- What did I do? - Stacy whispered feeling desperate. Randy had been very nice, but when they started dating he was a gentleman. If she kept the track she was following, she would end you making the same mistake._

_- Talking alone is the first sign of insanity. - Recognizing the voice, a smile showed up on her dark expression. When she smiled, another dilemma was brought up to the surface. Every time she was with John, those stupid butterflies inside her belly would show up. They would start tickling and make her feel nauseous in a good sense._

_"Is it possible to feel nauseous in a good sense?" Stacy questioned herself._

_- I didn't know you were finally dating someone. - Those words burst out from Stacy's mouth. Her cheeks started burning when she realized how nice she had been._

_- I didn't know you and Orton were together again. - John replied feeling very surprised with her affirmation. He wasn't expecting her to start talking about it. - I must admit I thought my eyes were deceiving me. Randy was a jackass with you. It never crossed my mind you would get together again._

_- Randy can have angry issues, but he is a nice person when you get to meet him as I do._

_- I really don't understand you. Do you like to be stepped on by people? - John felt disappointed. How could she get back with someone who treated her so bad?_

_The next words running from her mouth should have explained to John that she wasn't with Randy again. At least, they weren't together at the moment. But she didn't reveal it. She made a question with gave her an unexpected answer:_

_- Why are you so angry? Why do you care if I'm Randy or not?_

_- I don't want to see you getting hurt - John confessed. - I care about you and I don't want to see you crying because of him._

_For a moment, Stacy thought her head was making up those words, but the stupid butterflies inside her belly gave her the sign it was everything real._

_The blonde knew she should use this opportunity to finally tell John that she and Randy weren't a couple. They only met because Randy wanted to apologize and even if she was going on date with him, she was going to try to keep it a friendly date._

_Stacy tried to speak, but her voice got stuck in her throat. John's words were very ambiguous. Did they mean what she so deep inside wanted them to signify? What if they didn't mean it? Stacy didn't want to end up embarrassed._

_- Just have lookout - these were his final words before turning around and left her behind. Angry, Stacy cursed herself. She should have spoken and told him the truth._

**_xxXXxxXXxx_**

_As their first meeting a week ago, the conversations were hard to flow. Randy had taken her to dinner to a place they used to frequent when they were a couple. It wasn't rare to once in a while to see one of Randy's teammates or someone he went on school with._

_- Randy, what do you want from me? - Stacy asked her ex-boyfriend. If he only wanted to apologize, there was no need to ask her out after it. - I mean, why did you ask me out?_

_- We were friends before our break up. I'm just trying to keep it._

_- Randy, we become friends because you were after me. No offence, but you aren't the kind of guy who only wants to be friend with a girl. The only girl friend you have is your sister._

_- Fine, you caught me - Randy exclaimed and looked into her eyes. He was going to reveal his intentions. - I want you to give me another opportunity. We had an amazing relationship until I acted as an asshole. - Stacy's hand was resting on the table and Randy hold it carefully. - What we had was really amazing. I want to have it back._

_- I don't want to open old wounds, but your friends think I cheated on you with your worst enemy. Aren't you afraid of what they will say?_

_- I can take care of them - Randy assured and caressed her hand. - Please Stace, give me another chance. I promise I won't hurt you again._

_- Why would I give you another shot? What you did to me was amiss. How can I be sure you won't try it again?_

_- Because I like you a lot, Stacy. - Randy leaned over the table, to get closer of her lips. Their lips linked in a kiss. Breaking apart, he said the words Stacy never thought hearing from his mouth. - I think I love you._

_It was the first time Randy expressed his feelings towards her. Stacy froze without know what to do._

_All the feelings she had for Randy were a mess. She wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him anymore. A small part inside her was still having feeling for him. Seven months having feelings for a guy couldn't be thrown out of a window that quickly. But it was a really small piece of her heart. Her heart, that was to start beating for someone new._

_Stacy never gave him an answer. A fist connected with Randy's jaw. A boy with rainbow hair was standing up at their side with an angry look."_

* * *

When she saw Randy's name in her cell phone screen, Stacy ignored the call. Randy hurt her again. He tried to fool her once again.

The only reason he wanted to get with her again was because he had already had what he wanted from a committed girl and now was ready to wait another a couple of months before harass her and try to force her to do it. At least, it was what she thought.

She should have listened to him. He told to be careful. If the cheated boyfriend hadn't showed up, she and Randy by now would be a couple. She would the small piece of her heart won.

- I messed up everything - Stacy mumbled under her breath very angry with her past actions. She followed the wrong path and now she didn't know how to change route.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language and I have to confess I didn't pay a lot of attention when I re-read it. Hopefully you will be able to read it. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	25. Heart Against Mind

**I could say my laptop crashed (because it really happened) and it has be the reason I haven't update this story. But the true it I'm going through a writer's block (as I never said it) and it has been hard to know what to write next. **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to everyone who left a lovely review. They help me to convince myself I have to keep going with this story because people read it. **

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

When Chris closed his locker's door a presence at his side made him jump of surprise. His heart started beating faster. He wasn't expecting to see Katie Lea standing at his side.

- Did I scare you? - Katie asked in an innocent tone of voice. Her eyes were glued on Chris, who was still recovering from the surprise. It had been a while since he had seen or spoken with the girl who presented herself with a, very dark, mascara around her blue eyes.

- No - Chris answered and put a convincing expression on his face. A smirk was formed by Katie's lips. She hadn't believed him. - If you don't mind, I have to go...

- I want to speak with you. - Katie wrapped one of hands around Chris' wrist. - It's about those strange things you found inside your bag. I discovered who has been doing it and I already told her to stop with it

- Thanks, I guess - Chris stuttered. Feeling very surprised with Katie's revelation, Chris didn't remember to ask who was. If it wasn't Katie, who was? - Is that all?

- Yes - Katie said and let go his wrist. She turned around, but before leaving to her classroom, she glanced over her shoulder and spoke: - You owe me one.

* * *

- You didn't need to walk me home. It has only been a week since you got sick. - When classes ended, Stacy made question of accompany Candice until her house. After their small discussion a couple of weeks ago, they only changed greets and gave small answers as "yes" or "no". The blonde wanted her relationship with Candice to return to the way it used to be

- Yes, I needed because I want to apologize for my insinuations - Stacy said. Even if I think that flirt with a taken guy is wrong, I'm your friend. I have to stay at your side and support your decisions.

- Just because we are friends it doesn't mean you have to forget your values and accept every single action I do. - A smile appeared across Candice's lips. - I'm really into Phil. I know he has a girlfriend, but I don't know how to convince my heart that I have to forget him because he is taken.

- It's not your heart you have to convince, you have to convince your hormones. Love is a chemical reaction.

- Do you mind to not destroy romance?

- Well, I'm losing faith in romance - Stacy grumbled with a disappointed expression on her face. - I have been talking with Randy again. - The statement caught Candice off guard. - The other day we went out in a friendly date which turned out in a real date. I was going to take him back, but then this boy showed up and punched him because he slept with his girlfriend.

- Why did it stop you from taking him back?

- Only after having sex with some girl, Randy decided that wanted me back. - Stacy thought that if he wanted her as he was saying, he would never get involved with another woman. - Randy told me he loved me, but how can you love someone and be with another person?

- Probably it was a one night stand. He doesn't have feelings towards the girl. I bet that after having sex with her, he realized you are the owner of his heart.

- If Randy only understood he wanted to be with me after being with another girl, I don't think I want to be with him - Stacy stated without dugouts. She wasn't going to date a guy who needed to be with another girl to discover his real feelings. - Shouldn't you be telling me how dumb I'm for thinking to get back with Randy?

- I follow my heart not my head. I know a lot happened between you two. I even know you are hiding from me and Torrie things about your relationship. - With a comforting smile, Candice held Stacy's hand. Whatever Stacy's decision was, she would support her. - If your heart tells you to be with Randy again, I think you should give him an opportunity.

* * *

Locking her bedroom door, Ashley lied at Punk's side on the bed. As the girl's parents had gone to spend the weekend out with a couple of friends, they had the all house for themselves.

The blonde leaned her face against his chest. - I can't believe they hid it from me. I thought we were best friends and we could trust each other.

- I don't think Trish wanted to share with the World that she cheated on Jeff.

- She wasn't going to share it with the World. - Ashley replied a little mad. At the moment, she was mad with the girls she called best friends. There shouldn't be secrets between them and Amy and Trish hid it from her. - She was only going to share it with me, one of her supposed best friends. If weren't those girls gossiping inside the bathroom, I would never know about it.

- I think I would have told you. Breaking up Jeff from Randy was a hard task. I found weird how Randy didn't try to hit him.

- Well, those girls inside the bathroom said Randy was on a date with his ex-girlfriend. Maybe he wanted to impress her and decided it was better to not hit Jeff - Ashley explained to her boyfriend point of view. If Randy had stood up and hit Jeff, the smaller boy probably would have ended up the day inside a hospital.

- Why the hell would he want to thrill someone who cheated on him with a guy he hates?

- I don't - Ashley answered. She wasn't men expert, but Randy didn't seem a guy who would crawl back to a girl who gave him a pair of horns. - Randy is a guy. If any of us has to know the answer it is you, not me.

- I'm a guy - Punk said -, but I'm different from guys as Randy. I have no idea of what is going on inside his head.

- Why are you talking about Randy?

- Because you brought him up in the conversation we were having about Trish.

- Well, then let's forget Randy and my traitorous friends - Ashley said and kissed his chin. - The house is all ours. Let's do something funnier. - With those words, Ashley caught her boyfriend's lips.

* * *

Not only Ashley was left alone with the house all to herself. Kelly had been left with the house key, while her parents went to an important dinner. They would only return next day and she took the opportunity to invite her two best friends, the Bella Twins, to spend the night over her house.

- So, what do you think? - Kelly asked with a big smile covering her face. At the afternoon, she had gone to shop. She felt her closet needed to be recycled not only because she felt her clothes weren't fashion anymore, but she wanted a wardrobe to call John's attention.

- I wish my parents were yours - Brie said with her eyes fixed on the clothes Kelly had bought. The only blonde from the group of friends has brought with her from the mall at least ten full bags of clothes. - These look expensive.

- Well, daddy gave me a new card and I went to use it - Kelly said falling into the bed at Brie and Nikki's side. The twins were sat on the pink mantle that was covering the king size bed.

- You missed the practice to go shop. Why didn't you invite us to go with you? - Nikki complained. Once a while, Kelly was a real pain in the neck, but going to shop with her was always fun. They would get into every single store and try on clothes until a big pile was formed.

- I'm sorry. - The blonde played with her prefect blonde locks. Not only she made a big trip to the clothes department, but she went to the hairdresser too. - I have been very distracted with everything that is going on.

- Are you talking about John? - Kelly nodded with her head to the question made by one of the twins. - I think you two should take a moment to speak with each other about your relationship.

- Forgive us for telling you this, but you have a very strange relationship - the other twin said to Kelly's dismay. Of course they had a strange relationship; they hadn't a relationship at all. - We already heard girls saying you aren't and had never been together because he despises you.

It may have taken Kelly a while to make up a lie, but she made up a great one. It was going to be easy to her friends and everyone who was talking behind her back to believe it.

- We are just going a rough path because of his father. He doesn't want John to have a girlfriend. We are trying to keep everything quiet until John can have a serious talk with his father about me.

- That's hard - the Bellas said at the same time and then looked at her blonde friend. They gave her a sorrow glance for the situation she was. It must be really hard to like someone and can't be with her or him because your parents don't accept it.

- I and John have been struggling to be together. - A smirk was formed by Kelly's lips. She knew they would believe her story. - But I know at the end, we will make it and John's father is going to accept me as his girlfriend.

* * *

Lied in her bed, Trish was making desperate calls to the boy who used to be her boyfriend tough she knew he wouldn't answer them.

The blonde's eyes were red and swallow of crying so much. It had spent a week since her eyes didn't return to their normal colour.

Trish fought her conscience during weeks. At the end, it won and she told Jeff the truth. She had to do it or would never more be able to look at her own image in the mirror.

Everything that happened had been a mistake. She hadn't meant it to happen. It was a big mistake and she regretted it. If she could back in time, she would make everything different. She and Randy would have met in a public library and not in his bedroom; she would resist his charm and wouldn't cheat on her long time boyfriend; she wouldn't fall in his bed.

A few weeks had spent since she had been with Randy and everything that happened between them it still was a very vivid moment. The petit blonde didn't know if she remembered it because she had become a cheater or because she had was feeling something towards Randy. Those thoughts only made more tears to run from Trish's hazel eyes.

With her painful eyes fixed on her cell phone, hoping a return call from her ex-boyfriend, because it was what he was now, Trish fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	26. Unexpected Invitation

**I'm sorry for the long wait. At this point, I don't know if I'm going to keep writing this story or not :( I don't like to disappoint and I don't want to disappoint the people who read this story, but I really don't know what to do. I have been working on this story for a long time now and even with the writer's block I suffered/suffer, I never thought about deleting it. I'll do my best to not disapoint you, but I can promise nothing :( **

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too for the lovely reviews. They are my motivation. **

**Read and Review.**

* * *

Taking a depth breath - a very deep breath -, Amy knocked to the wooden door and then opened it. Laid on the bed was Jeff with his iPod. When he saw her, he turned it off.

- May I come in? - the girl with red hair asked.

- You are in the wrong room - Jeff replied. Taking it as a positive answer, Amy stepped into the male's bedroom.

- No, I'm in the right room - Amy said and then took a seat on Jeff's bed, at his side. - Can we talk?

- I'm not in the mood to talk.

- It was rhetorical question. - The boy with a colourful hair sent her a furious glance, which Amy ignored. - Why don't you speak with Trish?

- Is that a rhetorical question too? - Amy could only being mocking him if she did not know the answer. Didn't she know why he didn't speak with Trish? - I'm not going to speak with the girl who cheated on me.

- You have to talk with Trish. You have to let her to explain herself.

- Trish cheated on me, there is nothing to explain - Jeff replied. He fought with his voice to not raise it. - Randy didn't force her to sleep with him.

- I'm not telling you to take her back. I'm saying you should talk with her because you need to resolve the situation between you two. Trish may have cheated on you, but she still cares about you. She cares a lot about you.

- If she cares about me, she wouldn't have done what she did - Jeff exclaimed getting angrier. - From everyone it could be, it had to be Randy. She could have gone after another guy.

- Everyone does mistakes.

- Would you ever cheat on Matt, Amy? - The girl was opening her mouth to give him a rubbish answer, but Jeff stopped her. - Don't give me any crappy excuse, so I can forgive Trish.

- As I said, I'm not telling you to take her back or to forgive her. I'm only saying that you have to speak with her. You will feel better after it.

If Jeff spoke with Trish, if he let her explain why she got involved with Randy, if he let her excuse her actions, Amy knew everyone would feel a lot better. Not only Jeff would leave his bedroom, but Trish would do the same.

- Trish ruined my life - Jeff, finally, yelled. How could Amy want him to speak with Trish after what she did to him? - I had to leave the team because I can't stand to see his face. I can't be at school without hearing people gossiping about my two horns. - His eyes offered her a furious glance. - Can you get out of my room?

- I was just trying to help - Amy stammered surprised with his reaction. She had never seen Jeff so angry.

- Get out of my bedroom - Jeff yelled again. Without saying another word, Amy left the room and was welcomed by Matt on the hall.

- It seems it didn't work out - Matt commented. He was leaning against the wall. He had heard Jeff yelling with his girlfriend a few seconds before she left the bedroom.

- Don't ask me to speak with him ever again. I think there is nothing more I can do to help him.

* * *

- I can't take it anymore - John mumbled under his breathe. He never felt it was so hard to breath in all his life. His exhausted body feel into the cold GYM's wooden floor. All his muscles were hurting - muscles he didn't know he had. Another thing John didn't know was if he would get back to his feet ever again.

John's punishment for missing a game was killing him. James would never miss an opportunity; he would never give him a break. In an hour John has worked out more than in his official basketball practises with his teammates. He really couldn't take it anymore.

- On your feet - James ordered. John rolled his eyes and kept his body where it had landed to a few more seconds of rest. - Cena, on your feet right now!

- Do I really have to? - The question offered him a severe glance from his mentor. If the eyes could kill, John would stand on the floor lifeless. At least, it would be the end of his punishment. John found himself asking if he wanted the eyes to kill or not.

- You have to if you want to keep being part of my team - James advised. He knew he was being harsh, but he was still mad with player's actions. - You let your team down when you missed the game.

- I'm pretty sure I didn't let any of them down - John replied, but James ignored him. It was the better thing to do.

- I want you to prove you want to be part of my team. I want you to prove to me that you deserve to be here.

- I already apologized for missing the game. I had to go a very important place. - More exactly to his coach's daughter Carnival. James wouldn't be happy to have knowledge of it. - If I had known I had to go there the day before the game, I would have advised.

- Enough with the excuses and stand up right now. You have five seconds or I cut you from the team.

- I have classes tomorrow. - John dragged his body until he was on two feet. - And I have to go work tonight.

- You should have thought about it when you missed the game. - A glorious smile was spread all over James' face to John's dismay, who couldn't stop thinking how long it would take to his punishment come to an end.

* * *

Stacy was very nervous. He was right about everything he said and she had to apologize for being a little bit of a bitch with him. Well, she had been very bitch with him, but she would never to admit to have acted as one. Never in millions of years, would people, or even herself, put her name and "bitch" in the same sentence. Maybe her enemies would do it, but she didn't have enemies. At least, she thought she didn't have.

- Hey stranger.

- Hey - Stacy replied back. Turning around, the blonde saw John walking to her. The butterflies inside her belly were becoming very familiar to her every time he showed up.

- What are you doing here? - John asked and stood at her side. Last time she had been at his uncle's dinner was because needed to make a call. And the first time she showed up was only to make time pass. This dinner wasn't a place she would come to spend money in food. - Does your boyfriend allow you to walk alone at night? Especially in a place where his arch-enemy uses to show up.

- I came here to speak with you - Stacy explained. She prayed to not start blushing. It would happen, eventually, but not while she was trying to apologize and talking about Randy. Blushing and saying Randy at same time would give a wrong impression. And for the same reason she would eventually blush, butterflies flew inside her belly. She truly didn't want to give the person standing at her front a wrong idea.

- If someone sees you speaking with me, you are going to have problems with Randy. I don't want to be guilty for messing up your relationship.

- I'm not with Randy. I had never been with him - the blonde finally confessed. A confession that should have been done a long time ago. - Well, not since we broke up.

- I never imagined Randy having a friendly date. - His voice was full of sarcasm. It would definitely make to vanish her ideas of blushing.

- As I told you, you don't know Randy as well as you think. - For a while she didn't say another word. It was time to do what she came to do. She crossed her arms over her chest and then looked him in the eyes. - I came here to apologize.

- For what?

- For being a little bit of a... - Stacy stammered. She didn't know how to say it. - well, for acting as a...

- Don't catholic girls know bad words? - he interrupted her. And there was the moment she was waiting for since saw him: she blushed.

- Well, we know them. We just don't use to use them a lot because of the nuns. If they hear us using them, we receive a trip to the detention room.

- Well, you don't have to apologize. If you think you acted as a bitch, I'm going to say you have no idea how is to act as a bitch. - John waited to hear saying goodbye. She already had apologized. And he didn't think she wanted to spend time with him. The words never came from her mouth. - Do you wish something else?

- I only came to apologize. - Stacy was hoping for say something. Something she didn't have courage to tell him. She wasn't the kind of girl to give the first step. Not even when she wanted to do it so badly. - I better get going. I have to get home before dinner or I'm dead.

John watched her leaving. He felt something was left to be unsaid between them. He took a deep breath before calling her name. He was going to embarrass himself. However he needed to know if he had an opportunity.

- Stacy - the blonde turned around to face him -, I'm probably going to embarrass myself and feel like a jerk at the end, but if I never make you a question I'll never know the answer and I have to. Are you free this Friday?

- Aren't you girlfriend going to get mad with you? - questioned Stacy with a smile. And the smile made him felt he wasn't going to feel embarrassed. He didn't make a fool of himself asking her out.

- I'm not dating Kelly. I never dated her. - "And I never will", he thought to himself. As Stacy, he hadn't taken any time to solve the confusion created between them about their relationships. Kelly was simply a friend, nothing more as she wanted. - Randy isn't the only one who has friendly dates. I can have those too. So, are you free tomorrow night or not?

- I have to check my schedule, but I think I'm free. - Stacy walked back to him and extended her hand. - Your cell phone, please.

John took it off from his jacket and handed her his cell phone. The tall blonde saved her cell phone's number on his and then she gave it back to him.

- Two months after meeting you, I finally receive your cell phone number. I never had to wait so long for a cell phone number.

- I don't give my number to every single person I cross street with.

- That's good to know. You know how important is to not talk with strangers and then keep contact with them. Why are you giving it to me now?

- Well, if I'm going out with you, it means we have to meet somewhere. You can't appear at my door house and I don't know where you live.

- I don't think your father can do to me anything worse than he already is doing.

- He may he harsh as coach, but he is even harsher as father. If you want me I can show up at your house

- I call you to tell you the place. - Stacy showing up at his door house wasn't a good idea. How could it not be a good idea? If his father was around when she showed up, everyone would see how awful the idea was. It was better to meet her somewhere far away his father.

- I'll be waiting. - She turned around once again to leave John, but his voice stopped her again.

- It's not a friendly date. - Not even for a moment, when he asked her out, he wanted it to be a friendly date. He wanted it to be something more, a real date.

- I know that - the blonde said with a smile draw on her face. She wasn't expecting any less.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	27. After It

**One more time, I'm sorry for taking so long to publish a new chapter. I'm suffering a writer's block, but thanks to a few couples of words coming from people who read this story, gave me motivation to going on.**

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter and thanks too to Cena's baby doll, Cena-Centric333 and Nadia26 for the reviews. YOU ROCK! ;)**

**Read and Review**

**P.S.: This chapter is focus on John/Stacy/Kelly. Next one, I'll bring back more characters and develop their stories. **

* * *

Kelly was making her way through the school hall. The Queen Been - because Kelly was a Queen Bee - was returning to a new school day after a relaxing weekend. She had decided to keep herself out of touch with everyone, so her mind would be free to think about her next step. How was she going to get with her dream boy?

The blonde saw some of her fellow classmates, and even students who were not her classmates, glancing at her. They weren't offering her the kind of looks she enjoyed - glances which would tell her that she looked stunning, glances wishing to have her, glances full of jealousy because she was on top of the food chain. Those people were giving her strange looks. The kind of glances she had never thought that would receive from them. After all, she was a Queen Been.

When her walk ended, Kelly saw Nikki and Brie at their lockers. The twins were taking off the books they would need for the class they had ahead. When the blonde's voice sounded, the twins were caught off guard.

- What is going on? - The twins exchange a look only raising Kelly's suspicions. How could they tell her the rumours - which were so true - to Kelly without being their victims?

- Nothing - the two answered at the same time. Couldn't it be someone else revealing it to Kelly? They could play innocent as say they didn't know.

- Well, so why do you look so weird? - Kelly queried. Blonde girls were not dumb. All those jokes were wrong - blondes were as smart as brunettes, redheads...- In fact, why is everyone acting so strange?

- We have no idea. - As before, Brie and Nikki spoke in joint again.

- When you two talk at the same time, it means something bad is going on - Kelly replied. She was feeling mad because of her friends weren't telling her the truth. Friends didn't hide stuff from each other as those twins were doing. - You have about five seconds to tell me what you are hiding.

The confession Brie and Nikki were so afraid to make was done by another girl, who heard the conversation.

- Your boyfriend is cheating on you. - Kelly turned around and saw a leggy black girl standing behind her. The girl was named Alicia Fox and was part of her cheerleading squad.

- John isn't cheating on me. - Kelly's lips formed her best smile - given the accusation made by Alicia.

- Don't be so sure - the other girl mocked her. The Queen Bee was losing her grin.

- John is not the kind of guy who cheats on his girlfriend - Nikki said trying to cut off the interaction between Alicia and Kelly. For someone with "Fox" as surname wasn't being "foxy" smart. - We are all sure it is a misunderstanding.

Kelly's attention returned to her set of friends. The Bella Twins knew what was happening and didn't have the decency to tell her. With sarcasm, Kelly thought how lucky she was for having those two as best friends.

- So, why did I see him with another girl this weekend? - Alicia questioned Nikki. The blonde's eyes moved from Nikki and Brie and froze on Alicia. - And believe me: they were acting as two lovebirds.

* * *

Stacy Keibler was smiling. The tall blonde was making her way through the school hall with a dreamy smile spread all over her face. She was smiling since Friday night. There was nothing more she wanted to do than show the bright smile. Why? Stacy Keibler was officially happy for the first time since her break up with Randy Orton. And there was nothing it could be done to destroy her good and cheerful mood.

Her good mood helped her to handle Kyle's attempts to ruin her nerves; it helped her deal with her mother's conversation about school, friends and a future boyfriend - even if Stacy didn't reveal her interest in John; it helped her to do everything she needed to do to survive to a weekend with her dysfunctional family. In Stacy's opinion only she and her father were the complete sane people inside their household - she grew to understand that her father would always be worried with his little's girl love life and everything he did was to protect her heart from breaking in pieces.

And now, her happy disposition would help her survive to the first class of a new Monday morning. Math was not Stacy's favourite class. But she would do her best to make it through ninety minutes of numbers without fall asleep and to remain concentrate in the teacher's explications. She could be one of the best Math students in her class, but no one told her she had to like the subject.

Taking her seat inside the classroom, Stacy was surrounded by her two best friends, Candice and Torrie, very quickly. Both girls had already noticed something was going on with Stacy. Nothing better than the waiting for the professor to arrive the classroom to make some questions and figure out why her friend was with such a bright smile on her face.

- What is going on with you? - Candice started the interrogation. Her eyes connected with Stacy's. The blonde simply showed her white pearl smile and didn't answer. - Did you already see the bright smile on your face? Why are you smiling so much?

- I'm just having a good day - the blonde, finally, said. She removed from her bag her math notebook.

- You aren't having a good day. You are having an amazing day - Torrie replied. She had never seen Stacy in good mood in a Math class. Something, probably during the weekend, happened and the taller blonde wasn't revealing. - Spit it out. We know you are hiding something

- I'm no hiding anything. Don't you two have a life?

- Stacy, you don't know how to lie. - The affirmation done by Torrie surprised Stacy. Everyone knew how to lie. - You never knew how to lie and you aren't going to learn how to do it. You will never know how to lie Stacy.

- I know how to lie - she tried to defend herself only to receive odd looks by her two best friends. She wasn't the best liar in the World, but she knew how to lie. If she didn't know, her father would already find out about John. However, as James didn't ask her about him, she didn't have to lie. Stacy took a deep breath. She was not a good liar, but she was good omitting a few details.

- If you knew to lie neither me nor Torrie would have noticed that there is something you don't want us to know - Candice pronounced with a victorious smile. Just a few more attempts and the blonde would reveal her little secret. - Spit it out right now

- There is nothing to spit out!

Torrie and Candice where about to do another attempt when the professor entered inside the classroom.

- Good morning ladies - the woman said and took her place in front of the blackboard. - Please, open your books because I have a class to start and next week you have an exam.

As her least favourite class was about to start, Stacy found herself daydreaming about the weekend events, about her Friday night date.

* * *

_"The tall blonde observed her image reflected by the mirror inside her bedroom. Stacy was looking for a flaw in her wardrobe - a not very short blue skirt combined with a white tanktop and a navy cardigan; she was wearing a few accessories - a necklace and bracelet, but without exaggerating. Last thing Stacy wished was to not look perfect in her date with John. Stacy knew she shouldn't be so worried. After all, John had already seen her in many different occasions, in her worse and best - being the worse when she was wearing her school uniform. However, those times they didn't meet to go out in a date._

_- You can stare how much you want because you aren't going magically to become pretty. - A very familiar voice burst into the teenager's bedroom to her deep dismay._

_Taking a deep breath, the blonde ignored Kyle's provocation. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of her life and Kyle, the annoying little brother that her parents had to give her, wouldn't ruin it with his provocations. Actually, nothing was going to destroy it._

_- Where are you going? - Kyle's eyes travelled through Stacy's body. He scanned her from head to toe. In Kyle's opinion, his older, and only, sister was too well dress up to a night out with her friends._

_- I don't think you have something to do with where I'm going._

_- As your brother, I think I do. Are you going out with someone?_

_- Yes, I'm going out with Candice and Torrie. - Stacy purely answered to shut him up once for all. He was not going to ruin her moment. - Do you want to come? We are going to talk about guys - a lot. I know you would appreciate hanging out with us._

_- Of course I would. Unlike you, your friends are hot. - Stacy rolled her eyes. Her brother really knew how to annoy her. Was it too late to give Kyle to an adoption agency? - However, I don't think you are going out with your friends. You look too pretty to go out with two girls. - An absurd idea crossed Kyle's filthy mind. - You didn't turn lesbian, right?_

_- Did you forget I'm teaching so you don't fail a class? - The blonde questioned a dressed her long black pea-coat. - Did you forget if you come home with an F, mom and dad kill you?_

_- If I showed up with an "F" and at same time mom and dad found out you were going out with someone they don't know, who do you think they would kill first? - interrogated Kyle. He was wearing a triumphant smile. - That's right: as you were the first being born, you would be the first being murdered by them._

_- They know with whom I'm going out. - Quickly, the blonde glanced at her look once again before turning her back to leave her own bedroom with her brother inside. - You know the two And by now, they must be waiting for me. Have a nice night Kyle._

_- Yeah, maybe I know him - the younger Keibler yelled from his sister's bedroom. He gave a lot of emphasis in the word "him"._

_Stacy hoped her parents hadn't listened to him. Or if they did, they thought it was just another fight between Stacy and Kyle. Weren't they already used to all the scream and yells shared between the two siblings?_

_- Night mom, night dad. - With the goodbyes said, the blonde teenager was a step away from her freedom. Too bad she didn't roll the door's knob before her father's voice echoed through the division and stopped her. She wasn't fast enough._

_- Stop right there. - Stacy twisted her body and faced the man she called "father". She was going to be late - and she did not want to be late in her first date with John. As Kyle did, James inspected her from head to toe. Couldn't a girl dress up anymore? - Where are you going exactly?_

_- I'm going out with Torrie and Candice. We are going to grab dinner and then watch a movie in the mall. Is there something wrong with my Friday night program?_

_- No drink, no drugs, no boys...- James scratched his chin feeling a little bit suspicious._

_- Exactly. - Her lips formed a sweet and innocent smile. - See you later dad._

_Stacy rushed to James and gave him a quickly kiss right on the cheek and then hurried up to the door before he had time to order her to be home before midnight._

_She made her way through the illuminated street. She and John had agreed to meet a few blocks away from her house. James would not have a way to know she was not going out with her closest friends, but with one of his basketball players._

_A smile blossomed when Stacy finally caught a glance of John. Her perfect night was about to start..."_

* * *

- Kelly is staring at you - Chris murmured between his teeth to the person sat at the desk at his side: John Cena. - She doesn't seem happy. What did you do to her?

- I have been catching Katie staring at you and I haven't said a word about it - John replied. Last thing he had inside his mind was Kelly - and last person he wanted to care about at the moment was Kelly too.

- Katie is staring at me? - Chris sounded surprised. She was a girl hard to understand. He wondered how easy his life could be if he was inside her head: he would know if she was really into him and if she wasn't lying when told him she wasn't the girl leaving those strange gifts inside his gym bag and locker-room.

- She has been staring at you for a couple of classes now. Is there something going on between you two?

- Isn't there something going on between you and Kelly?

- Only inside her head - John grumbled in a whisper. Even after the conversation he shared with the blonde, there were still rumours around the school about them being a couple. And John knew those rumours came from her mouth.

- John, can we talk? - Speaking about the devil, she was standing at his and Chris's side. How didn't he see Kelly approaching?

- I'm going to sit somewhere else. - John sent Chris a furious glance. Chris left the dangerous area without glancing over his shoulder.

Not taking a moment to breathe, or to give John time to get used to have her at his side, the blonde girl went straight to the point:

- With whom did you go out this weekend? - John was about to affirm she hadn't anything to do with it - it was his personal life after all - when Kelly progressed with a few accusations. - You should be ashamed of yourself. - John frowned in confusion. - Going out with the coach's daughter isn't going to make you fall in his good graces. I know how you desperately need it after missing a game. Well, maybe you will fall in his good graces. However your friends, everyone who knows you, will learn that you are a cheater. How could you do this to me?

- How many times are we going to have this conversation? We are only friends. - John was losing his patience with Kelly. They only shared a kiss. Nothing more! It was not a promise of a relationship. - I have been very nice with you, Kelly. I know people think we are a couple because of you and I hadn't said a word about it so people won't think you are a liar.

- We kissed - Kelly exclaimed in a whisper. Everyone who looked at him would think they were a real couple fighting because of John's, supposed, infidelity. - I do not kiss people who don't want to be with me; who won't be my boyfriend.

- Correction, you kissed me. - The memory was fresh inside his mind and Kelly gave the first step. She kissed him first.

- I may have given the first step, but you didn't push me away. - The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, as John was ready to defend himself. He should have pushed Kelly, but he was caught off guard and then James showed up. He stood without know what to do when saw his trainer.

The conversation, between the never will be couple, abruptly came to an end when the professor stepped into the classroom.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language. **

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	28. Perfect Enough

**I'm feeling a bad writer, but, as you may know, I'm fighting with a mayor writer's block - I started a few new stories to get over and and I think it is helping. I can't believe it has been two months since I published a new chapter to this story :O **

**Thanks to Cena-Centric333, my time is now, Cena's baby doll and ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs for the reviews - I feel so bad for making you wait for so long to another chapter. Hopefully the new one will be up sooner, a lot sooner.**

**Read and Review**

* * *

What do you do when your life is upside down? You do mistakes that you will regret later when your head is clear again.

Being cheated by his girlfriend was being harder to overcome than Jeff thought - in fact Jeff never thought in any moment of his life he would have to overcome a cheating girlfriend. Maybe it could be easier if his school students didn't know about it - he could only blame himself for it.

If the younger Hardy had controlled his rage when Trish confessed she slept with Randy, no one would have known. He shouldn't have gone after Randy - if Randy hadn't told about his date inside the locker rooms, he wouldn't have known where the basketball team caption was.

Taking a deep breath, he entered in the gloomy alley. Deep inside Jeff knew he was doing something wrong. However he only wanted something to forget Trish's treason - only if it was for a moment.

A man was expecting the younger Hardy. No words were shared between the two during their transaction: Jeff gave him a large amount of green dollars and the man gave him in return a small package containing white powder.

- If you need more, I'll be here - the man advised the teenager when he turned his back to him. The words were ignored. Jeff would only do it once to forget his problems, to forget how hurting he was.

What Jeff didn't know was that all addictions have a beginning and everyone always says it will only be one time.

* * *

As her two arms were wrapped, Stacy was pushed out of her path. Before she had time to realize who was who, Candice and Torrie's voice echoed. Her two best friends started the interrogation she left unanswered the day before. Stacy should have known it would be impossible to run from them again without a leak of information.

- I have to go home to help Kyle with his homework. If I don't show up in time he is going to tell my parents about my no-existent boyfriend - Stacy replied, but was ignored. The other two kept pushing her. In no time they were making their away to Candice's home.

- Call Kyle and tell him you have a school work to make - Torrie proposed. Stacy was not going anywhere until their chitchat. Stacy was not going to keep from them one more time about her fabulous weekend. - And you have to confess us about your no-existent boyfriend before Kyle's big mouth tells to your parents.

- So, start spiting it out - Candice concluded. This time, Stacy wouldn't get away without reveal them her little secret - because they knew a little secret existed.

-X-X-

_"The leggy blonde gave John back the helmet he lent her. Afterwards, Stacy fixed her clothes - she should have remembered a skirt was not appropriate to ride a bike._

_- May I know where are we going? - Stacy questioned him. Since the invitation, John didn't reveal her any details about where they were going. Mystery was always a nice touch, but Stacy's curiosity was too aroused. She wanted to know where they were._

_- Too impatient? - John smiled at her. One thing Stacy really liked on John was when he smiled at her - when she thought about his dimples, the blonde used to have one of her girly moments._

_- Well, as I hadn't made any questions since we left, I do believe I have the right to feel curious. - She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a concrete answer. However all she won was another unclear reply._

_- Let's say that I'm sure you are going to enjoy it. You just have to give me ten minutes. - If he confessed her where they were going, John was afraid she regretted and walked away. He would keep it to himself until the right moment arrived, until she couldn't back-down. - It is going to be much better than when I told you to show up in the night club. - He offered Stacy, who was still suspicious, his arm. - Shall we go now?_

_xx-xx-xx_

_- First time running from the authority? - John queried offering Stacy a strawberry smoothie. He placed it on the tabletop, at her front. They were in a small coffee located close to his high school._

_- No, I use to do it every day single day of my life. However, it always happens under the sunlight and not in an old movie theatre. - Stacy tasted her drink before going on with her answer. - Did you never hear that you shouldn't take a girl out to go watch a movie in a place where you have to pay a ticket, but you didn't do it? We did something illegal!_

_- It is not illegal. I simple took advantage of a clear space where we could spend time and have fun without wasting money. - Stacy rolled her eyes. He just expressed they did something illegal by other words. - I saw you were enjoying it._

_- I was enjoying the movie until we had to leave or I would end up in deep troubles - the female teenager replied without being able to sound angry as she should. Maybe she was overreacting. Nevertheless he had taken her to an old movie theatre by the back door and they ended up being caught. - How did you find out about that place? It doesn't seem a place where you use to hang out with your friends. I cannot even imagine you hang out there alone to watch old movies with discount._

_- You don't get in troubles, right? - John questioned avoiding the question. Stacy didn't understand he was changing topic and went along with him. - You had never done anything wrong, right?_

_- I'm sorry if I don't cross the line so many times as you would wish me to do. I like my freedom. If I want to keep it, I have to be good behaved._

_- You never cross the line - he pronounced one more time. His voice's tone could make everyone think that be good behave was a sacrilege._

_- I cross the line. Tonight I crossed the line to come to meet you. My parents don't imagine I went out with you. They think I'm with Torrie and Candice. - Since when did Stacy feel proud of lying to her parents? Since John made it sound as she was too good girl for him. - When you saw me coming from that party and took me home, I was supposed to be sleeping in my friend's house. I do cross the line a lot of times._

_- Fine, you won! - John surrendered and lifted his hands in his defence. - Next time, you choose where we go and there won't be any unpleasant surprises._

_- Who told there is going to be a next time? Even if I choose the place, you will find a way to make me cross the line._

_- You should trust me._

_- I trusted you and guess where it took me!_

_He stood in silence for a minute before saying another word. John approached of her and his lips coiled into a smirk. - Can you trust me one more time? - he asked almost in a whisper._

_- It depends - Stacy stammered feeling the closeness between the two. Or her mind was imagining something she wanted so badly to happen or was he going to kiss her? Her doubt would soon to be answer. - Why do you want me to trust you now?_

_- Because I'm going to do something and I'm afraid of a very slightly chance of you not liking it after our disastrous date and to get mad at me. - His fingers lifted up her chin. His lips were close of hers and instantly Stacy knew her mind was not imagining his intentions. He was definitely going to kiss her._

_If there was a line Stacy was officially ready to cross over and over again was the one John was offering her now."_

-X-X-

When her date with John was finally told, Candice and Torrie still had too many questions. It was being hard to control those two - even if they weren't excited as they were before. Something in her story had broken all those romantic theories they had imagined.

At least, they weren't in her house and neither James nor her mother nor her brother would hear her date's name. Or would hear that she went out on a date when she should be walking by the mall with her two closest friends.

- He took you to the cinema and you were expelled? - Candice finally queried. Stacy nodded with her and with a smile spread all over her face. - And you are all happy about it? What's wrong with you? The Stacy we all know doesn't agree with that stuff. She likes peaceful encounters with flowers. You aren't the kind of girl who gets excited with danger situations.

Stacy offered them an odd look. She thought her date had been wonderful. Why didn't they see how perfect it was as she? Didn't they listen to her when she told John kissed her? For love of God: John had kissed her on the lips. A long and tender kiss on her lips.

- If your parents ever know about it, they will murder you - Torrie exclaimed. Two of the most apologists of Stacy crossing the line once a while and not be so very well behave, were now condemning her.

- I did not steal anything and I did not hit someone or committed a murder. I did nothing wrong. - She bit her bottom lip. She had done something wrong. Nevertheless, she hadn't done anything horrid and wouldn't be sent to jail because of her little infraction - and if it counts, in her defence, she didn't know where John was getting her into.

- Your parents would kill you anyway - Torrie proclaimed once again.

- I knew I should not tell you - Stacy grumbled and finally lost her silly smile. Torrie and Candice were ruining all the magic of a first date. Mad at her friends, Stacy rose out from her place and stared at the outside by the window. It didn't mind what Torrie and Candice thought. For her, her date had been perfect and it didn't matter if John almost put in troubles. It had been perfect. Period! - Who is the little kid helping your mother?

- That's Damon - Candice answered without getting closer of the window. It was not the first time Damon showed up to go help her mother with the groceries. - She has a crush on me.

- So, the wrong brother fell for you? - the taller blonde asked and the raven haired girl nodded with her head.

Exchanging looks, Torrie and Stacy burst in laugh. Candice's tactics to get Phil made his younger brother to gain a crush on her. At least, Candice learnt a lesson and would never try again to be friend with the younger brother.

* * *

Another school day was over and everyone wished to go home. Nevertheless, with his arms folded, John was staring at Chris in the school hall. The blonde teenager was trying to have a conversation with Katie Lea, who was taking out from her locker-room her books. He couldn't hear the precise words, but the gestures were the indication he needed to understand it was not going very well.

- What is he doing? - Matt's voice called John's attention. Without taking his eyes off Chris, the basketball team caption offered an answer.

- An ass of himself - he simply said with a grin on his face. Chris was full of surprises. First Katie scared him and next he wanted to have something more than a friendship with her. If they ever got together, John would have a great time making fun of Chris.

- Did you try to stop him? - John looked at Matt askance. Why would he even try to stop Chris from embarrassing himself? It was too hilarious to watch it happening. Shaking his head, Matt got ready to get off. - I have to go, Amy is waiting for me. See you tomorrow.

With those words, John was left alone watching Chris not acting has himself. The teenager's thoughts rambled when realized how he was the only from his friends who haven't seen the girl he was into or shared a word with her in that same day.

After their not so fabulous date, John hadn't been with her - Stacy couldn't show up in her house and he couldn't show up in hers until the blonde confessed to her father their new-born relationship. They had shared messages and one cell phone conversation, but no contact at all.

The malicious smirk disappeared from his lips and formed a tender smile. Maybe it was time to make Stacy a surprise - another dangerous surprise.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	29. Being Naughty

**Thanks to FreakierThanFreaks, my time is now, yacena23 and Cena's baby doll for reviewing the previous chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it.**

**I know I took a long time to publish a new chapter - I'll to update it two more times this month -, but as today it's my birthday I think you can excuse me - as you can leave some reviews as b-day presents =P **

**Read and Review **

* * *

A scorned woman was a dangerous woman - everyone knew it. Kelly Blank didn't accept the boy she had been after for so long could be in a relationship with another girl. If Kelly could do something to put a stop on it, the kiss she heard about would be the only kiss Stacy and John would have shared.

Confident as always, the rancorous blonde made her away through the high school where she never thought that one day would walk on. Ignoring the glances from some students who were still in the school, Kelly started her search for Randy Orton.

If there was someone who could help her with the scheme to separate John and Stacy it was him. Randy wouldn't want his ex-girlfriend to date his arch-enemy. And after the past rumours - created by her - about Stacy being seeing John behind his back, Randy wouldn't let it happen at all. If the hateful blonde and the love of her life became an item, everyone would have sure that the Stacy had cheated on her last boyfriend. Randy definitely wouldn't like to hear people saying how he was a fool.

Not sure to where she was going, Kelly approached from one of students to ask for indications. His face was very familiar and it was not from the basketball games she had been. It didn't take Kelly too long to understand it was the boy who lived in the same street as her. If she could recall his name right, the boy was named Cody Rhodes.

- Hi - Kelly complimented Cody. She had her best smile etched on her face. The basketball player stopped walking to give her attention. - I'm so sorry for annoying you, but do you know where can I find Randy Orton?

For a brief second, Cody stayed without know if should tell this girl where Randy was or not. He knew her and for what he knew she was very close of the guy Randy hated most on the Earth. Why would she be looking for him? Nevertheless, going against his instinct, Cody gave her an answer.

- He is inside the Gym. - Cody pointed to the door which would lead her to Gym. It was the same door from where he had walked out not too along.

- Thank you. - Without losing the bright smile - the smile that always brought to her everything she wanted -, Kelly walked into the door's direction.

The blonde cheerleader pushed the door and entered inside the Gym. Quickly she found Randy on the stands packing his belongings. Full of confidence, she walked to him.

- Excuse me. - Randy twisted his body to face the smaller blonde. - I'm sorry for interrupting you, but can we talk? I have something very serious to talk with you.

- Do I know you? - Of course Randy knew her. However he was pretty sure they had no contact due to their school's rivalry and, most important, due to her being John's girlfriend or something alike - the teenager never cared about his rival's love life; he only paid attention when people told him that Stacy cheated on him with John.

- I'm Kelly Blank, but I didn't come here to make presentations. - She folded her arms. Kelly was not in the mood to play games. The blonde had an objective and she was going to fulfil it. - I came here to speak with you.

- You already told me it - Randy replied in a mocking tone. He couldn't see what this girl would want with him. - Can you go straight to point? I have important stuff to do.

- I heard your ex-girlfriend and John Cena are dating - Kelly revealed. She tried to read on his face traces of anger, but she got nothing. Maybe she should spicy things up with a little lie. - I spoke with John and he assured me it's true. I got a feeling they have been together for a while now.

- Why do you think I care? - Randy grabbed his duffel bag. He was not satisfied with Kelly's revelation. Nonetheless, he didn't feel energy to care. Last time he cared, he threatened Stacy and ended up exchanging punches and kicks with John,

- All your friends will think you have been cheated. It won't be a rumour anymore. They will talk behind your back and mock you. - This was not how Kelly imagined this conversation would flow. In her mind Randy would get angry, she would tell him she had a scheme to break them and then he would propose to help with the plan. In her mind, at the end of the week there wouldn't be any opportunity for John and Stacy to be an item.

- Don't they already think it? - Randy queried and put the bag on his shoulder. Trish's cheating on Jeff with him was the talk of the moment. Nevertheless, he was still hearing a few chuckles because of the past rumours about what Stacy did to him.

- So, you are telling me you are going to let everyone to think you have two horns. - Randy's lips drew a smirk. Kelly was playing with the fire and she wasn't seeing the fire almost burning her. - You are going to let your friends, John and Stacy to make fun of you. I could help you break them.

- Look, I don't care if Stacy is dating Cena and I'm not going to make part of your twisted plan to break them up. - Kelly tried to defend her intentions, but Randy cut her voice and kept speaking. - I'm not stupid. You didn't come here thinking about my reputation. You want something and it is clear you want them to break up because you want Johnny boy. I'm sorry, but go look to another person to help you. I'm not interested.

Randy turned his back without taking another glance at Kelly. Flames appeared in the blonde's eyes while she watched him leaving. She would not have his help, but she wouldn't quit her plans.

* * *

Running her fingers through her long raven hair, Candice made sure that not even a string was out of place. Damon had called her a few hours ago telling his parents were going out and they asked if she could take care of him during that time. Initially she thought it would only be the two of them, but then she realized Phil was still at home. She found it odd, but it didn't stop her from feeling on top of the World.

- Hi - Candice complimented Phil when he opened the main door of the house where he lived with his parents and younger brother.

- Hi - Phil replied and offered her a confusing smile. It was a huge surprise to see Candice standing at the door at such hour. He had no clue of what she was doing there and he wouldn't know if he didn't ask. - What are you doing here?

- Damon called and told me he needed someone to stay at home with him tonight because his parents were going out and he couldn't stay alone - Candice explained, feeling the same was Phil: confused. Didn't he know she was coming? - He said your parents asked him to ask me if I didn't mind.

- That little...- Phil interrupted himself before insulting his younger brother.

When he arrived home, his parents told him he had to take care of Damon because they had a dinner to attend and the younger Brooks couldn't stay home alone. Phil's plans of going out with his girlfriend had gone downhill and it was clear as water the blonde had gotten mad at him when he told her that they couldn't go to the cinema. Candice was not supposed to be there to take care of Damon; the mission had been handed to him.

- Is there something wrong? - the young girl asked seeing Phil's expression.

- I think we have a misunderstanding. - When the boy known as Punk by his friends was about to explain the situation, Damon showed up at the door.

- Hi Candice - the young boy said and sent his brother a dirty look. He was not going to ruin his plan of having Candice at home. - You can come in.

Damon turned around, but before he could give a step, Phil placed his hand on top of his shoulder and stopped him.

- I don't know what Damon told you, but my parents didn't ask him to call you to see if you could take care of him - Phil said to Damon's disappointment. The dirty look didn't work on Phil. - Damon apologize to Candice. I'm sure she had better things to do than take care of you tonight.

- Why do you have to be so mean to me? - Damon grumbled, mad at his brother.

- You should have not lied - Phil replied very quickly and folded his arms. He waited for his brother to apologize.

- I had nothing to do tonight - Candice spoke, trying to break the ice. Last thing she wished was the two brothers to get mad because of her appearance.

It was true that Candice had found Damons' call a little bit strange, but why would she complain about it? After all, she was going to spend a few hours inside Phil's house and could discover more about him in those hours than in the last months. - I can stay here taking care of Damon.

With a huge smile on his face, Damon wrapped his hand around Candice's wrist and pushed her to inside the house. Phil had no time to complain about it. Damon could have told him about Candice first, so he wouldn't have called off his plans with Ashley.

When Phil was walking to the living room another knock on the door was heard. Frustrated, he strolled at the door only to welcome his girlfriend.

- Ashley? - he queried very surprised.

- If you can't go to the cinema, the cinema comes to your house - a smiling Ashley pronounced. From her purse, she took off a set of DVDs. - I think I brought something Damon can see with us before he goes to sleep.

The blonde entered inside the house, but quickly she stopped her walk when she listened to Candice's voice. Inside the living room, Ashley saw Candice with Damon. Her company hadn't been noticed by the other female.

- What is she doing here? - Ashley whispered not very pleased with the other girl's presence in her boyfriend's house. The punk girl may have only seen the Candice a couple of times, but she had already seen how she looked to her boyfriend. The raven haired girl had a crush on Phil and she knew it - didn't Phil know it too?

Before Phil could tell Ashley the reason Candice was at his house, the blonde twisted her body to face her boyfriend and spoke.

- My friends hide secrets from me and now my boyfriend lied to me to not go out. I'm surrounded by liars.

- I didn't lie. - His parents asked him to take care of Damon, but then his younger brother convinced Candice to come home. He had been taken by surprise. He had nothing to do with Candice being in his house. It was Damon's fault.

- You told me you had to take care of Damon and I found some girl in your house. - Ashley controlled herself, to not raise her voice. - What do you want me to think?

- You already met Candice!

- It doesn't matter if I already met her or not. What matters is that you lied to me. - Why does everyone keep lying to her? Did everyone secretly hate her?

- Ash, where are you going? - Phil asked when saw her walking to the door. Couldn't she give him one simple minute to tell her the truth?

- I'm going home, so I don't have to see you anymore - the blonde yelled without taking a look over her shoulder at Phil. With friends as Trish and Amy and a boyfriend as Phil, Ashley didn't need enemies. She was better alone than with company.

* * *

It was a silent night in the Keibler's house. All four members of the family were already sleeping in their beds. No late nights of work for the parents; no late night of study for the kids - as Kyle would ever study until late hours of the night.

Lying in her bed, Stacy was fallen asleep. It could have been another night of sleep similar to all the other previous nights. However her sleep was disturbed by a repetitious and tiny sound against the bedroom window.

Opening her eyelids, Stacy rose up from the bed and walked to the window from where the sound came from. When the blonde reached the window, she quickly discovered who and what was making the annoying sound that woke her up. It was no other than John who was throwing small rocks to her window to her surprise - she had always made fun of those scenes in the movies and now it was happening to her.

Stacy carefully opened the window to not wake up no one and then she inclined her body a few inches to get a better view of the outside. She was welcomed by a smiling John Cena.

- What are you doing here? - Stacy whispered looking around to make sure the lights weren't turned on in any of the bedrooms. If someone woke up - if Kyle woke up - she was dead girl. And she didn't wish to be a dead girl.

Stacy had finally understood the talk she and John shared during their first date - the only one they had yet. John crossed the line more often than she did and when he crossed the line troubles were ahead. Why did she have to go after boys who would always put in danger situations?

- I came to see you - John replied letting fall to the floor the next rock he would throw to the window. - Can you come outside?

He was seriously trying to put her in troubles. She hadn't spoken with her parents about John for two obvious reasons: first because she wasn't too sure if should call him "boyfriend" or not - she believed she could call him it, but she needed confirmation - and second when she revealed her new boyfriend's identity James' reaction wouldn't be something she was willing to see - when he figured out her boyfriend was one of his players, he would make a huge storm and she would be lucky if ended up alive.

- I have a bodyguard and I'm sure he heard you. Kyle is probably waiting outside my room to see me sneaking out so he can go to tell my parents.

- If you can't come down, I can find a way to come in - John threatened her. Of course, he wouldn't go ahead with his threat. He didn't want his father to know about his relationship either - if it matters, he never wanted his father to know about his relationships. If he did it, both James and his father would know their teenager kids were dating and it would put in jeopardize the relationship he wanted so hard to keep.

- Give me a minute. - As soon Stacy heard he would enter in her house, as soon she decided she would go to meet him outside. If he was found inside her house, inside her bedroom, then she would be in huge troubles with her parents.

Dressing a robe - she didn't feel comfortable going outside to meet John with only her short nightgown and she couldn't forget the weather was cold at the time of the year -, the blonde opened the bedroom door.

Barefoot, Stacy walked away from her bedroom, but not before checking if there was a sign of Kyle in the darkness. To her relief he was anywhere to be seen. The blonde teenager descended the stairs and seconds later she was outside.

- You shouldn't be here. - Those were the first words the young blonde pronounced when she finally reached John's side. Her eyes glanced one more time at her house to make sure all the lights continued off.

- It already spent a couple of days since we saw each other. I wanted to see you - John explained. His explanation almost made Stacy's heart to melt. It could have melted her heart if she was not too worried about being caught by her brother or parents. She was very into this relationship to lose it.

Why would John always put her in those kinds of situations? She was a good girl. She was not the kind of girl who sneaked out of her bedroom in the middle of the night to see her boyfriend. She was the kind of girl who told her boyfriend to go away because it already was too late and they could speak in the morning.

- This "thing" between us - Stacy's finger pointed to John, almost touching his chest, and then pointed it to her - is not going to work out if my parents put me grounded or if they murder you. You shouldn't have come here at this hour. You should have waited for tomorrow.

- Thing? - John asked a little astonished with the word Stacy used. It was not his intention to make Stacy to think they weren't in a relationship. He was positively sure all the signs he sent her showed he wanted her to be his girlfriend not some flirt. - I thought it was a relationship. Do I need to ask you as the kids in the kindergarten if you want to be my girlfriend for us to be in a relationship?

- I already skipped kindergarten - Stacy spoke very quickly. She hadn't picked the right word to describe her situation. - So, you are my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. - Her lips formed a tender smile, but her expression became serious seconds later. - We are an exclusive couple.

- Damn it! Now I'll have to tell Jenna we...- Before he concluded it, Stacy's lips touched his in a kiss. Whatever he was going to say was definitely forgotten. Not because the girl who had been living in his dreams kissed him, but because the kiss was interrupted.

- Who is out there? - A voice echoed catching both teenagers off guard. They had been busted. The only thing Stacy could think before facing the person who spoke was how screwed she was.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat  
**


	30. The Aftermath I

**Thanks to FreakierThanFreaks, , my time is now, Cena's baby doll and CarolinaGirl521 for the lovely reviews. Thank you too to everyone who read the previous chapter. I must apologize for taking taking so long to publish a new chapter. **

**If everyone goes as I'm planning a new chapter will be published next Friday - or then after Christmas.**

_**This chapter is dedicated to** my time is now__**. **_

_**Thanks for motivating me to keep writing this story. **_

__**Read & Review**

* * *

With the end of the week another weekend was approaching. Nevertheless, before those two expected days arrived, students everywhere still had one more day at school to attend.

It could be another normal morning in the Keibler's residence, but something was wrong inside the four halls. The tension in the kitchen was clear as crystal - at least, for Stacy Keibler, who wasn't enjoying her morning meal not even a little bit thanks to Katherine.

By the glances her mother was sending in her direction from the counter, Stacy understood the older woman must have found out something about the night John went to visit her in the middle of the night - it didn't exist another reason for Katherine to gaze at her only daughter so recriminatory.

The tall blonde took a long and deep breath. She should have known better - the neighbour wouldn't have kept what she saw to herself; she would tell it to her progenitors and to put her in troubles.

- Stacy, Kyle - James called his two sons when entered inside the family kitchen. - Are you ready? I don't want you to be late for school.

- I'm ready - Stacy said finishing her orange juice. All she wanted was to leave the awkward room and to win some time to get ready for the inevitable. Without wanting to stay behind - everything between he and Stacy had to be a competition inside his head -, Kyle pushed his half-full bowl of cereals away. He was reading to leave too.

The two Keibler children rose to their feet. Nonetheless, before the older sibling could go further, Mrs. Keibler stopped her with words.

- James, you can take Kyle to school. I'll take Stacy later. We need to have a little chit-chat.

James sent a puzzled look in his wife's direction, but he didn't get an answer from her. Whatever she wished to speak with Stacy would stay between her and their older daughter. At least, it would stay between them for now. Maybe later he would find out the theme of their conversation.

- Someone is in troubles - Kyle mocked his older sister when passed by her side.

Stacy fought the urge of hitting him. She wondered the reason he was still joking with her when she was helping him having good grades at Math. Sometimes she wished she was a bad sister. Her threats of stopping helping him wouldn't be threats anymore if she was a bad sister.

- Are you sure? - the football coach asked. He couldn't think of what had happened for his wife's behaviour. She had only acted so strictly with Kyle. - You'll arrive late at your work. It will be better if I take her. Can't you talk when she arrives from school?

- Don't worry James. It'll be a quickly talk. - The older woman showed her white pearls in a suspicious beam. - Both I and Stacy will arrive on time to our commitments.

Stacy wished her father would protest a little more and to break her mother's will. The conversation the mother of two wanted to have with her wasn't certainly pleasant - she was using the voice and the gestures she used when wanted to have a particular conversation with Kyle. Due to her mother's actions, the blonde teenager had a slightly idea of about what she could want to speak.

Katherine waited for James and Kyle to leave the house. Only when she heard the door slamming, she spoke with Stacy, who anxiously awaited to listen to her.

- I spoke with Mrs. Smith yesterday in the supermarket. - The teenager fought to not transpire concern. From all the people in the World, she had to find the neighbour who had caught her with John a couple of days ago. - She had some interesting stuff to tell me. It was about something that happened in the neighbourhood.

- Really? - Stacy stammered. She wished her voice hadn't sounded so weak and alarmed. By now her mother already knew about her new relationship and it wasn't a good thing. She should have known hiding a secret boyfriend wouldn't work out.

- Yes. Mrs. Smith told me she woke up in the middle of the night a couple of days ago. It seems she heard some weird noises outside and she had to find out whom or what was making them,

- Did she find out? - Quickly, Stacy regretted opening her mouth. The question was more than stupid. Mrs. Smith had seen her with John. It was her voice that interrupted their kiss - a kiss that luckily she didn't see.

- She told me she saw my daughter outside with some boy. Do you mind explain to me what is happening Stacy? I can't imagine my own daughter waking up in the middle of the night to meet a boy outside my house.

- It may have happened - Stacy confessed, not too sure of her choice of words. The confirmation would only make her mother angrier with her.

- So, you went outside in the middle of a freezing night to meet a boy. May I know who he is or did you never think about telling me about him? If he makes my daughter to lie to me and to go out in the middle of a freezing night, he can't be more than just a simple friend.

Of course Stacy would end up telling her family about John and about her relationship with him. However, it was still too soon. She needed a little more time before revealing her new boyfriend to the family.

Not only the beginning of their relationship had less than a week as she and Randy hadn't broken up too long ago - she wasn't worried with Randy's reaction when he figured out she was dating John; after all, didn't he already get involved with some girl from his school? Plus, John was one of her father's basketball players - James loved her to death, but it wouldn't be easy to digest the idea of who her new boyfriend was. Because of all those reasons, the announcement about John couldn't be done lightly. Her parents needed to be prepared first.

- He is just a friend. - Lying wasn't her best option, but she felt it was the only option she had to get out of her house alive. Also if she wanted to keep her relationship with John a secret for a little longer, she had to lie - even if she wasn't very good at it.

- Stacy, I already had your age. You won't fool me. - Katherine didn't know how wrong she was about her daughter's capacity to deceive her. Her innocent daughter wasn't going to be very innocent about the subject she wanted to discuss.

- I swear he is just a friend. - Her fingers ran through her long blonde hair. It wouldn't be easy to convince her mother, but she would do it. - He had some problems at home and he wondered if he could speak with me.

- In the middle of the night?

What kind of parents would let their son walk out of their house after a late night discussion? It was bad parenting and Katherine wasn't afraid of saying it. The mother would never let any of her two kids leave the house at such late hour of night after a disagreement.

- You can have discussions with your parents at any time of the day. - Wasn't her mother trying to have one just half hour after waking up? She could have used that argument, but she didn't want to angry her mother even more.

- Stacy, stop lying to me. Neither I nor your father raised you to be a liar.

- I'm not lying! - Stacy exclaimed keeping her voice low.

- Then why did he come to speak with you? I'm sure he has more friends than you and some of those friends are boys. Why would he rather come to speak with you?

- Because...because he has a crush on me. - From all the words that had run from her mouth since the conversation with her mother begun those were the only that together were true. - He confessed he liked me a couple of weeks ago and I told him I didn't want us to be more than friends. Plus, I didn't break up Randy too long ago. After it, I couldn't send him away when he called me to speak with me in a moment of need or he would think I was pushing him away because he has feelings for me.

- That big heart of yours should know it's inappropriate to do what you did. - Stacy furrowed her eyebrows. Did her mother leave in the last century? Since when was wrong to meet a boy - any boy - outside in the middle of the night? Katherine needed to get updated. - Mrs. Smith loves to gossip. Do you know what she may have been saying about you?

- I don't know what she's saying about me, but I know she may be telling everyone a bunch of big lies. - If someone was telling a bunch of big lies, it was her. It was so easy to lie, but it didn't make her feel good with herself. - You shouldn't believe what Mrs. Smith says. You know her nosy ways always put innocent people in trouble.

Katherine thought about her daughter's words. As much as she wished believe in Stacy, there was something odd in the story she was telling her.

Noticing her mother was very quiet, Stacy took advantage of the opportunity. It was cue to try to leave the house and to come to an end with the talk.

- Mom, I'm going to be late for school. - It was wrong to end the conversation so abruptly, but if it went on she would be late for school - which meant she would make a little trip to the detention room - and maybe would end contradicting herself. - Will you take me or not?

- Sure. - Without another word or glance at her daughter's direction, Katherine left for the living room where her purse was placed.

Stacy wasn't the girl who lied to save her own skin. Nevertheless, if she wanted to maintain her relationship with John, she would have to make sure it would be a secret from her family for a while. When everything was resolved, Stacy would tell the truth. But for now, she would keep the lie.

For the first time in her short life, Stacy had a dirty little secret - and she didn't appreciate it.

* * *

The news given by Candice shocked Torrie. Since the beginning, the honey blonde found Candice's plan to get Phil by his younger brother a little too much - in other words, she thought it wouldn't work at all -, but as a good friend she was, she supported Candice´s crazy idea and even swore she would do everything in her power to help her friend to reach her goal. Nonetheless, it never crossed her mind Candice would end up winning what she wanted - she hadn't "won" it exactly yet, but if she understood it right the raven-haired woman was closer of it than she was before.

- Let me see if I understood it right. - Torrie was ready to recap the latest news Candice gave. And while she was doing it, she would convince herself it was true and nothing more than the truth. - Damon called you and he told you his mother wanted you to babysit him.

- Yes. - By the tone of voice used in the "yes" it was clear Candice was very excited. It wasn't every day that she found herself close of winning the boy she was crushing for almost three months.

- But when you arrived at Damon's home you understood he had lied to have you around and his brother was the one who actually had to take care of him.

- Yes.

- Then his girlfriend appeared at the house - it was the hardest part for Torrie to conceive - and she thought he had lied to her when saw you around - she thought he wanted to spend time with you - and then she broke up with him.

- Yes! - Candice exclaimed with a huge smile etched across her face. Her tone of voice earned a few odd glances from the other girls in the classroom that were waiting too for the beginning of the class.

The raven haired had never felt as happy as when she understood it was all over between her crush and his punk girlfriend. For the first time in a long time, Candice felt she was a lucky person. She was finally receiving what she deserved.

The honey blonde furrowed her eyebrows. Could someone blame Torrie Wilson for feeling a little bit suspicious? They were best friends since they were young, but Candice's story wasn't very plausible - at least for her, the story had a side that didn't make it believable.

- Are you sure you aren't making it up? - Torrie asked out of the blue, making the happy teenager to lose her huge smile. The blonde tried to ignore the dirty glance sent in her direction. - Are you sure you didn't listen to what your ears wanted to listen to?

- Did you and Stacy changed personality and no one told me? - Candice exclaimed in a very sour mood. Her bright mood had gone downhill with her friend's suggestion. She was one hundred percent sure of what she heard and seen. - You should be happy for me. You shouldn't be trying to bring me down.

- I'm happy for you - Torrie defended herself. She loved to see her friends in high spirits. Not only didn't they annoy her with depressive moods as she wasn't caught in a depressing twirl of emotions. - I'm just very surprised with everything.

Inhaling a deep and long breath, Candice calmed herself down. Nothing and no one would ruin her happiness. She was finally getting what she wanted and no one would ruin her goal. In the next months, she was convinced she would be dating Phil.

- I think I may make Damon a visit today and if there's a chance I'll speak with Phil - Candice said, sharing her plans. She had an opportunity and she would take it. - I'll try to comfort him. Torrie, this is the opportunity I was waiting for.

- You know, maybe he already spoke with his girlfriend and...

- Ex-girlfriend! - Why was Torrie consecutively trying to take her down? It was hard to stay positive when she was surrounded by such a negative person.

- Fine. - The blonde crossed her arms over her chest. Candice was over the moon and soon or later she would fall hard if she didn't think about some possibilities that could be very true by now. - Perhaps he already spoke with his _ex-girlfriend_ and she is once again his girlfriend. Don't you think you are precipitating?

The raven haired teenager rolled her eyes. Couldn't Torrie share the same enthusiasm as she? Since the school started she had been dreaming about Phil and now she was very closer of having him - she was closer of becoming his official girlfriend. If everything worked out as she wished, with the start of a new year she would have a new boyfriend. And it was better for her friends to be happy with it.

- You are late - Candice exclaimed when saw Stacy approaching from them. Just like that, she ended her conversation with Torrie, who was trying to "demolish" her plans to have a new boyfriend.

- I'm not late - Stacy mumbled while occupying her desk. The morning interrogatory had affected her more than she thought it would do. She didn't expect to feel angry with herself for lying to her own mother, but she felt.

Two pair of eyes stared at her filled with confusion. Stacy was never in a bad humour - not even when she broke up with Randy or rumours about her cheating on him with John were spread she emerged in a bad mood. The teenager blonde was still nice to everyone. She was even nice for those who were bashing and badmouthing her behind her back and she had knowledge of their actions.

Everyone had the right to have a bad morning, but Stacy never had one and she would probably have one if something odd - or terrible - was going on. No wonder, the basketball coach's daughter would make her friends and people who knew her to feel worried if she acted the way she was acting the moment.

- What happened? - Candice asked and approached her desk closer of the one where Stacy was sat. Torrie followed Candice's gesture. This wasn't the Stacy they knew and were friends with.

- I had a solemn talk with my mother this morning - the blonde explained. She opened her bag and took off some books. Luckily she hadn't forgotten anything - however, she had almost left her bag in her mother's car.

- About what? - The taller blonde bit her bottom lip, a sign she was inclined to keep it a secret from them. If Torrie was first astonished by Candice's tale, not she was concerned because of Stacy's strange behaviour. - C'mon Stacy, you are worrying us.

- Someone saw me with John and told her. - Her friends were aware of her relationship with John. They were only people to whom she told and gladly it would remain like that for a long while. Or until she felt it was time to reveal to her parents. - I had to lie and to tell he was just a friend.

Candice and Torrie exchanged an interrogation glance. It wasn't abnormal Stacy to speak with the members of the male genre. Why would her mother make a big deal out of it? Perhaps there was something Stacy wasn't telling them...

- May I know why your mother won a sudden interest in the guys with whom you walk around? - Torrie queried. She along with Candice wanted to know all the truth. - Or did that person saw you two doing something more than walking around? I can imagine a few things you could be doing that made your mother angry at you for being seen with John.

Stacy blushed and did her best to hide it, but it was impossible. Her red cheeks had already been seen by her two best friends who were possibility - they were certainly - imagining uncomfortable situations she may have been caught with her boyfriend. However, their minds were being too perverse.

- I don't know what you two are thinking, but slow down your imagination. We were just talking outside in the middle of snow. Nothing scandalous happened.

For a moment the three friends stayed in silence. The noise was being made by the classmates that surrounded them. Nevertheless, Candice couldn't keep her mouth shut up anymore. There was something she wanted to say and the brunette wouldn't keep it to herself.

- I can't believe you lied to your mother. You are just becoming such a pretty little liar.

- Shut up - Stacy ordered. Her conscience was heavy enough. Her two best friends didn't need to make her feel worse about the lies she told than she already was feeling.

- And she is winning your morning foul mood - Torrie joked landing her eyes on Candice, who didn't find the joke as funny as the honey blonde did.

* * *

It had been a while since John had a girlfriend. Before Stacy, he probably had one official girlfriend and some hook-ups. However, he was one hundred percent sure it was normal a girlfriend to reply to his messages and Stacy hadn't done it yet.

He wondered if he should be worried for not having news from her. Nevertheless, at the end of day, they were trying to be discrete because of the parents and probably the reason she didn't reply was because it would raise suspicions - after the night they had been caught by one of Stacy's neighbours, their contact had decreased.

- Do you know where Matt is? - Listening to his friend's voice, John put away his cell phone and swerved his eyes in Chris's direction. He hadn't noticed the dirty-blonde getting closer of him.

- He sent me a message saying that he had some emergency at home - the basketball team caption answered. He hadn't paid much attention to the message from Matt because his mind was on Stacy.

- Is it everything fine? - John shrugged his shoulders. When his girlfriend replied to his message or gave him a call, he would think about Matt's message and would try to read it between the lines.

Understanding he wouldn't have a better answer from John, Chris looked around the school hall. They were waiting for the class to start. However, due to the classroom door being locked, the students had to wait for the teacher to arrive. While fathoming the hall, his eyes caught the presence of Katie Lea - she wasn't easy to miss in a crowd.

- I wish I could know what is going on inside her mind - Chris whispered and unluckily, John listened to him. It was in one of those brief moments, he wasn't thinking if Stacy was in trouble.

It had been a while since Chris and Katie had been playing a cat and mouse game - where Kate was the cat and Chris the mouse. During the last three months it has been funny, but at the same time annoying, to see Chris running from Katie and without understanding her intentions.

- Where are you going?

John didn't give an answer and walked to Katie's side. He was going to make his good action of the day and hopefully Chris wouldn't annoy him anymore with more stories about Katie and her crazy intentions towards him.

- What did you do? - Chris asked as soon as John returned to his side. He had seen him speaking with Katie. For what he realized, it had been an easy task and when his friend walked back to his side, the girl had been left with a smile on her face.

- Prepare yourself to go to a winter crazy Gothic party Saturday - John announced without stop his walking. It didn't give time for Chris to protest about it.

With his good action of the day done, John only hoped he would finally receive a reply from Stacy before feeling worried. As much as they had to discrete, it didn't mean something couldn't have happened and it was the real reason he wasn't receiving an answer.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat**


	31. The Aftermath II

**Thank you to ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegs, my time is now, FreakierThanFreaks, therealchamps, Cena's baby doll and yacena23 for reviewing the previous chapter. Thank you too to everyone who read it. Hopefully you'll like this new chapter too. **

**Read and Review**

**Dedicated to Abu, better known as my time is now.**

**Enjoy the continuation of the previous chapter.  
**

* * *

Stepping into the classroom, the two long time friends caught a sign of a very sad Ashley sat on the third row of the classroom. Concerned, Amy and Trish exchanged glances before approaching from the depressed blonde.

Ashley didn't seem to notice the two were taking seats at her side. She was drowning in her own misery to care about the things surrounding her. It wasn't every day someone found her boyfriend lied to stay at home with his brother's babysitter. From all the guys in the world, Phil would be the last one she thought would do it.

- Ashley, is everything okay with you? - Amy queried, taking a seat on the desk at Ashley's side. It was hard to recall the last time Ashley seemed so low. Apart from the cold shoulder behaviour towards them, the punk girl always had a smile etched on her face.

- As you care - the punk blonde replied with aggression.

Lately her friends had been treating as she was a complete stranger and they didn't trust her. Now, as her eyes were red and swallow from crying every single day since she broke up with Phil, they were suddenly feeling concerned. As friend as those two, she clearly didn't need enemies.

- When will you forgive us? - the red haired asked. Trish only confessed her mistake because she couldn't bottle it up anymore. If Ashley had been the one in her place, the petit blonde would have told her she had cheated on Jeff and she would be the one kept in the dark. - We didn't hide it from you intentionality.

Not talking about it or commenting the subject in her front was enough to show they hid it from her intentionality. They could say whatever they wished because deep inside they intended to hide it from her. She only had knowledge about it when the bomb was dropped.

- Ashley, can you talk with us? - Trish placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder, but the last pushed her away refusing her comforting gesture.

- I'm your friend and you preferred to keep certain things away from me. I had to learn it from certain girls in the bathroom. I could have helped you fix what was going on, but you rather hid it as I wasn't your friend.

By the corner of the eye, the depressed and now angry blonde saw Phil passing by the hall. Gladly they didn't have classes together. However, it was painful to see him. He hadn't even tried to speak with her face-to-face. He had only called her and she ignored those calls.

Standing to her feet, Ashley made her way out of the classroom without saying another word. She didn't have patience to deal with her friends, with professors and Phil. Coming to school had been a really bad idea

- Ashley - Amy called, but she was completely ignored. There was something going on with the blonde girl and due to their "argument" they wouldn't be able to help her to go through it. She would have to face what was going on all by herself and they would probably never know what happened.

Trish inhaled a deep and long breath. If Ashley could only understand...She wasn't proud of her actions. It has been very hard to tell Amy about her irreparable mistake. If Ashley had gone through the same as her, she would understand how hard it is to confess to someone cheated on hers boyfriend.

Trish was taken by surprise with the appearance of Cody Rhodes at her side. Due to being worried with Ashley, she hadn't seen him approaching; she didn't feel him getting closer of her.

- So, I thought a lot and I was wondering if you want to be my partner. We can make the work at my place, if you know what I mean.

The petit blonde froze without know what to answer. Did everyone think she was a whore? One mistake and every guy at school stayed thinking that she would fall into their arms?

Amy was ready to defend her friend, but someone did it first it. It caught off guard the three students to realize who was defending Trish from Cody's mean words.

- Cody, shut up - Randy ordered without taking a look at Cody or Trish. He passed by the two and occupied his usual seat in the back of the room.

No-one said anything and Cody sent Randy a questioning glance before taking a seat on the last row at his side. The younger from both tried to say something, but an angry gaze from Randy was enough to shut him up.

Randy wasn't letting Trish going through it alone - due to Stacy have knowledge of what happened the second chance he was looking for went downhill. Maybe if he stopped being a jerk, he could have her back. And when it happened, he wouldn't pressure her to do something against her will as he did before.

* * *

After the troubled morning she had with her progenitor, Stacy wasn't certain if she had taken the right decision. However, after having to ignore his messages, the teenager thought it was good to make a surprise to her boyfriend.

The blonde catholic student had learned John would be working at his uncle's dinner that afternoon and decided to pass by to make him a visit. Taking a seat around a table, Stacy decided to have a small study session.

Though John was around, he couldn't be paying her the attention he wished because at the time of the day many people appeared at the dinner. As much as his uncle was used to his ways, John thought it was better not to give him reasons to get him angry and to serve the costumers.

- It's on the house - John exclaimed and put on top of the table a strawberry smothie. He took a seat on the other chair. No-one new had entered inside the dinner which meant he could take those few minutes to have a small break.

Stacy raised her eyebrow when saw the drink John had placed her table. She may have been getting in troubles since their started dating - well, it all started during the Impulse party, a couple of days after her birthday -, but she didn't wish him to have problems on his work because of her. His uncle could be the owner, but he still could get in troubles.

- Working here gives me so privileges - he added noticing the way she was staring at him. - So, you haven't told me what happened this morning yet.

- My mother just wanted to speak with me without my father and brother around. - She would rather not go further with the subject. It had already given her many headaches. However, she was one hundred percent sure that John should be informed the fact that her mother had knowledge of the night Mrs. Smith caught them outside in the middle of the night. - She...

Stacy found herself being interrupted by new customers, who had just made their way into the dinner. John didn't make intentions of going to meet them right away - he wanted to know what his girlfriend had to say. Nevertheless, the set of hazel eyes were expressing and order for him to go.

- You will tell me later - he advised before turning his body to leave. Those people could have taken a little longer to show up. They had to interrupt his break and his conversation with Stacy, who had something to tell him.

As soon as John left, Stacy tried to engage in her study again. Nonetheless, she didn't fulfil her wish. Another person took the seat John had been before. Swerving her eyes from her books to the person, the blonde realized it was Kelly.

- I heard you and John are a couple now - Kelly spoke right away, without caring if she was welcomed or not. This girl had taken something from her and she wasn't in the mood to be polite with her. - Did I hear it right? Or is it just another rumour about you two as the one that circulated some weeks ago?

- I don't think you have something to do with it - Stacy replied. She was a very tolerant person and for what people said sweet girl too. Nonetheless, Kelly was making her lose her grin with her hypocrite ways.

- I only want to make sure I heard it right. I wonder how you got John and...what's the name of your ex-boyfriend? Ricky? Well, it doesn't matter! - Kelly knew very well Randy's name and Stacy was aware that she knew it too. - I always thought the rumours about you cheating on him were a lie. But now, there you are together for what I heard.

- His name is Randy and I never cheated on him with no one. - Why did she feel she had something to explain to this nosy girl? She had nothing to do with her personal life.

Since the unfortunate day they met, Kelly has been mean to her and Stacy knew it was all because of John. Kelly had many opportunities to be with John. They had been classmates for years; they had known each other for years and nothing ever happened. If she liked John as much she liked to show, maybe she should John date the girl he wanted. When you love someone, you must strong enough to let him go.

- What do you want Kelly? - Both blonde girls twisted their heads, only to find John staring at them with his arms crossed.

The basketball team capitation didn't know what to do with Kelly anymore. He understood she liked him and she should understand he didn't have feelings towards her. They had that discussion many times, but it seemed the girl hadn't internalized it yet.

- Oh, nothing. Nice to see you... - she acted as she didn't know the name of her nemesis - Stacy, right? I hope to see you around many more times. I think we will have a lot to talk. I'm sure we will be friends.

They had nothing to talk about. They would never be friends. All Stacy wished was distance from that crazy jealous girl. The blonde had never disliked someone as much as she disliked Kelly. Of course, Stacy disliked Kelly more because since their met the girl has been fake and a hypocrite towards her and not because she was interested in John, who was her current boyfriend.

- For someone who never dated you, she can't get stay a minute away from you and a minute without annoying me.

- I told you the truth when I said I never dated her - he sent glance in Kelly's direction before returning to Stacy -, and I meant when I said I never will. Kelly is just a friend and she will be nothing more.

However, he would end up cutting ties with Kelly if she brought problems to his relationship with Stacy. He had given her a chance after she kissed him and spread all over the school they were a couple. Many would call it ingenuity by Kelly's part for assuming when she kisses a boy they will automatically date and the basketball player decide to go along with it - even after noticing she wasn't a sweet angel as she liked to portray. If the cheerleader went on with her behaviour, he wouldn't give her a second opportunity.

- An annoying friend who wants to be more than a friend. Will you tell me you never noticed it? - It could be seen by a mile that Kelly didn't feel a friendship from John. She was more interested in being a lot more than a simple friend.

- Yes, I noticed it a while ago and I told her to back-off - John replied. It was the truth. He told Kelly not to mess up on his life. Nevertheless, it didn't seem the blonde girl would take his indications.

- She may have not understood you were telling her to back off. - By the corner of the eye, Stacy took an opportunity to look at Kelly, who had taken a seat around a table where two girls, which were twins, were sat. - In a matter of fact, I don't think she'll give up so soon.

John took a mental note to speak with Kelly in private. Her harassment would come to an end and he would advise that if she wanted to keep their friendship it was better for her to leave Stacy alone; to leave his relationship alone and not to try to ruin it. If she ever did it, he would never forgive her. Perhaps, it would be enough to make her stop with her jealousy attacks.

- What can I say? I'm irresistible! - He wasn't feeling like making jokes about the subject, but Stacy didn't have to realize he was taking the matter very seriously. He would take care of everything without worrying her. - Did you come here to speak about her?

- No. I came here to see you, - she took a quickly at her wrist clock - but my time is over. I better to get going before someone at home gets suspicious with my absence.

- Do you want me to take you home?

- It's better not. Someone can see you and it is being hard to hide that you have been at my house in the middle of the night. At any moment Mrs. Smith can speak. - As she hasn't done it already...

After the scene with Kelly, Stacy had decided not to talk with it about John. Who would want to date a girl who had a major fight with her mother for being seen with him in the middle of the night? Her family wasn't prude and neither was she, but John didn't need to know about what happened.

She didn't believe he would leave her because of it - he had gone through a lot and had done a lot of crazy things to spend time with her even before they were a couple -, but with Kelly around - who didn't seem to have problems in throwing herself to her boyfriend's arms - it was better not to give reasons which could make John want to stay away from her. Also, as the subject seemed to have vanished from John's mind, she wouldn't bring it up again.

- I'll leave you a few blocks behind. No-one will see us and no-one will tell that a stranger took you home

- You aren't a stranger and you are working at the moment. You can't leave your job only to take me home. You have responsibilities. - Stacy had already noticed that John and responsibilities didn't match very well. She wouldn't try to change him, but she wouldn't stop herself of telling him it was wrong to ignore his responsibilities. If he would be a "bad" influence on her, she would try to be a good influence on him.

- If I ask my uncle to leave work to take you home he will agree. After leaving you home, I'll come back to work in a second. It will be like I was never gone.

- Are you going to let me tell you "no"?

- No. - His lips stole a kiss from her. - I'll be ready in two minutes.

- Don't you have to talk with your uncle first? - Stacy asked confused before he could turn his back. His uncle could not give him the permission to walk from his job.

- I already did it. - He winked his baby blue eye at her before twisting his back and walking away. He was planning taking her home since the moment she showed up. He had the conversation with his uncle as soon as she saw her and Felix agreed with it.

Watching him with a fond smile across her face, Stacy thought how much her life changed in the past three months; she thought about how much her life changed since she met him. Apart from the lies she had to tell her parents - she was doing it with more frequency than she did before - and running from a theatre in their first date not to be arrested, Stacy couldn't say she wasn't enjoying how everything turned out.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. English isn't my first language - and I confess that I didn't pay any attention when I was re-reading it.**

**xoxo**

**Ainat  
**


End file.
